Volver a encontrarte
by Haloh
Summary: -Basta, Alice. No te lo volveré a repetir: no quiero que presentes a más hombres. -Como sigas así vas a terminar siendo una de esas solteronas de cuarenta años, con cinco gatos y cenando comida precongelada". Primera historia!
1. Recordandote

Nada de esto me pertenece.

CAPITULO 1: RECORDANDO

-Basta, Alice. No te lo volveré a repetir: no quiero que presentes a más hombres.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? Will es un buen tío, guapo, rico, educado y estoy segura que en la cama es un gran…

Suspiré. Alice, mi mejor amiga, nunca iba a cambiar. Según ella, la felicidad de una mujer dependía irrevocablemente de su estado civil. No había manera de convencerla de que el amor no era cosa de una cena o unas copas con un completo desconocido.

Conocía a Alice desde hacía más de vente años, cuando ambas teníamos nueve adorables primaveras. Ella fue la primera que se me acercó, ofreciéndole su amistad aquella niña nueva, rara y solitaria. Desde aquel día no nos habíamos separado y se convirtió en mi hermana, mi confidente, mi otra mitad. A pesar de sus extravagancias, era una persona adorable y fácil de querer

-¡Ya está bien! Alicia, no se de que manera decírtelo. No me interesa como sea Will en la cama, ni el número de ceros que tiene en su cuenta bancaria, ni la universidad en la que estudió. Si accedí a cenar con él fue porque te pusiste muy pesada, sólo por eso.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco. Mi alergia a las citas a ciegas era una espina en su costado, y a pesar de dejarle claro lo mucho que me aburrían los hombres que me presentaba, no dejaba de insistir.

-Por favor Bella, deja que te ayude a buscar un hombre. Sé que te sientes muy sola después de… bueno, después de él.

De repente me sonrojé. Había olvidado lo bien que me conocía, y eso a veces me daba bastante miedo, porque me conocía mejor que mi propia madre. Lo que Alice trató de callar no era más que mi anterior fracaso amoroso con un chico que nos enamoró a todos y que resultó ser una decepción para mí

Conocí a Edward en el trabajo. Era el recepcionista de la empresa en la que trabajaba, y no pude resistirme a sus constantes miradas y sonrisas seductoras cada día. Su sentido del humor y su encanto casi sobrenatural me conquistaron. Y no sólo a mi: Alice le hubiera tirado los tejos si no estuviera profundamente enamorada de su marido, Jasper, y éste último encontró un compañero con el que ir a jugar al tenis los sábados por la mañana.

Todo era perfecto. Mi vida era perfecta. Mi novio era perfecto. Mi trabajo era perfecto. No podía pedir absolutamente nada a la vida y me consideraba afortunada por tener todo lo que deseaba.

Me llevé más dos años subida en una nube, y que no quería bajar. Sin previo aviso, esa nube se disipó y caí estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

_FLASHBACK_

_Un buen día, estábamos en una discoteca Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo. Eran alrededor de las 2 de la mañana y habíamos tomado unas copas de más. Mientras bailábamos me encontré con un amigo de mi infancia, Mike. Charlamos durante un buen rato, me contó su vida, sus logros y me alegré saber de que era feliz y las cosas le iban tal y como querían._

_Después pasó todo muy rápido: un camarero de la discoteca se resbaló, empujando a Mike y cayendo este literalmente encima de mí. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Edward golpeando al pobre Mike y cómo el señor de seguridad nos echaba a patadas del local._

_-¡Eres una zorra!-gritó Edward, a la salida de la discoteca- ¡En mis propias narices me estabas poniendo los cuernos con ese tío! _

_-¡Estás loco!-contesté- ¡Era mi mejor amigo cuando era pequeña, estábamos charlando!_

_-¡Pues estabais muy acaramelados, riendo y coqueteando! _

_-¡Eso es mentira! Hace dos años que me conoces, ¿crees que te haría algo así?_

_-¡Ya lo has hecho! ¡Ni siquiera te has molestado en disimular! ¡Se veía perfectamente que ese tío te gustaba!_

_-¿¡Pero te estás escuchando!? ¡No lo veía desde hacía más de 10 años! Te quiero a ti joder, jamás te engañaría con otro…_

_-¡Bonita manera de demostrarlo! Mira…-se acarició las sientes- será mejor que lo dejemos, no quiero seguir con esto…_

_-Pero…_

_-Ya he abierto los ojos contigo, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida._

_-Por favor, escúchame_

_-¡No quiero escucharte más! Desde ahora olvídate de mí, haré como si nunca te hubiera conocido._

_Los días siguientes estaban muy borrosos en mi memoria. Recordaba haber pasado la noche en casa de Alice y Jasper y también recuerdo que cuando llegué a mi apartamento, las cosas de Edward ya no estaban. Su ropa, su colección de CDs y revistas de videojuegos…Se había marchado, y estaba convencida que no volvería a salir a flote…_

_Y sin embargo lo hice gracias a la gran ayuda de mis amigos. Sin ellos probablemente no sería quien era, sin ellos seguramente habría cavado mi propia tumba_.

FIN FLASHBACK

-¿Bella? ¿Bella, me escuchas? –oí decir a Alice

-Perdona Alice, me despisté. ¿Qué decías?

-Te decía que deberías abrir tu mente al amor. Estoy segura que ahí fuera hay un tío perfecto para ti, pero en estas cosas tienes que poner un poco e interés, Bella. Como sigas así vas a terminar siendo una de esas solteronas de cuarenta años, con cinco gatos y cenando comida precongelada.

-Gracias, eres un auténtico encanto. –reí. De ese modo, acabamos nuestra conversación sobre hombres.

Era sábado por la tarde y habíamos quedado para ir al centro comercial, lleno de familias con rostros felices que acudían al cine o a hacer la compra del mes. Estábamos tan exhaustas por nuestras compras, que decidimos hacer una parada para tomar algo en nuestro restaurante mexicano favorito.

Cuando me despedí de Alice y llegué a casa, decidí poner mi colección de comedias románticas favoritas. Si Alice supiera que guardo una auténtica montaña de películas de amor, no dudaría en tirarlas todas a la basura. Me reí. Ella era así. Pensaba que esas películas eran como "el veneno de las relaciones, ya que nos hacían idealizar el concepto de un amor inalcanzable e imaginario," y no le faltaba razón, aunque no podía negar que adoraba esas películas.

Empecé con "Novia a la Fuga" de Julia Roberts, pero tenía tanto sueño que no logré verla entera. "Maldita Alice y sus compras compulsivas"-fue lo último que pensé antes de quedarme dormida en el sofá delante de un bol de palomitas.

*****

Esta es mi primera historia. Necesito vuestra opinión!! Seria mucho pedir un review? xD Besos!!


	2. En casa de Emmet y Rosalie

Todo los personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y a Summit.

CAPITULO 2: EN CASA DE EMMET Y ROSALIE

_Dile a quien  
mueve los hilos_

_que hoy no cuente conmigo.  
Dile que fue suficiente,_

_que ya no le necesito.  
Cuéntale que puedo sola.  
Tropecé como una tonta,  
pero ya fue suficiente,_

_ya no le necesito._

_(Conchita-Cuéntale)_

******************************************************

Me desperté el domingo con el sonido del teléfono móvil sonando una y otra vez. Gruñí, revolviéndome entre las sábanas. No me sentía con fuerzas para levantarme, así que dejé que sonara varias veces más hasta que paró.

Cuando conseguí dormir de nuevo, volví a escuchar el teléfono móvil. Alargué el brazo hasta que por fin lo cogí, maldiciendo una y otra vez quien se atrevía a molestarme un domingo por la mañana temprano.

-¿Diga?-contesté con voz pastosa.

-¡Por fin contestas!- me gritó una voz demasiada conocida- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Mejor no me lo cuentes…

-¡Alice! ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 8.30

-¡Las 8.30 de un domingo! ¿Y por qué no te dedicas a molestar a tu marido en vez de a mi?-escuché la risa de Jasper al otro lado del teléfono- ¿Qué quieres?

-Había olvidado tu mala leche matutina. -suspiró Alice- Escucha, te llamo para informarte que tenemos una barbacoa en casa de Rose y Emmet y que vamos a pasar a recogerte sobre la 1.

-¿Barbacoa en casa de Rose y Emmet? – me desperté de repente- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-Ayer, pero con la euforia de las compras, lo olvidé completamente- soltó un risita de niña pequeña- ¿Quieres que me pase por tu casa para elegir tu ropa o puedes hacerlo tu solita?

-Tengo 29 años, Alice, creo que puedo apañármelas por misma.-puse los ojos en blancos. Mi amiga no tenía remedio- Además, vamos a una barbacoa, no a la boda del príncipe.

-Está bien, pero recuerda mi lema: antes muerta que sencilla. Nos vemos luego, Bella. Te quiero – Y colgó.

Me puse manos a la obra. Tenía en adelante una sesión de limpieza general y no podía perder ni un minuto. Además, me apetecía hacer un poco de ejercicio antes de marcharme. Suspiré. No me apetecía en absoluto ir de barbacoa, pero era cierto que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Rosalie y Emmet y tenía ganas de ponerme al día con ellos.

Como había previsto, la mañana se me pasó volando y llegó la hora de vestirme. Decidí ponerme un vaquero sencillo, acompañado de una blusa de color azul de manga corta y unas zapatillas.

Mi cuerpo no era exactamente perfecto, pero no podía quejarme. De adolescente había estado un poco entrada en carnes, pero a medida que me fui desarrollando adquirí un cuerpo más esbelto y delgado, gracias en parte a las rigurosas horas de ejercicio que hacía a la semana. Mi pelo era otra historia. Era liso, castaño, cayendo casi a mitad de la espalda y muy poco dispuesto a colaborar en que luciera bien, lo que provocaba en que casi siempre lo llevase recogido.

Cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta me apresuré a salir. En la calle me esperaban Jazz y Alice, recibiéndome con un cálido abrazo y un beso. Alice no tardó en escanearme con la mirada, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada, me molestaba mucho que lo hiciera. Para ella la moda era tan necesaria como el oxígeno.

Alice y Jasper eran la pareja ideal. Se conocieron hacía varios años en la agencia de viajes en la que Alice trabajaba. Él había ido a reservar unas vacaciones en solitario, según le contó a Alice acababa de romper con su anterior pareja y necesitaba despejarse y superarlo por sí mismo. En vez de eso, reservaron un viaje para los dos y se marcharon una semana a París. Tres meses más tarde ya estaban casados. Para ella, él era como su caballero con la más brillante de las armaduras. Para él, ella era su princesa de cuento de hadas dispuesta a ser consentida. Estaban, simplemente, hechos el uno para el otro.

Alice y Jasper no eran la típica pareja que se pasaban horas pegados; tampoco excluían a los demás, ni se hacían un burbuja a su alrededor en la que no daban entrada a nadie más. A veces no necesitaban palabras para hablarse y cuando lo hacían solían acabar las frases del otro. Era inevitable sentir un poco de celos cuando les miraba.

Alice me sonrió, con lo que me figuré que daba el visto bueno a mi ropa. Solté una carcajada. Alice era bastante más guapa que yo y siempre lo había sido. Su pelo negro, corto y liso le hacía contraste con su preciosa piel blanca, lo que le hacía poseedora de una belleza peculiar; sin embargo lo que más destacaba de su aspecto eran sus preciosos ojos azules. Era muy bajita, apenas llegaba al metro y medio, pero cuando se enfadaba podía llegar a medir quince metros.

-Emmet me llamó hace un rato mientras te arreglabas, Alice. Al parecer se ha estropeado la plancha para hacer barbacoa.-explicó Jasper, mientras entrábamos en el coche.

-¿¡Por qué no me lo habías dicho!? –gritó Alice con voz aguda

-Porque así tendría que repetírselo a Bella-sonrió Jasper.

-Muy práctico Jazz, –me reí- pero no se como te has atrevido conociendo a tu mujer.

-¡Pero es un desastre!-continuó Alice, espantada- ¡Podríamos haber improvisado algo! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Tranquilízate, cielo. –Jasper le cogió de la mano- Rosalie ha encargado varias pizzas y algo de comida china, y en vez de almorzar en el jardín, lo haremos en el salón.

-Menos mal… -suspiró Alice

Cuando llegamos a casa de Emmet y Rosalie, me alegré de ver a mis amigos preparando la mesa. Tenían una casa preciosa en una urbanización a las afueras de la ciudad, muy apropiada para familias, ya que había tranquilidad, numerosos parques infantiles y varias piscinas comunitarias. Ellos no eran la excepción. Tenían dos gemelitas de tres años, Ellen y Sharon, dos pequeños demonios con cara de ángel que traían de cabeza a sus padres. Alice y Jasper las adoraban, y aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para llevárselas de paseo o comprarle regalos. De paso, hacían un gran favor a sus padres y les dejaban un poco de intimidad.

Adoraba a Emmet. Era el hermano mayor de Alice, por lo que podría decirse que lo conocía casi igual que a Alice, sin embargo, sus personalidades eran totalmente opuestas. Emmet era sensato y disciplinado (cosa que yo atribuía a su estatus de hermano mayor), mientras que Alice era una cabra loca. A pesar de que casi siempre estaban discutiendo, no podían negar que se querían con locura.

Rosalie era muy parecida a Alice en lo que respecta al carácter y a su devoción por la moda. Cuando eran más jóvenes, sus juergas trasnochadoras acababan siempre en dolorosas resacas y pérdidas de memoria temporales.

Recordaba aquella vez en la me empujaron a asistir a una de sus famosas fiestas, en la que acabé en el hospital con un coma etílico y mi precioso vestido blanco manchado con una sustancia de color rosa que desconocía como había llegado hasta allí. Nunca volví a salir con ellas.

Emmet y Rose se conocieron en la universidad y desde entonces no se habían separado. Tras salir de allí, decidieron montar una pequeña empresa de catering que ambos dirigían. Sólo un par de años necesitaron para convertir su pequeño negocio en una de las empresas más importantes y rentables del país, incluso la habían convertido en una franquicia. A pesar de todo su éxito y el dinero que estaban ganando, nunca habían dejado de ser las maravillosas personas que conocía desde hacía años, incluso aseguraban que el trabajar juntos los había unido más y les había ayudado a apreciar lo que tenían. Estaba orgullosa de ellos.

-¡Hermanito!- gritó Alice, enganchándose a su hermano mayor con las piernas y los brazos.-¿Cómo estás?

-¡Ahora mismo sin oxígeno!- susurró Emmet. Alice se deshizo de su abrazo y fue a abrazar a su cuñada, mientras Emmet recuperaba el aliento- gracias por no hacer viuda a mi mujer, enana

-¿Dónde están esas pequeñas brujas a las que llamáis hijas?- dije, mientras abrazaba a Rose.

-Oh, están pasando el día con mis padres –explicó Rosalie.

-Me hubiera gustado ver a las niñas, –dijo Jasper, mientras se servía una copa de vino- tengo varios regalos para ellas.

-Un regalo más, Jasper –dijo Emmet- y tendré que plantearme comprar otra casa…

-¿Por qué no almorzamos ya?-se quejó Alice sentándose a mi lado- me muero de hambre.

-Tenemos que esperar aún –dijo Rosalie- Hay dos invitados más.

-Oh, ¿enserio? –Pregunté, curiosa- ¿Quiénes son?

Rose y Emmet se miraron con nerviosismo. Al parecer, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a contestar.

-¿Qué pasa?-me reí, al ver sus caras- Ni que hayáis invitado al mismo Bin Laden...

Fue Emmet quien contestó

-Pues, verás Bella, es Edward y… su novia.

Vaya. Eso no me lo esperaba. Hubiera preferido a Bin Laden.

Me quedé mirando a Emmer, mientras los demás observaban mi reacción. No podía contestar, simplemente no podía.

-¿Estás bien, cariño? –Rosalie me cogió la mano- Si quieres, podemos llamarle y decirle que venga otro día. No queremos que te sientas incómoda.

-No…él...-carraspeé-¿Él sabe que estoy aquí?

-No, no lo sabe. –Respondió Emmet- acaba de volver de Nueva York, tenía ganas de vernos y le invité. No pensé…bueno, no pensé en ti, Bella, lo siento.

-Está bien, Emmet, no te preocupes.

Estuvimos un silencio unos minutos más. Ambas parejas se miraban en silencio, sin saber que podrían decir para aliviar la tensión. De repente, se escuchó el timbre. Me puse en pie de un salto.

-No puedo hacerlo…-dije temblorosa, mientras Alice se acercaba a mí y me cogía de las manos- No puedo verle otra vez…es demasiado doloroso, yo no…

-Escúchame, Isabella –dijo Alice, mirándome con sus preciosos ojos- eres la mujer más fuerte y valiente que he conocido en mi vida. Sabes de sobra que puedes hacerle frente a esto y cosas peores.

-Alice, yo…yo no puedo, te lo juro –mis lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas- no puedo, no me siento…preparada, yo no…

-Bella…

-No, Rose –sollocé- por favor…por favor no puedo verlo –el timbre volvió a sonar- por favor…me esconderé en el baño…

-Está bien…

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a esperar la respuesta de mis amigos. Simplemente corrí hacia el baño, cerré y me apoyé en la puerta, dejándome caer al suelo y con las lágrimas brotando sin cesar.

No podía creer que me estuviera comportando de una manera tan patética, como si volviera a ser una adolescente insegura y tímida. Mis amigos no se merecían eso, pero no encontraba forma de enfrentarme a él de nuevo.

Edward había sido el único hombre del que me había enamorado, el único al que me había entregado completamente, el único que me había conocido, el único al que había dejado entrar en mi hogar, entrar en mi corazón, en mi vida. Y así me había pagado: dejándome cruelmente sin ni siquiera dejarme hablar.

Definitivamente no quería verle

********

Hola!!! Q tal??? Bueno, antes que nada quería presentarme, ya que el capítulo anterior era como una especie de introducción

Esta historia surgió en una calurosa noche de verano. Al principio los personajes no estaban relacionados con la saga crepúsculo, pero decidí adaptarlo xq quedaba bastante bien, y me dije, porque no? La original esta terminada, pero aún asi no se si haré los capítulos mas largos para que abunden mas.

Es la primera historia enserio que escribo (y que termino), de modo que tened piedad con esta escritora novata!!

En fin, os dejo ya. Nos vemos pronto!!! Un beso ;-)

PD: dejadme algún review, pleeeaseeeeeeee


	3. Alice al rescate

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**CAPITULO 3: ALICE AL RESCATE**

"_Mentiría si dijera que sin ti la vida sigue igual…"_

_Luciano Pereira- Porque aún te amo_

***

-¡Chicos! ¡No sabéis lo mucho que me alegro de veros! Esta es Tanya

Mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando oí su voz y me atreví a abrir unos centímetros la puerta del baño, de lo que me arrepentí unos segundos más tarde.

Seguía exactamente como lo recordaba. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como esmeraldas y su pelo cobrizo seguía igual de desordenado y ondulado que siempre. Su rostro era perfecto, como la última vez que le vi, y sus labios carnosos se curvaban en una sonrisa amable.

En un segundo deseé besarle y pasar mis manos por su pelo como lo hacía en antaño. Miles de recuerdos pasaron por mi mente en unas décimas de segundos: cuando me abrazaba, cuando sentía sus labios suaves por mi cuello mientras mi piel se erizaba, cuando me hacía el amor, cuando besaba su pecho varonil…Sacudí la cabeza. No podía permitirme retroceder al pasado porque solamente conseguiría volver a lloriquear como una niña.

La chica que lo acompañaba, Tanya, era sin duda, una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto en mi vida. Era alta, delgada y con una preciosa melena rizada pelirroja que le caía por los hombros y sujetada por una pequeña diadema plateada. Era sin duda, todo lo opuesto a mí

A pesar de que nuestra relación había acabado, Edward, Jasper y Emmet habían seguido siendo buenos amigos, aunque Alice y Rose habían tenido que aceptarlo a regañadientes. Ellas procuraban tener el menos contacto posible, pues aún no le habían perdonado que me tratase como lo hizo. Jasper y Emmet, por su parte preferían no inmiscuirse, aunque en el fondo sabían que yo era la que llevaba razón

-¿Cómo estás, tío?-escuché decir a Emmet. Oí como se movían las sillas y supuse que se estaban sentando - ¡Nos tienes que contar cientos de cosas de Nueva York!

-No esperarás que un email a la semana y una llamada al mes sea suficiente, ¿no? –intervino Jasper.

-Tenéis toda la razón –rió Edward- Nueva York es una ciudad increíble

-He oído que es la ciudad dónde más crack se vende –dijo Alice, como el que no quiere la cosa- ¿es cierto eso?

Intenté no soltar una carcajada. Esa era mi gran amiga Alice, sabía cómo dejar callado e incómodo hasta al mismo presidente con sus comentarios mordaces.

Me asomé a la puerta y ví como Alice y Rosalie se sonreían cómplices, mientras que Emmet bebía su copa de vino y Jasper reía histérico. Edward se aclaró la garganta mientras miraba nerviosamente a su despampanante y perfecta novia. Fue ella quien contestó.

-Bueno, Alice. No creo que Edward frecuentara esa clase de sitios…

-Oh claro, discúlpame, qué tonta soy –dijo Alice, con una falsa sonrisa.- ¿los frecuentabas tú?

-Esto…no, no los frecuentaba –contestó Tanya- Edward y yo solíamos ir a sitios mucho más _chic_

-¿Enserio? –sonrió Rosalie con sarcasmo- ¿Cómo os conocisteis? ¡Nos encantaría oír esa historia!

-Yo lo estoy deseando…-dijo Alice, bebiendo su copa de vino.

-Pues bueno…en realidad es una historia bastante larga…- dijo Edward, mientras se sonrojaba.

-Oh, vamos, tenemos tiempo…-dijo Jasper

-¡Fue como en un cuento de hadas! –gritó Tanya, mientras daba palmaditas como una foca- ¡Fue tan…increíble! Veréis, yo trabajo de modelo en la agencia Wella's model que es una de las mejores agencias del mundo, ¿sabéis? De ella salieron modelos como Tyra Barks o Molly Wilson, estoy segura de que las conocéis.

-No –la cortó Rosalie. Tanya la ignoró y siguió con su parloteo.

- Bueno, tuve la maravillosa fortuna de que ese día fui a sustituir a Tyra en una sesión de fotos para la revista ELLE, y ¿a que no sabéis quién era el fotógrafo?

-¿Edward? –dijo Emmet aburrido

-¡Exacto! ¿Cómo lo habéis sabido? –rió Tanya- Bueno, después me pidió mi teléfono de una forma tan grosera que tuve que rechazarlo varias veces…

-¡Estaba intimidado por tu belleza, mi amor!- exclamó Edward, mientras acariciaba su pelo.-Te hiciste de rogar, pero al final conseguí que salieras a cenar conmigo.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante un buen rato. No sabía si reír o vomitar, ¿Desde cuando a Edward le iban esas bobadas románticas? ¿Desde cuando a Edward le gustaban las mujeres vacías y superficiales, más interesadas en maquillaje o zapatos que en la cultura o la política? Sin duda, lo creía bastante más inteligente. ¿Y desde cuando se dedicaba a fotografiar modelos? Es cierto que siempre le gustó el mundo de la fotografía, pero siempre lo tomó como un hobby. Sin duda, había muchas cosas que ya no me explicaba sobre el chico.

-Claro, claro, claro…-apremió Alice- ¿y cuando fue eso, querido Edward? ¿Justo después de recoger tus cosas de casa de Bella? ¿O te esperaste a aterrizar en Nueva York?

-Alice, por favor…

-No Jasper, déjame hablar –se volvió a dirigir a Edward, con los ojos desorbitados de la furia- ¿Cómo tienes el valor de presentarte aquí como si no hubiera pasado nada, Edward? ¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte con ésta Barbie pelirroja sabiendo todo lo que paso con Bella y sabiendo que somos casi hermanas? Lo pasó mal, ¿sabías? Estuvo toda la semana sin levantarse de la cama por tu maldita culpa, y ahora haces como si nunca hubiera existido…No tienes vergüenza.

-¡Yo también lo pasé mal, Alice! –gritó Edward

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo? ¿Antes o después de tirarte a esta muñeca?

-¡Ya está bien!- volvió a gritar Edward- Yo quería a Bella, la quería de verdad, pero ¡me traicionó con ese imbécil! ¿Qué querías que hiciera después de eso?

-¡Era su amigo por el amor de Dios! ¡Lo conocíamos del colegio! ¡Yo mismo lo ví, y tu ni siquiera la dejaste hablar!

-¿Tu que vas a decir? ¡Eres su mejor amiga!-gritó Edward

-¡Pues precisamente porque soy su mejor amiga la conozco mejor que su propia madre! Y déjame decirte que…

-Siento interrumpir esta adorable discusión, pero…. –interrumpió Tanya- ¿Quién es Bella?

Se produjo un silencio tenso, en el cual Alice y Edward aprovecharon para respirar, pero sin dejar de mirarse con odio. Los demás no sabían qué decir o qué hacer, y durante un buen rato solo se escucharon los ruidos de los cubiertos y los platos chocando entre sí.

-¡Ni siquiera le has hablado de Bella! –dijo Rosalie, llena de furia.

-No sabía que tenía que hacerlo…-dijo Edward, intentando mostrar indiferencia

-Ah claro,-se burló Alice- ¿por qué tenías que hablarle con la mujer a la que más has querido en toda tu vida? ¿por qué decirle que estuviste a punto de pedirle matrimonio? Porque te recuerdo, querido Edward, que fuiste tú el que me llamaste para preguntarme cual sería la mejor manera de decirle que querías pasar el resto de tu vida con ella…

Intenté cerrar la puerta con sumo cuidado y me limpié las lágrimas que no paraban de brotar. ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? ¿Qué había sido de aquella mujer fuerte e independiente que creía que era? Me sentía como si fuera una adolescente de catorce años a la cual su novio acababa de dejar por medio de un mensaje de texto. Creía que lo había superado, pensaba que era lo suficientemente madura para enfrentarme a cualquier desafío que se me presentara en la vida, pero sin duda estaba completamente equivocada.

Más de una vez me había imaginado cómo sería encontrarme de nuevo con él. Tal vez en un restaurante, acompañada de un hombre guapo y rico y vestida con un sexy vestido rojo escotado. O tal vez en un viaje a Venecia en el que yo estuviera de luna de miel con un marido que estuviera loco por mí.

- ¡Idiota, Bella, eres masoquista!-Sacudí la cabeza, sin dejar de sollozar

Era una auténtica cobarde. Una cobardica que no se atrevía a abrir la puerta de un baño y gritar a su ex lo mucho que se estaba perdiendo y lo imbécil que había sido al dejarme.

-¡Voy al baño! –gritó Alice- Rosie, deberías venir conmigo…

-¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que ir siempre juntas al baño? –rió Emmet

-¿Y por qué los hombres sólo piensan en fastidiar a las mujeres? –soltó Rosalie- Cállate Emmet Cullen o tendrás que dormir en la casita del perro.

Escuché cómo Rosalie y Alice se levantaban y se acercaban hacia el baño. Las deje entrar y me senté en el retrete.

Iba a ser una charla muy larga

***

Hola a todos!!! Muxas gracias por los reviews y por las alertas, q aunq sean pocos se agradecen muxisimo!! ;-) Este capítulo es cortito, pero prometo q los siguientes serán mas largos!! Un besazo a todos

PD: necesito saber vuestras criticas!! Se aceptan tomates y bombas!! 


	4. Conversaciones en el baño

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**CAPITULO 4: CONVERSACIONES EN EL BAÑO**

"_I get by with a little help from my friends__…"_

_The Beatles -With a little help from my friends_

***

Rosalie y Alice entraron en el baño y se sentaron en el suelo. En estos momentos agradecía que el baño de Rosalie y Emmet fuera tan espacioso.

-¿Estás bien, cielo? –preguntó Rose, mirándome con dulzura- Siento que hayas tenido que escuchar esto…

-No es tu culpa, Rose –contesté con voz temblorosa

-Tendríamos que haberle dicho que viniera otro día…-suspiró Rosalie

-No te preocupes –dije. Estoy bien.

-No estás bien, Isabella. –bufó Alice-. Te conozco mejor que tú misma y sé que estás lejos de estar bien, así que haz el favor de ser sincera.

-Mirad, yo…-titubeé- yo no se como estoy, chicas… Pensaba que lo había superado, pero al verlo con esa chica…y yo…

-Venga ya… –Rose puso los ojos en blanco-¿Con esa Barbie pelirroja que no sabe ni donde tiene su vagina? Tiene la misma inteligencia que una lombriz de tierra…

-¡No insultes a las pobres lombrices, Rose! –dijo Alice, ofendida- Son unas criaturitas de Dios incomprendidas y rechazadas por la sociedad. –Rosalie y yo soltamos una carcajada bastante ruidosa- Enserio, Bella, ¿eres tonta? ¿Cómo te puedes comparar con esa descerebrada? Seguramente Edward estaba bebido cuando le pidió salir, porque sino, no me lo explico…

-Bueno es guapa y tiene un cuerpazo, y yo…bueno… –contesté, agachando la cabeza, mientras Alice y Rosalie se miraban y fruncían el ceño.

-¡Vamos, Bella! ¿Es que no te has mirado al espejo? ¡Estás buenísima! –dijo Alice

-Ya te digo…-asintió Rosalie- Si fuera lesbiana serías la primera persona a la que me tiraría, que no te quepa la menor duda.

-No sé que pensaría tu marido de eso- sonreí con tristeza.

-Estaría encantado de mirar…-Rosalie suspiró- Mira Bella, no te vamos a negar que la Barbie pelirroja es guapa, pero ¿tiene algo mas? Seguro que se dedica a la moda porque la pobre no tiene nada más que ofrecerle al mundo…

-Eso es verdad. Isabella –Alicia me miró a los ojos- tienes que superarlo. Ya. Simplemente tienes que hacerlo. No quiero que seas infeliz, no queremos que ese gilipollas te haga sentir como la más miserable de las mujeres.

-Pero…

-No, no hay peros que valgan, Swan –sonreí. Cuando Alice me llamaba por mi apellido significaba que estaba muy enfadada.- No te vamos a obligar a salir ahí, _hoy, _pero olvídate de que la próxima vez te dejemos encerrada en el baño.

-Sé que me estoy comportando como una niña, –susurré- pero no lo puedo evitar. Es algo que todavía me afecta, ¿sabéis? Ni yo misma me explico que después de tanto tiempo aún me sienta débil. Yo…yo…no sé que hacer.

-Intentaremos que se vaya rápido –dijo Alice-, luego saldrás y harás como si no hubiera pasado nada, ¿entendido? No dejes que ese gilipollas y su novia mononeuronal se salgan con la suya, ¿estamos?

-Tenemos que salir ya, Alice –susurró Rosalie- Creo que no podemos hacerles esperar más, van a empezar a chismorrear.

-Tienes razón, –asintió Alice- seguro que mi hermano se va a pensar que estamos haciendo un dúo lésbico o algo por el estilo –las tres soltamos una carcajada. A continuación, los ojos de Alice se centraron en mí- ¿estás segura de que vas a estar bien, Isabella?

-Estaré bien, lo prometo.

-De acuerdo, entonces.

Ambas me dedicaron una sonrisa y salieron muy cuidadosamente.

Sabía que tenían razón. ¿Quién era esa golfa para desplazarme de casa de mis mejores amigos? Era mil veces mejor que ella, en todos los sentidos, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirme insignificante a su lado. Edward la había preferido y eso no ayudaba a mi inseguridad.

"Basta de pensar tonterías, Isabella" pensé, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tienes 29 años, una carrera y una casa propia. Eres un partidazo para cualquier hombre con dos dedos de frente"

Y eso era cierto, pero sentía un vacío en mi corazón que difícilmente podría ser llenado con el amor de mis amigos o el trabajo. Necesitaba más. Necesitaba a alguien que me amara, alguien que me hiciera sentir completa y feliz, alguien con quien acurrucarme en las frías noches de invierno, alguien que me hiciera olvidarme hasta de mi nombre cuando me besaba.

Pero eso, lamentablemente, ya lo había vivido una vez.

***

Hi everyone!!! Que tal? Bueno antes que nada, agradeceros la molestia de entrar y leer. Me han encantado los reviews y vuestras criticas, pero dejadme decir que esto es solo el principio, aun queda muchísima historia!!! Espero que os guste, aunque este capítulo es bastante corto, pero el que viene es bastante más largo.


	5. Mi peor error

**CAPITULO 5: MI PEOR ERROR**

"_Maybe someday we will meet  
And maybe talk and just speak  
Don't buy the promises 'cause  
There are no promises I keep..."_

_(James Blunt-Same mistake)_

_*****_

La cena continuó, no sin cierto toque de tensión gracias a Alice, que no desaprovechaba la ocasión para lanzar algún dardo envenenado a Edward o a su novia. No me sorprendió cuando volvieron a mencionar el tema de nuestra ruptura.

-Y dime Edward…-empezó Alice- ¿Cómo es que no le habías mencionado a Em y Jazz la existencia de tu amiguita? ¿Te daba vergüenza después de haber tratado a Bella como lo hiciste?

-Alice, por favor…-Jasper la miró con ojos de cordero degollado, que hubiera funcionado de no ser porque era a su esposa a quien lo dirigía.

-No, cariño, déjale que hable –sonrió Alice

-Pues, esto….no se dio la ocasión, supongo. Además no creo que mi vida amorosa les interese mucho a Jasper y Emmet – Edward se sonrojó.

-Bueno quizás a ellos no, pero ya sabes como somos las chicas. Nos encanta cotillear sobre los amores de los demás –dijo Rosalie, con falsa inocencia.

-Claro que si, ¡Tienes muchísima razón!-rió Tanya- ¿Sabéis? A mí con mis amigas me pasa lo mismo, podemos estar horas y horas charlando por teléfono sobre hombres, moda, posturas sexuales… ¡Nos lo contamos todo! El otro día, mi amiga Irina se acostó con un tipo que…

-Oh, que bien bonita, cuanto me alegro….-dijo Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco. A continuación se volvió a mi ex – Si que te tardaste en encontrar otra compañera de cama, ¿no? ¿Cómo es que tus gustos han cambiado tanto, Edward? Pensé que te gustaban las mujeres inteligentes y con clase, no barbies mononeuronales…

-Te estás pasando, cariño. –dijo Jasper, temeroso. Él conocía mejor que nadie a Alice y sabía lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser su esposa cuando se enfadaba.

-¿Enserio? Bien, porque no me pienso disculpar. –soltó mi mejor amiga.

-¡Alice para ya! –Edward golpeó la mesa- No pienso volver a hablar de Bella, ni tengo que justificar lo que hice. La próxima vez que se mencione el tema, saldré por la puerta.

-Si dices eso es porque…

-¡Porque lo haré, Rose! –gritó Edward- Yo también estaba destrozado después de lo que me hizo, me pasé unas semanas hecho un desastre, no sé de que manera tengo que decir que estaba muy enamorado de ella, que hasta la fecha había sido la mujer que mas había querido. No sé como os lo tengo que decir. Pero se acabó, me traicionó y no la podré perdonar nunca, y se perfectamente que todos vosotros le dais la razón a ella y la defendéis.

-Es mi mejor amiga, como mi hermana y la adoro –dijo Alice- Si asesinara alguna vez a alguien sería la primera persona a quien llamara para ocultar el cadáver. Que no te quepa duda de que la defendería con mi propia vida.

-¡Vaya! Esperemos que no sea así nunca –dijo Tanya, intentando aliviar la dureza de las palabras de Alice. Fracasó estrepitosamente.

Se produjo un silencio tenso en la mesa. Me volví a asomar para ver el panorama. Edward y Alice se miraban con un auténtico odio asomando por sus ojos. Rosalie estaba cruzada de brazos mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de pelo. Su marido y Jasper se limitaban a comer en silencio, mientras que Tanya encontró muy interesante la lámpara del salón y no dejaba de mirarla.

No podía seguir con esto. Tenía que cortar de raíz esto como fuera, no podía dejar que mi mejor amiga rompiera la botella de vino en la cabeza de mi ex y abofeteara a su novia. No podía dejar que mis mejores amigos pagaran por los errores de mi pasado.

No supe que razón me empujó a salir, ni tampoco me explicaba de donde había sacado el coraje para enfrentarme a él, pero el caso es que lo hice. Abrí la puerta, esta vez sin poder cuidado en que no se oyera, me enjuagué los ojos y salí.

Cuando llegué al salón, me encontré con diferentes expresiones. Mis amigas me miraban con una sonrisa orgullosa, dando a entender que tendría todo su apoyo pasar lo que pasara. Jasper y Emmet me miraban comprensivos y sorprendidos al mismo tiempo. Lo que no me esperaba es como me mirarían Edward y Tanya.

Los ojos de Edward expresaban una mezcla de dolor y ternura al mismo tiempo. Sus preciosos ojos verdes me miraban como si fuera regalo inesperado, como si le hubieran abierto una herida que creía cicatrizada. Así era como yo me sentía al mirarlo: la marcha de Edward había dejado heridas en mi corazón, heridas que habían conseguido cerrarse pero que sus cicatrices no se habían borrado.

Me dirigí a mirar a Tanya. La chica era muchísimo mas guapa de cerca: tenía unos profundos ojos color café, ocultos en una gruesa capa de maquillaje y rímel, bajo unas cejas del mismo color rojo que su pelo. Sus labios eran demasiado carnosos, y no tardé en que darme cuenta que eran operados. Su melena rizada caía cuidadosamente por su espalda. Llevaba puesto un vestido color plateado y escotado y unos zapatos de tacón que daban miedo incluso mirarlos. Sin duda sabía muy bien como explotar sus atributos.

Tanya me dirigía una mirada gélida, glacial, como si fuera una asesina en serie. Su expresión de asco me intimidaba y hacía que me sintiera pequeña e insignificante. Sentí como su mirada se clavaba en todo mi cuerpo, como si estuviera escaneándome mediante radios X. Tarde unos segundos en retirarle la mirada y volví a mirar a Edward.

Me quede paralizada, mi cuerpo simplemente no respondía. Mi respiración estaba agitada y tuve que coger aire varias veces para que mis pulmones recibieran algo de oxígeno. De repente sus ojos fueron lo único que veía. Me olvidé del lugar en el que me encontraba, me olvide hasta de cómo me llamaba.

Cuando me di cuenta de que había media docena de ojos observándome interrogantes, me aclaré la garganta para hablar. Tanya soltó una risita, y me sentí como si fuera una niña frágil y pusilánime. Me dirigí a Edward.

-El peor error de mi vida ha sido enamorarme de ti

A continuación, salí corriendo sin mirar atrás.

***

Corrí mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas. Sin pensar, sin sentir, sólo corrí, mientras las preciosas casas adosadas de la urbanización quedaron bien lejos.

Mientras corría me acordé de mi profesora de gimnasia del instituto _"Eres la chica más lenta de la clase, Bella. Como sigas así no voy a tener más remedio que suspenderte y no quiero hacerlo, chica, así que tienes que esforzarte un poco más"_ me decía. Solté una carcajada histérica. Si me viera ahora, estoy segura que se sentiría muy orgullosa de mí.

No me podía creer la actitud tan patética e infantil que estaba teniendo. Tenía graves problemas mentales, debería de ir a revisión. Seguro que en la consulta psicológica de Jasper me aceptarían de buen grado por la cantidad de sesiones que necesitaría.

Jadeé y sentí que el aire me faltaba. Paré de correr y me dediqué a caminar. Sabía que al final de la urbanización había un parque infantil, así que me dirigí hacia allí, sentándome en un balancín. Afortunadamente eran las cuatro de la tarde y los niños probablemente estarían durmiendo la siesta.

Los parques infantiles tenían la extraña habilidad de calmarme. Era raro, lo sabía, pero conmigo funcionaba. Era el primer sitio al que acudí cuando me enteré que mis padres se divorciaban cuando tenía 13 años. Recordaba como lloré hasta que mis ojos quedaron secos y me quedé dormida en la baranda de hierro. Fue Alice la única que acudió a mi rescate. No dijo nada, simplemente se sentó en el balancín contiguo al mío y se meció lentamente mientras dejaba que me desahogaba, y dando a entender que estaría allí el tiempo que fuera necesario. Fue la peor noche de mi vida, pero sin duda, la presencia de Alice la había mejorado considerablemente. Ese pequeño gesto hizo que nuestra amistad se fortaleciera aún más.

Edward había seguido con su vida, de una manera radical, pero lo había hecho. Él y yo habíamos roto. Ya no tenía que darme explicaciones de nada de lo que hiciera. No era nada para él, pero ¿seguía enamorada? Tenía que admitir que sí, pero debía parar. Debía parar antes de que me volviera completamente loca. Edward era parte de mi pasado, y allí debía quedarse.

Procuré dejar la mente en blanco. Me acordé de que cuando era muy pequeña y tenía miedo en las noches de tormenta, mi madre solía cantarme la canción del Mago de Oz, nuestra película favorita. Siempre solía dar resultado, porque me quedaba dormida entre sus brazos.

El mago de Oz me había acompañado en mi infancia, durante toda mi vida en realidad, siempre que estaba triste, asustada o deprimida, me hacía llenarme de ilusión de nuevo.

"_Someday over the rainbow,_

_way up high_

_there's a land that I heard of_

_once in a lullaby..."_

Canté muy bajito y me dediqué a la canción, sin pensar en nada más. Me sabía la canción de memoria, la había escuchado tantas veces que su letra era parte de mí.

¿Por qué no podía yo encontrar mi camino de baldosas amarillas? ¿Por qué no podía encontrar mi camino hacia la felicidad en la vida? ¿Por qué tenía tanta mala suerte? Sólo quería ser feliz, encontrar a alguien que me quisiera. ¿De verdad pedía tanto?

De repente, escuché unos pasos detrás de mí, y oí una voz masculina, demasiado conocida para mí, que hizo que me temblara cada resquicio de mi piel

-Aquí estás. Te he estado buscando un rato.

***

Hola a todos!! Como estan?? De nuevo agradecer a todas esas personas que se han molestado en entrar y leer mi historia, y sobretodo a aquellos que me han dejado review o me han agregado a sus favoritos y/o alertas, me han hecho muy feliz!!! ¿Sería mucho pedir un comentario? Me gustaria saber vuestra opinión, aunque no sea buena, lo apreciaria muchisimo ;-)

Un besazo para tods y nos vemos en la proxima!!!


	6. Mentirosa

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

**CAPITULO 6: MENTIROSA**

_What hurts the most  
is__ being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

_(Rascal Flatt-What hurts the most)_

***

No sabía qué responder, de modo que me limité a mirarme los pies, meciéndome suavemente en el balancín al mismo tiempo.

Escuché como Edward se acercaba de frente hacia mí, se arrodilló y, sosteniéndome las piernas, me miró a los ojos. Los dos nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro durante un rato que me parecieron horas.

No pude aguantar su mirada durante mucho, pues sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No. Ni hablar. No podía permitir que él me viera llorar. Cerré los ojos con fiereza e intenté que las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos no se me escaparan y me delataran.

De repente, todos los recuerdos volvieron a mí. El modo en que me acariciaba cuando estábamos en la cama, la manera en la que discutíamos y luego hacíamos las paces de la mejor manera posible… Un millón de recuerdos que había sido incapaz de borrarlos de mi memoria, a pesar de que me había jurado a mí misma no volver a pensar en él.

Edward suspiró y me apartó la vista. Aparentemente estábamos pensando lo mismo.

-¿Por qué te has ido así, Bella? –susurró Edward.- Yo…yo hubiera preferido que no…

Tragué saliva

-Lo sé, yo tampoco –conseguí decir.

-Fue…fue duro Bella –musitó Edward- Yo no… no sabía que hacer. Decidí cortar por lo sano y largarme a Nueva York…desde entonces todo se complicó y…

No podía creerme lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero debía hacerlo. Tenía que liberarme y liberarle a él de una vez por todas. Por mi salud mental, era necesario.

-No me debes ninguna explicación, Edward. Tú y yo ya no somos nada.

-Ya...ya lo sé, Bella, pero no quiero hacerte más daño

-Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no?

-Bella, por favor, necesitamos hablar y lo sabes.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Por favor…

-Cállate, Edward. Tuviste la oportunidad de escucharme y no lo hiciste. No voy a tener ningún tipo de piedad contigo. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Porque nos amamos, porque hubo una época en la que lo dábamos todo el uno por el otro, porque…

-Ahórrate el discursito, no me interesa. No me interesa nada de lo que venga de ti. Para mí ya no existes. _"¡Mentira, mentira, mentira!" pensé_

-¿Ya no existo para ti?

-No. Para mí estás muerto y enterrado

-¿Por qué eres así? –dijo Edward. Esa dulzura que había visto en sus ojos hacía unos instantes, desapareció de repente y fue reemplazada por la ira. -¿Tanto me odias?

Me quedé en silencio. No podía decirle que no había encontrado a ningún hombre como él. Que nunca había vuelto a amar con la misma intensidad que lo hice con él. Que mis labios todavía sabían a él. Que mi piel todavía se erizaba al recordar su tacto. No, definitivamente no podía decirle eso.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Edward? ¿Quieres que te felicite por encontrar a una Barbie sin cerebro? ¿Quieres que seamos amigos y fingir que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros? Pensé que me conocías un poco más.

-No, bueno no…sólo esperaba un poco de cordialidad por tu parte, pero veo que estaba equivocado.

-Puedo ser cordial, pero no me pidas que sea una frívola. No lo haré.

-¿Es que acaso ya no te importo nada? ¿Es que lo que vivimos no significó nada para ti? ¿No sientes absolutamente nada por mí?

-Decidí pasar página hace mucho tiempo y es una época que ya olvidé.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. No sabía como era posible que se hubiera tragado mis mentiras. Como norma general, mentir era algo que simplemente no se me daba bien, y él lo sabía perfectamente. Debía haber fingido demasiado bien como para que no se notara mi máscara.

-Nunca me quisiste, lo sé.

Le miré con ojos furiosos. Podía soportar muchas cosas en mi vida, pero, ¿la mentira? No, la mentira no.

-Tú no sabes nada.

-Bella…

-Déjame en paz, Edward. Por favor.

Me levanté, dándole un empujón y caminé a toda prisa hacia casa de Rosalie y Emmet. Había sido muy cruel, lo sabía, pero era necesario. No me podía permitir mostrar debilidad ante él, no quería que pensara que era la típica mujer desesperada que no conseguía olvidar a su ex. Era fuerte, decidida y estaba satisfecha con mi vida. Al menos eso quería que pensara.

Cuando volví a la casa, todos me miraron interrogantes. Yo negué con la cabeza, lo último que quería era tener que dar explicaciones delante de una pelirroja sin cerebro, que para colmo, me odiaba sin conocerme. Hice una señal a Alice y ella lo interpretó como que ya era hora de salir de la escena. Abracé a Emmet y Rose.

-Ya te llamaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?-Susurré al oído de ésta última-No creo que ahora sea un momento para hablar.

Rose asintió con la cabeza y a continuación, Emmet me sacudió los hombros.

-Bells, lo siento de verdad,yo…si lo hubiera sabido yo…

-No te preocupes por mí. Pasadlo bien, ¿vale?-dije en voz muy baja.

Alice y Jasper ya habían salido y ambos se encontraban esperándome apoyados en el coche. Entraron en el coche sin decir una palabra y yo me acomodé detrás, reposando la cabeza en el asiento.

Hicimos el camino en silencio. Realmente no me sentía con fuerzas para hablar y Jasper y Alice parecieron comprenderlo, de modo que nadie dijo nada hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

-¿Quieres que nos emborrachemos? –sugirió Alice.

Yo solté una carcajada.

-Será mejor que no, Alice, me apetece descansar. Ha sido un día muy intenso.

-¿Qué tal si vemos una peli de vampiros con sangre y muerte? ¿Te sentirías mejor?

-No, la verdad es que no…

-¿Y si me quedo contigo a dormir y nos hacemos la manicura?

-Creo que Jazz no estaría muy contento…

-Oh, venga, Bella, no seas aguafiestas…

-No lo soy, Alice, pero es que…simplemente no me apetece, ¿vale?

Alice se limitó a asentir y tras despedirme de ellos, entré en mi piso. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba poner en orden mis ideas, de modo que llegué a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama sin quitarme la ropa.

Había sido cruel y despiadada, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Era imposible dejar de pensar en él. Sus ojos llenos de ternura y cariño, como siempre solía mirarme, y eso me había conmovido y a la misma vez confundido, ¿seguiría queriéndome? ¿me había echado de menos? ¿sería posible que..?

Sacudí la cabeza. Si me hubiera querido, no me hubiera dejado de la manera que lo hizo, al menos me habría dejado hablar. Si me hubiera echado de menos no me hubiera reemplazado por ese clon de Heidi Klum pelirroja descerebrada y con demasiadas operaciones estéticas.

Él había cambiado mi vida. Nunca me había sentido igual de segura y positiva que solía ser antes de conocerlo, y cuando me dejó, mi mundo se vino abajo de tal manera que casi me había sentido incapaz de recuperarme. Pero lo había hecho y lo volvería a hacer.

Ahora debía mirar hacia el futuro. No podía negar que habían sido los años más felices de mi vida, sin embargo lo iba a superar. Mi vida tenía que volver a recuperar el equilibrio antes de que Edward apareciera en mi vida.

***

HOLA!! Qtal? Os ha gustado? Quiero agradecer de nuevo vuestros comentarios y alertas!!! Me animan muchisimo, y es como recibir un regalo de navidad por adelantado ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-)

La buena noticia es que a partir d ahora la cosa empieza a caldearse con Edward y Bella. Aparecerán varios personajes nuevos que cambiarán el curso de la historia de una manera muy radical, y ojo! No solo con Edward y Bella…

La mala noticia es que no sé si voy a actualizar con la rapidez con la que lo estoy haciendo ahora. Tengo un millon de cosas que hacer, y aunque la historia ya esta totalmente escrita, aun así necesito tiempo para poner y quitar algunas cosas. La universidad me quita un 90% de mi tiempo y no puedo hacer otra cosa!!!! xD

En fin muchisisisimas gracias de nuevo y nos vemos en la proxima!!

Besazos ;-)


	7. ¿Un día normal?

CAPITULO 7: ¿UN DÍA NORMAL?

_Si lloré, si reí, si tanto resistí  
__si avancé, si caí, nuevamente renací  
decidí caminar y tuve que luchar  
comprendí el valor de simplemente ser…  
una mujer_

_(Chenoa-Una mujer)_

****

Habían pasado semanas desde el primer encuentro con Edward y apenas había visto a mis amigos por culpa de él y de su querida novia. Echaba de menos la histeria de Alice, la dulzura y compresión de Rosalie, los abrazos de oso de Emmet y la tranquilidad que me inspirada Jasper. Era la culpable, pero no podía evitarlo. Normalmente las salidas nocturnas incluían a Edward y a su Barbie pelirroja y aún no me sentía preparada para soportar las tonterías románticas de la parejita del año.

Mientras conducía hacia el trabajo, me dediqué a pensar en la locura que se había convertido mi vida desde el regreso de Edward. Mi comportamiento era estúpido y sabía que llegaría el día en que le enfrentaría, pero no aún.

Aparqué cuidadosamente y entré en el edificio. Trabajaba como editora jefe en _New Moon Ediciones, _la tercera editorial más grande del país. Mi trabajo consistía básicamente en modificar el lenguaje y la ortografía de las novelas que iban a ser publicadas por la editorial.

Llevaba 3 años trabajando allí, y me sentía como pez en el agua siendo editora, aunque

a veces mi jefe me ordenara supervisar el departamento de artes gráficas donde se diseñaban las portadas de los libros. Según él, tenía buen ojo para elegir fotografías para las portadas, pero yo sólo me limitaba a dar mi opinión.

.

Elegí estudiar literatura porque adoraba la lectura, simplemente leer era algo que no podía dejar de hacer. Cuando salí de la universidad me había visto obligada a trabajar como profesora en una academia de enseñanza para adolescentes. Solo duré un año. Decididamente, no estaba hecha para trabajar con críos de dieciséis años más interesados en coquetear que en recuperar los suspensos.

Estuve más de tres años intentando encontrar un buen empleo, hasta que un día decidí arriesgarme e ir a la entrevista de _New Moon Ediciones S.A. _Según lo que había escuchado, la editora jefe anterior se había jubilado y estaban buscando a alguien incluso mejor que ella. No podía parar de sonreír cuando mi jefe, Eric, me llamó para comunicarme que había sido elegida para el puesto.

Eric era un jefe estupendo, aunque a veces me dieran ganas de estrangularlo, y sin duda, había nacido para trabajar en el negocio de las editoriales. Desde su llegada, hacía más de diez años, las ventas se habían incrementado de manera espectacular.

Llegué a mi despacho, situado en la tercera planta del edificio. En la puerta me esperaba Jessica, mi espectacular secretaria de 23 años que levantaba pasiones entre los más jóvenes de la empresa. A veces le tomaba el pelo por eso, pero era una chica muy responsable y competente, y era ese el motivo por el que la había elegido. No me importaba lo que hiciera en su vida privada siempre que su trabajo fuera eficiente.

-Buenos días, Jess, -le sonreí- ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

-Buenos días Bella, pues mira ha llamado el gran jefe y dice que aparecerá por aquí dentro de un rato para darte una nueva publicación. Y aquí tienes las copias que me pediste –me pasó un par de carpetas-. Casi tengo que vender mi cuerpo para conseguirlas…El chico de las fotocopias es un maleducado y un grosero.

-¿Contigo también? –Me reí- no pensaba que sería inmune a tus cualidades…

-Pues sí, si lo es –sonrío tímidamente- Voy a desayunar, Bella. Llámame si necesitas algo

Yo asentí, me senté en mi mesa y encendí el ordenador. Tenía que contestar varios correos, de modo que me puse manos a la obra. Unos golpes en la puerta me interrumpieron. Eric asomó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Bells

-Buenos días, Eric. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Te he traído una nueva publicación- dijo arrojándome un tocho de hojas de unos 10 centímetros de ancho. Leí el título y me quedé sin aliento. _Una fiera indómita por Sarah Jonas_

-Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? ¿Otra novela romántica?

-Una mina de oro –sonrió Eric

-Una mina de azúcar –le corregí. Suspiré, no podía creerme que me mandara a editar otra novela romántica.

-La quiero para dentro de un mes, Bella. Quiero que se publique para San Valentín.

-Claro, los novios desesperados por encontrar un regalo de última hora son mi especialidad-bufé

Eric soltó una carcajada

-Prometo que la próxima novela de aventuras será tuya.

-Eso dices siempre…

-No te quejes bonita, sabes que esto se venderá como rosquillas entre adolescentes llenas de hormonas. Lo leí del tirón y me enganché. La autora es una chica de 20 años rubia y angelical que no tardará en hacerse famosa. Es su primera novela, pero seguramente tendrá que escribir más.

-Enserio, Eric, espero que esta sea la última. Una más y vomitaré al leer tanta cursilada.

-Se supone que las mujeres normales adoran las novelas de amor. Siempre he sabido que no eras muy normal.

-No tengo problema con las novelas de amor con argumento, Eric, pero el problema viene cuando la protagonista se pasa más de cien páginas describiendo la perfección del rostro de su amado…

-En eso llevas razón –rió Eric- Sea como sea, tienes que hacerlo. Prometo que será la última que te encargue, aunque sabes perfectamente que tengo un don para las novelas que se venderán y cuales no, y el público joven y adolescente es el que me está ayudando a pagar la universidad de mis hijas. –ambos nos reímos- Vale, pues te dejo trabajar. Luego te veo.

Y tal como vino, se fue. Cogí el tocho de folios y decidí empezar a leer. Cuanto antes empezara, antes terminaría, y esa idea me consolaba.

_Sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo al mediodía y sus labios carnosos cual melocotón en almíbar tan dulces y deliciosos que no podía dejar de comerlos. Su pelo era de un color miel, sedoso y suave, tan largo casi como el mío. Su nariz tan perfecta que me hacía…_

No me podía creer que ese pastel se fuera a vender tanto como decía Eric, aunque sabía que en el fondo tenía razón.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿Diga?

-¡Hasta que por fin te dignas a contestar!-chilló una mujer con voz aguda, muy conocida para mí. Parecía estar demasiado enfadada como para saludar.

-Hola, Alice, ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, señorita. Empieza a explicarme porqué razón no he tenido noticias tuyas desde hace una semana y no me valen excusas –dijo Alice

-La verdad es que he estado bastante ocupada. No te lo tomes como algo personal.

-¡Ja! Eso díselo a alguien que no te conozca, Isabella.

-Espero que no hayas llamado a la policía, Alice –dije riéndome- No quiero que a mi madre le de un ataque…y ya sabes que anda mal del corazón.

-Muy graciosa Bella-me-invento-excusas-tontas Swan, no tendrá esto nada que ver con el regreso de cierto exnovio tuyo, ¿verdad?

-¡Qué no!

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Claro que lo estoy!

-Bien, como tú digas, pero no me creo ni una palabra de lo que estas diciendo. Deberías llamar a Rosalie, está bastante enfadada contigo.

-Vale, lo haré cuando salga del trabajo, lo prometo.

-Eso espero. ¿Te veré el sábado? Habíamos pensado ir al cine. Te recuerdo que queríamos ver la nueva peli de Tom Cruise y se estrena este viernes

-De acuerdo iré. Te llamo en un par de días para concretar, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero, pequeñita.

-Y yo a ti, gigantita.

Me reí. A esta chica no se le escapaba una, no podía engañarla de ninguna de las maneras. Pero tenía razón, como casi siempre. Sin duda no podía escaparme de esta salida, sólo esperaba que Edward y Tanya decidieran salir solos el sábado.

La mañana siguió muy tranquila. Yo seguí corrigiendo la novela, riéndome a veces de las bobadas románticas que escribía la nueva Corín Tellado. De vez en cuando Laurent, el jefe del departamento gráfico se pasaba por mi despacho para que eligiera los nuevos dibujos diseñados por su equipo.

Cuando estaba a punto de marcharme, llegó Jess corriendo y llevando una pila de sobres dorados pequeños.

-¡Bella! ¡Menos mal que aún no te has ido! Ten, esto es para ti –me dio los sobres.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?

-Invitaciones para un baile de navidad, a mí no preguntes –Jessica se encogió de hombres

¿Un baile de navidad? ¿Es que estábamos en el instituto? Odiaba las fiestas y sus sucedáneos. Odiaba bailar. Odiaba arreglarme y perder el tiempo en elegir vestidos horteras. Odiaba las reuniones sociales que implicaban a más de 10 personas, y tenía la espantosa sensación que aquello iba a ser algo horrible. Decididamente iba a matar al idiota al que se le hubiera ocurrido semejante insensatez

Salí escopetada hacia el despacho de Eric. Quería explicaciones, y las quería rápido. Estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera me molesté en llamar a la puerta. Ángel estaba hablando por teléfono, pero no me importó

-¿Un baile de navidad? ¿En que demonios estás pensando, Eric?

-Luego te llamo –colgó el teléfono- Ya sabia yo que te ibas a poner así, Bella. Tranquilízate y respira hondo ¿quieres? Déjame explicarte.

-Pues hazlo rápido y antes de que me de un ataque de histeria, por favor.

-Las editoriales más importantes del país hemos decidido hacer un baile el día de navidad para conocernos un poco más, y sin ningún tipo de competencia o ganas de pelear. Sólo hermanamiento e igualdad.

-¿Pero en Navidad? ¿No se supone que son fechas para estar con la familia?

-Bueno, ya sabes que los hombres de negocios somos así, no tenemos vida familiar –Eric rió.

-¿Y tengo que ir yo?

-Bella, eres la segunda de abordo en esta empresa. Claro que tienes que ir.

-Pero, pero… ¡Yo odio las fiestas! ¡Las odio!

-Ir a una fiesta no te matará. Confía en mí, estoy seguro que lo pasarás bien

-Sí, hombre…

-Mira, esas invitaciones son para que invites a quien quieras. Sabía que te ibas a poner nerviosa y por eso se las di a tu secretaria para que te las diera a ti. Tómalo como un favor personal.

-Pero…

-Relájate y deja de preocuparte –Eric se levantó de la silla y rodeó la mesa. A continuación se sentó en ella, quitándose las gafas para observarme mejor.- Mira, Bella, vas a ir, de modo que no sirve para nada que discutis. Te necesito allí, así que vete a casa, reflexiona y ve comprando un bonito vestido. No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

¡Maldita sea! Ese hombre si que sabía ser persuasivo. Hice lo que me dijo. Me fui a casa y me tumbé en el sofá y desee, por todos los cielos, que la tierra se abriera y me tragara.

****

Hola people!!! Como andáis?? Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo!! Que tal un review para saber vuestras criticas??

Un besazo para tods y mil gracias para todos lo que entran y se toman la molestia de leer!!!


	8. Invitaciones

**CAPITULO 8: INVITACIONES**

"_We have changed but we're still the same  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool..."_

_(Cool-Gwen Stefany)_

_***_

Estaba literalmente jodida.

Alice y Rosalie me habían arrastrado de compras al enterarse de la noticia del baile de navidad, y estaba a punto de darme un colapso nervioso. Ni siquiera sabía porqué había aceptado autolesionarme con semejante tortura, porque eso era lo que suponía una salida de compras con esas dos.

Todavía me acordaba de la tarde en la que Rosalie se enteró en que estaba embarazada. Alice nos arrastró a las dos a una dolorosa sesión de compras de conjuntos de recién nacidos, guardachupetes, calentadores de biberones y otra serie de artilugios que ni siquiera sabía que existieran. Debía reconocer que esa tarde aprendí mucho sobre el mundo de los bebés.

Llevábamos más de cuatro horas de tienda en tienda y todavía no habíamos encontrado nada _"que hiciera que los hombres se tropezaran al verme"_ según palabras textuales de Rose. Yo rodé los ojos. No había escuchado nada más estúpido en mi vida.

Estaba en el probador de la décima tienda que visitábamos. Me había probado un vestido de color negro de seda hasta los pies, con escote palabra de honor y un bonito lazo ancho plateado en la cintura. Debía admitir que no me quedaba mal.

-¡Llevas ahí dentro más de diez minutos!-gritó Alice- Abre la maldita puerta de una vez si no quieres que entre a por ti

Me estremecí y abrí la puerta. Rosalie y Alice se quedaron mirándome como si fuera un cachorrito recién nacido, con una ternura infinita en sus ojos.

-Oh cariño, estás…estás…

-Preciosa –dijo Alice, con una sonrisa

-Maravillosa –continuó Rose

-Asombrosa –concluyó Alice

-Creo que hemos encontrado el definitivo.-dije riéndome de sus expresiones.

Las tres estuvimos de acuerdo, de modo que lo compramos y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra heladería favorita en el centro de la ciudad. Estábamos tan exhaustas que nos sentamos en la terraza a devorar nuestros helados.

-Y dime Bella… ¿has conocido a alguien para llevar a la fiesta? –dijo Alice, con tanta naturalidad que hasta me hizo atragantar.

-No sabía que tenía que hacerlo-dije yo, mientras daba palmadas en mi pecho.

-¡¿Acaso pensabas ir sin pareja al baile?! –Rosalie me miró como si estuviera loca

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡No es ningún crimen estar soltera, maldita sea!-dije enfadada.

-Claro que no es lo es, Bella. Solo te estamos diciendo que deberías de ir acompañada, ¿verdad, Alice?

-¡Por supuesto! Además no querrás guardarte para ti las invitaciones del gran sarao del año, ¿no?

-Sólo es el sarao del año para ti, Alice. Para mí es una más de las cosas tediosas que tengo que soportar en mi trabajo.

-¡Venga hombre, seguro que no! –Contestó Rosalie- Mira, le he hablado de ti a Alex, del departamento de marketing y está deseando conocerte. Es un chico genial y estoy segura que…

-Dios, pero ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir q no quiero conocer a ningún hombre que me presentéis vosotras?

-¿Por qué no? –dijo Rose, enfadada

-Porque estoy segura que así no conoceré al adecuado, sólo algún rollete de una noche, y no quiero eso. –indiqué. El amor no se busca, viene por sí mismo.

-Como sigas esperando a que el amor venga por sí mismo, Bella, te…

-Sí, Alice, me quedaré como una solterona de cuarenta años, con cinco gatos y cenando comida precongelada, -dije, con voz monótona- ¿Cuántas veces me lo has repetido ya?

-¡Sólo queremos que seas feliz! –exclamó Alice

-Lo sé, y os lo agradezco, pero eso es algo que necesito hacer sola. Tenéis que dejarlo, en serio.

Alice y Rosalie se miraron entre sí como si les hubiera dado una bofetada, sin embargo, asintieron. En el fondo sabían que tenía razón, aunque nunca lo admitieran.

***

La tarde se pasó volando, de modo que cuando regresé a mi casa, lo único que me apetecía era sentarme en el sofá y leer un buen libro. Así que cogí mi ejemplar de Orgullo y Prejuicio, mi libro favorito, y decidí releérmelo por enésima vez.

Cuando estaba justo en el momento en que Elizabeth Bennet y Darcy se conocen, sonó el teléfono. Descolgué, y la oí voz histérica de Rosalie.

-¡Te tengo que contar una cosa súper fuerte! ¡No, espera! Fuerte es quedarse poco, es ¡súper-mega-híper-ultra fuerte! Vamos, es tan fuerte que se te van a caer las bragas del susto.

-Me quedó claro, Rosalie.-me rei- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás embarazada otra vez?

-¿Embarazada? ¿Estás loca? Ya tengo dos, y no quiero arriesgarme a que sean gemelos otra vez –Rosalie suspiró- No, no se trata de mí. ¡Edward y su novia han cortado!

Me quedé un instante sin reaccionar. ¿Eran buenas o malas noticias? No sabía como tomármelo. Ni siquiera me había planteado cómo sería si Edward y Tanya rompieran, ¿me alegraría? No estaba segura. Rose carraspeó. Evidentemente, esperaba una respuesta, y yo no sabía ni qué decir…

-Oh, vaya…

-¿"_Oh vaya"_? ¿Te cuento el bombazo del año y sólo dices "_Oh,vaya_"?

-No sé, Rose, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No me alegro, pero tampoco me voy a poner a llorar, sencillamente no es asunto mío.

-¿Quieres saber qué pasó al menos?

-Vale, cuéntamelo que estás deseándolo

Rosalie soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Como me conoces, tía…Pues mira, cuando volví a casa después de nuestra maravillosa sesión de compras, ¿y sabes a quien me encontré en casa? A Edward. En el sofá. Llorando. –Esperó a escuchar mi reacción, pero como no dije nada, continuó- Resulta que su maravillosa novia ha vuelto a Nueva York y le había exigido que volviera con él. Edward por lo visto se negó, y ella por supuesto, no puede dejar su carrera tan prometedora como modelo, así que hizo las maletas y se largó antes de lo que mi marido tarda en comerse una hamburguesa…No sin antes de acostarse con el mejor amigo de Edward en Nueva York, claro.

-Qué zorra.

-Ya te digo. Zorra es poco para lo que se merece. No es que Edward sea santo de mi devoción, ¿sabes? Pero me dio algo de pena verlo así…

-Ya.

-En fin, ¿te has planteado invitarle al baile de navidad?

-No sé si es muy buena idea, Rose, no creo que se sienta muy cómodo en mi presencia, y mucho menos después de haber roto con su novia.

-¿Estás segura? No sé, cielo, pero está bastante mal, creo sería bueno para él, y es una buena oportunidad para enterrar el hacha de guerra. Además sabes que me duele ver a la gente tan desamparada…Piénsalo, ¿vale? He de colgar, tengo que hacer la cena para mis hijas. Te llamo mañana. Te quiero

Colgué el teléfono. Rosalie me había dado bastante que pensar. Quizás llevaba razón: era hora de enterrar el hacha de guerra y dar por acabada la ofensiva.

***

Era una locura y lo sabía, pero Rosalie lo había hecho con la mejor de sus intenciones. Rosalie era una persona demasiado noble, demasiado buena, a veces hasta irritaba. Su mayor deseo era vernos a todos felices y contentos, como en una familia feliz, pero sabía que eso era prácticamente una utopía. Pero era tan dulce, que a veces me costaba ser grosera con ella. Me sentí en la obligación de hacerlo.

Cogí el teléfono y marqué el número. Ese número que no había marcado en años. Ese número que aún me sabía y era casi imposible olvidarlo. Suspiré cuando oí esa dulce y aterciopelada voz masculina.

-¿Diga?

-Edward…

-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Sí. Escucha, te llamaba para preguntarte si te apetecería ir al baile de Navidad de mi empresa. –en ese momento empecé a divagar.-Me han dado invitaciones de sobra y los chicos se han apuntado enseguida, ya sabes como les gustan las fiestas. Es un baile de gala, sé que no te gusta ponerte traje y esas cosas. No tienes porqué aceptar, no quiero que te sientas obligado a decir que sí, sólo pensaba que te podría animar después de lo de…bueno, después de lo de tu...-me interrumpió con una fuerte carcajada.

-Bella, ¿estás divagando?

-No, claro que no, solo quería saberlo porque tengo que confirmar la gente a la que voy a llevar, ya sabes, por la disposición de mesas y tal, y queda una semana, de modo que…

-Claro que me gustaría ir.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, claro que sí. Es muy amable por tu parte invitarme.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Al cien por cien.-volvió a reir

-Bueno…vale

-¿Acaso esperabas que dijera que no? –

Me sonrojé violentamente, agradeciendo que estuviera delante. No quería darla la razón, aunque la tuviera. La verdad es que no sabía que iba a decir, pero desde luego no esperaba que aceptara con tanta naturalidad.

-No, yo no…, yo…no lo sé

-Oh…

-Vale, pues… ya te llamaré para confirmarte la hora.

-Bien. Gracias, Bella

-De nada…Adiós.

Colgué y me tumbé en el sofá con las manos en los ojos. La cosa se estaba complicando…

***

Holaaaa! Que tal?? Espero que os haya gustado!

Mañana LUNA NUEVA!!! Wauuuuu no me puedo creer el tiempo pase tan rapido. Hace nada estaban grabandola y ya estamos en noviembre y a punto de volver a ver a nuestros maravillosos personajes en accion de nuevo !!!! Estoy contando las horas!!!

Bueno, deciros que la actitud de Bella es perfectamente comprensible, al menos para mí. Pensad que ella quiere a sus amigos y no está dispuesta a aislarse de ellos por culpa de Edward. ¿Crees que su actitud es la adecuada? ¿Qué pensais? Sinceramente si algo de eso me pasara a mí, haría de tripas corazón y me enfrentaría a mi ex.

En fin…os dejo ya! Dejadme un review please!!!! Un besazo para todos y mil gracias para los favoritos, alertas y comentarios!!!Me hace muy muy feliz ;-)


	9. El baile de Navidad

**CAPITULO 9: EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD**

"_I gotta a feeling,  
that tonight it's gonna be a good night.."_

_(BEP-I gotta feeling)_

_***_

Llegó el día del gran baile, y yo estaba totalmente aterrorizada. Tenía la sensación que esa fiesta iba a cambiar mi relación con Edward, que iba a quedarse definida de una vez por todas, y ni siquiera sabía si sería para bien o para mal. No quería volver a empezar donde lo dejamos, no me sentía preparada para perdonarle sin recordar lo que me hizo y, aunque estuviera enamorada de él, ese dolor aún seguía demasiado vivo en mi interior.

Habíamos salido un par de veces con el grupo y estaba algo cansada de las miradas furtivas y sonrisas fugaces que me dedicaba. Yo intentaba guardar las distancias, no quería involucrarme con él, aunque a veces se me olvidaran las razones por las que no estábamos juntos.

Había decidido tener una relación cordial con él, ya que no podía permitir que su presencia me alejara de mis amigos. No éramos exactamente amigos, digamos que nuestra relación era bastante parecida a la que podría mantener con un conocido.

El día del baile, mis chicas y yo decidimos arreglarnos en casa de Rosalie, que era la más grande y cómoda. Estuvimos casi todo el día con tratamientos de belleza con extrañas pastas hechas de productos de dudosa calidad y poca efectividad. Cuando por fin me coloqué mi vestido y mis zapatos sentí un gran alivio.

Debía admitir que no lucía mal. Mi pelo, que normalmente estaba hecho una maraña, estaba brillante y mi melena caía en cascada en unos bonitos bucles, todo por obra y gracia de Alice. El vestido se ajustaba como un guante a mi cuerpo, y había elegido un abrigo de color negro de terciopelo muy elegante.

Alice y Rosalie estaban preciosas también. Alice llevaba un vestido color azul de gasa de tirantes y con un escote vertiginoso en forma de V. Su pelo negro estaba decorado por una diadema de color azul, a juego con el vestido, el bolso y los tacones.

Por su parte, Rosalie tenía un vestido de color rosa muy ajustado anudado al cuello y con un gran lazo detrás. Su pelo rubio estaba adornado con pequeñas flores del mismo color que su vestido y parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas. A veces me preguntaba como era posible que hubiera dado a luz a dos criaturas y que su cuerpo siguiera como el de una adolescente.

Los chicos nos esperaban en el salón mientras veían la tele con aspecto de estar aburridos. Los tres estaban muy guapos y elegantes con sus trajes negros y corbata. Una vez bajamos, sus caras se iluminaron.

-¡Chicas! Estáis…estáis… ¡Guau!-dijo Jasper con los ojos muy abiertos y cogiendo a su esposa por la cintura.

-Estáis preciosas, chicas. Vais a ser el punto de mira de las cotillas de la fiesta –dijo Emmet.

-¡Bella vas a tener que invitarnos a todas las fiestas de tu editorial! Con este recibimiento…-dijo Alice, dándole un pequeño beso a Jasper, que la miraba con ojos embelesados.

-¡Por favor no digas eso, Alice! –dije soltando una carcajada

Edward se acercó a mí con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos verdes brillaban con una emoción desconocida. Llevaba puesto un traje de color negro, camisa negra y corbata blanca. Me recordaba a un gangster de la mafia italiana de las películas antiguas.

-Estás guapa.

-Gracias –le dediqué una sonrisa tímida. Intenté relajarme un poco y aliviar la tensión- Supongo que Al Capone te ha dejado el traje, ¿no?

-En realidad fue Vito Corleone, ya sabes lo mucho que admiro su aspecto en "El padrino".

-Ya decía yo que no parecías muy legal…

Todos nos reímos fuertemente y salimos dirigidos hacia nuestros coches. Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo nos dirigimos hacia el coche de Jasper, mientras que Rosalie y Emmet se fueron en el otro.

El baile se celebraba en el hotel más caro de la ciudad, casi prefería no pensar el dinero que había costado toda esa locura. En recepción dejamos nuestras invitaciones y nuestros abrigos y decidimos entrar en el gran salón.

El salón era inmenso y estaba lleno hasta arriba. Ni siquiera podía calcular la cantidad de gente que había en aquella fiesta, sólo que había demasiadas personas.

Las paredes de la sala eran de color dorado y estaban adornadas con cintas de navidad muy refinadas. Las mesas eran circulares, rodeadas con elegantes sillas y un bonito centro de mesa. También había un árbol de navidad enorme justo en el centro de la sala, arreglado de manera muy cuidadosa y pulcra.

Una vez los invitados dispusimos de nuestras mesas, se nos sirvió la comida. La cena consistía en una ensalada italiana de primer plato, un hojaldre de espinacas y verduras de segundo y de postre degustamos dulces de navidad. Estábamos totalmente satisfechos y descansando del festín cuando la banda comenzó a tocar una suave música.

Rápidamente Alice y Jasper, y Rose y Emmet salieron corriendo hacia la pista de baile. Edward y yo nos quedamos sentados en un silencio tenso que ninguno de los dos nos atrevíamos a romper. Una sacudida en mi espalda me sobresaltó. Era el culpable de que hubiera tenido que acudir a aquella ostentosa fiesta, mi jefe.

Eric estaba muy atractivo aquella noche, y le hacía parecer 10 años más joven. Llevaba un chaqué de color negro de rayas, una camisa de color azul celeste y una corbata de color negra.

-¡Bella! Estás guapísima esta noche, ¿te diviertes?

-Preferiría estar en una fiesta de cumpleaños de un niño de 2 años. Con eso te lo digo todo.

-No será para tanto –dijo Eric riéndose. A continuación se volvió hacia Edward y se estrecharon las manos- Creo que no nos han presentado, soy Eric York, el jefe de esta encantadora señorita.

-Encantado, soy Edward Masen.

-Ah, tu debes ser su novio. –Edward y yo nos tensamos.

-Pues, bueno, en realidad soy…

-Ten cuidado con ella, chaval. Si alguna vez me entero de que le haces daño, te perseguiré y me encargaré personalmente de ti. La quiero como a una hija y no permitiré que nadie le haga daño.

-Eric, en realidad él no…

-De acuerdo, señor –contestó rápidamente. Yo le miré sorprendida. ¿Estaba loco? ¿Por qué hacía eso? – Lo tendré en cuenta. –Eric soltó una carcajada.

-Muy bien, decirte que te llevas una joyita, y que tengas cuidadito porque cuando se enfada puede ser una auténtica fiera.

Y se fue, no sin dejar de reírse.

Edward me miró con ternura. Yo volví la mirada, sonrojándome como una tonta "Contrólate, idiota, no tienes quince años" ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? ¿Es que había vuelto a la edad del pavo? Era Edward, por el amor de Dios. El hombre que me había destrozado el corazón y el culpable de mi poca predisposición a mantener una relación larga.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Le miré con ojos desorbitados. Él sabía de sobra que odiaba bailar, que no sabía dar un paso sin tropezarme o caerme. Incluso había declinado más de una invitación por parte de él a bailar salsa, su pasión, en el club latino del centro comercial. ¿Es que me estaba vacilando?

-Creo que es mejor que no. Podría caerme y no me apetece acabar la noche en el hospital.

-No te dejaré caer, Bella.

No me escuchó, como siempre, así que tiró de mí suavemente y me hizo levantarme. Mientras me llevaba a la pista de baile sólo rogué a los cielos salir viva.

_***_

Vale. Debía admitir que bailar con Edward no era tan duro como me había imaginado, quizás incluso agradable. Me agarraba fuertemente por la cintura con una de sus manos y con la otra me apretaba la mía. Yo le agarraba suavemente por su hombro y me mecía lentamente de un pie a otro.

La orquesta tocaba una balada que conocía muy bien, "Love me tender" de Norah Jones, lo único que esperaba es que terminara pronto.

_Love me tender, love me sweet  
Never let me go  
You have made my life complete  
And I love you so_

Love me tender, love me true  
All my dreams fulfill  
For, my darling I love you  
And I always will.  


-Estás guapísima esta noche, Bella.

-Gracias, tu tampoco estás mal, teniendo en cuenta que hemos conseguido que la Camorra no te persiga.

Edward se rió.

-La verdad es que esa es la última de mis preocupaciones. Estoy más interesado en espantar a los moscardones que no dejan de echarte el ojo –puse los ojos en blanco- Si no me crees, mira a esos tíos que te miran dos mesas más allá. Aunque lo más correcto sería decir que te devoran con los ojos.

Me giré. Maldita sea, llevaba razón, esos salidos me miraban como si fuera la portada de playboy. Era asqueroso.

-Es normal que te miren así –dijo Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza- creo que si no estuviera yo aquí, ya se te habrían lanzado al cuello.

-¿Y quien te ha dicho que no quiero que se me lancen? –dije enfadada. Estaba actuando de una manera muy posesiva y me estaba asustando. Ya no éramos nada, no sabía el porqué de su actitud

-Vamos, Bella, tu no eres así. Tú no eres de las que se lanzan desde el primer momento.

-Tú ya no me conoces. He cambiado.

-Bella…

-No, Bella, no. He cambiado y no tengo que darte ninguna explicación sobre ello.

-No te estoy pidiendo ninguna explicación.

-Genial, porque no te la pienso dar.

-Vale.

-Vale.

_  
Love me tender, love me dear  
Tell me you are mine  
I'll be yours through all the years  
'Till the end of time_

Nos volvimos a sumir en nuestros pensamientos, mientras la dulce voz de Norah Jones llenaba el silencio que se había formado entre los dos. Él ya no me miraba, si no que tenía los ojos vacíos, sin vida. Yo me dediqué a mirarme los pies. No me sentía capaz para mirarle a la cara. Edward suspiró y me volvió a hablar.

_Love me tender, love me true  
All my dreams fulfill  
For, my darling I love you  
And I always will  
Always will  
_

-Bella, vamos a intentar llevarnos bien, por favor.

-Ya tuve que soportar aguantarte con tu Barbie pelirroja. No me pidas imposibles.

-Nadie te obligó, podrías haberte limitado a ignorarnos, simplemente. Además, ya no vas a tener que aguantarnos, te recuerdo que hemos roto.

-Ya lo sé, tampoco es que me interese tu vida amorosa. Me da igual con quien salgas.

Edward soltó una carcajada, acercando tanto su rostro al mío que casi pude sentir su aliento y oler su perfume. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y mi respiración se agitó. ¿Por qué me hacía sentir eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Definitivamente, alguien ahí arriba me odiaba profundamente

-¿Estás segura de eso, Isabella?

-Claro que estoy segura.

Edward acercó aún más su rostro, mirándome con deseo. Sentía su respiración agitada y su nariz muy cerca de la mía. Noté como mis piernas comenzaban a temblarme y temí desmayarme en aquel mismo instante. "Bueno" pensé "al menos tendré a alguien que me sostenga cuando me caiga".

-¿Estás completamente segura de que te da igual quien comparte mi cama?

-Completamente.

Y entonces pasó. Me besó. De una manera que pensaba que iba a enloquecer. Sus labios devoraban los míos y yo, como una idiota que era, le correspondía con la misma pasión. Empecé a jadear. Le necesitaba, le necesitaba como el oxígeno, no podía vivir sin él, no podía respirar sin él. ¡Maldita sea, pero como le odiaba al mismo tiempo!

No sé como pero logré zafarme de su abrazo. Le di un empujón y salí corriendo de la pista de baile. Necesitaba aclarar mis ideas, despejarme, de modo que me dirigí hacia la terraza y me asomé al balcón. El aire de la calle y la circulación del tráfico me relajaron bastante. Estábamos a 1º y yo ni siquiera llevaba abrigo, pero no me importaba, casi ni sentía el frío de la noche.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué había tenido que besarme? ¿Acaso era tan egoísta que no veía que no quería nada con él? Lo peor del asunto es que le había correspondido. Le había correspondido con la misma o incluso mayor vehemencia que él, y no había podido evitarlo.

Me arrepentía de ese beso y lamenté sinceramente no ser lo suficientemente lista como para apartarme de él en el momento adecuado. ¡Pero no! Lo había hecho, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Sólo esperaba que él no hubiera interpretado mal aquel beso.

No era consciente del tiempo que había pasado, pero empezaba a notar el relente de la noche y me estaba empezando a quedar helada. Oí unos pasos detrás y me volví.

Me encontré con el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida. Corrección: el segundo hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida.

Era alto, perfectamente podía medir más de 1,90. Tenía el cabello marrón oscuro, y unos preciosos y profundos ojos negros. Parecía atlético, pero era difícil saberlo debajo de su traje negro. Sus labios eran carnosos y rosados, en ese momento sonreía de una manera muy seductora e irresistible.

-Hola. ¿Necesitas un hombro donde llorar?

¿Es que aquella noche no podían dejarme simplemente en paz?

***

El chico me miraba, aún sonriendo, pero yo era incapaz de articular palabra. Me aclaré la garganta, y esperé a que la voz me saliera de forma controlada.

-En realidad estaba pensando…

-¿En medio de la noche y sin abrigo? Me parece que no es muy buena idea. Ten esto –se sacó la chaqueta y me colocó por los hombros.- Creo que tu jefe se enfadaría contigo si te dieras de baja justo cuando más facturamos en todo el año.

-Gracias. –dije sonriendo. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-No hay de qué. Por cierto, soy David.

-Yo soy Isabella, pero llámame Bella.

-Un hermoso nombre para una hermosa dama.

Me ruboricé furiosamente, agradeciendo que con la luz de la noche no se me notara.

-Gracias

David se rió.

-¿Siempre eres tan agradecida con los desconocidos?

-Sólo con los que me prestan su abrigo.

Volvió a reír. Yo me limité a acurrucarme en el abrigo y pude percibir un aroma fresco y varonil. No pude evitar sonrojarme de nuevo, ¿pero que pasaba esta noche que actuaba como una cría?

Nos quedamos un instante en silencio. Sentí que me miraba y temía volver a sonrojarme, así que me detuve a mirar el cielo oscuro. La luna estaba llena y relumbraba en toda su plenitud. Él pareció darse cuenta de aquello y se dedicó a mirar la luna también. Parecía fascinado.

-¿Sabes? En mi pueblo solían decir que las noches en las brilla la luna llena nace un nuevo amor. Me pregunto si será cierto…

-Es bueno conocer las leyendas de nuestros pueblos...Siempre he dicho que el día en el que no aprendes nada bueno, es una desperdiciado-me reí. Él acompañó mis risas.

-Así que… ¿eres editora? ¿Para quién trabajas?

-New Moon. Y bueno, realmente lo que hago es corregir las cursiladas que escribe una chica en la edad del pavo. Si a eso le quieres llamar editar…-se volvió a reír- ¿Y tú? ¿También te mandan editar novelas eróticas o te limitan al suspense?

-Bueno, lo mío es traducir. Llevo como diez años en la editorial Eclipse, traduciendo casi de todo.

-¿Diez años? ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Tengo 33, ¿Acaso parezco más joven?

-Bueno, la verdad es que sí…No me esperaba que alguien tan joven fuera tan caballeroso.

-Aún quedamos de esos en el mundo.

-Creía que os habíais extinguido…-suspiré

Él me miró y sonrió tiernamente. No me pude resistir y le devolví la mirada. Sus ojos eran dulces y amables, pero había algo en ellos que me parecían sospechosos, algo que ocultaban. Sus ojos me recordaban a las tostadas con miel que me hacía mi madre, dulces, suaves e inolvidables. Debía irme. No podía dejarme seducir por aquel chico tan encantador.

-Tengo…tengo que irme. Creo que mis amigos se estarán preguntando dónde estoy. Me ha encantado conocerte, David.

Le dí un pequeño beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo de allí, no sin antes devolverle la chaqueta.

Me iba a dar un ataque. Mi vida se había convertido en una auténtica montaña rusa emocional. Había pasado de la aburrida rutina a la novedad vertiginosa. "Si salgo viva de esta locura, me haré budista"-pensé, divisando a Alice y Jasper en la pista de baile. Estaban abrazados y acaramelados, bailando como si estuvieran solos en el mundo, como si no hubiera nada excepto a ellos. Lamenté tener que interrumpirles, pero era necesario.

-Perdonad, chicos, pero me tengo que ir.

-¿Te vas a ir sola?-chilló Alice-¿Estás loca?

-Hay una parada de taxi justo ahí enfrente. No os preocupéis.

-De acuerdo, mañana te llamaré, pero como no me contestes llamaré al FBI, lo juro –amenazó mi querida amiga.

Solté una carcajada, en el fondo me gustaba que hiciera ese tipo de amenazas porque demostraban su cariño hacia mí. Por eso la quería tanto.

Me despedí de todos y salí disparada hacia la parada del taxi, y no tardé en subirme en uno. Cuando llegué a casa, ni siquiera me quité el vestido, sino que me tiré en la cama y me quedé dormida a los diez segundos, procurando no pensar en todo lo que había pasado aquella noche infernal.

***

Hola!!!!!! Q tal????? Os gusto??? Bueno este capítulo es bastante más largo, no os podreis quejar eh?

Ya vi NEW MOON!! Dios mio es INCREIBLE!! Es bastante fiel al libro y para las fans es muy importante eh?

En fin, muchisimas gracias por las alertas y los reviews, he contestado a los que he podido! Un besazo ;) y nos vemos en la proxima


	10. El traductor sexy

**Capítulo 10****: EL TRADUCTOR SEXY**

"_And I know someday that it'll all turn up  
You'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
and I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get…  
I just haven't met you yet…"__  
_

_(__Haven't Met You Yet-Michael Bublé)_

_***_

-¡¿QUE EDWARD TE BESÓ?! -gritó Alice, mientras escupía la coca cola.-¿Y TÚ LE CORRESPONDISTE? ¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO MALDITA DESQUICIADA? ¿ES QUE NO TIENES DOS DEDOS DE FRENTE O QUE TE PASA? SI ROSE NO ESTUVIERA DELANTE, TE JURO QUE TE…

-Queríais saberlo –me encogí de hombros- Sólo me he limitado a deciros los hechos.

Nos habíamos reunido en mi casa en una urgente tertulia de chicas. Habíamos puesto un par de películas sangrientas y con unas cuantas cabezas cortadas, del tipo que le gustaban a Rosalie, cosa que me parecía de lo más raro, ya que era la persona más dulce sobre la faz de la Tierra. Según ella "son películas que no puedo ver con mis niñas, así que las veo con vosotras". Alice y yo nos limitábamos a comer golosinas y beber refrescos.

Mis amigas me miraban como si estuviera loca. Sabía lo que parecería desde fuera, pero ellas estaban felizmente casadas. No podían comprenderlo.

-A ver, déjame que entienda –Rose se acarició las sienes- Besaste a tu ex, del que te confiesas todavía enamorada y después conoces al traductor sexy de la editorial competidora y también le besas…

-¡Sólo le di un inocente besito en la mejilla!

-Y luego te largas de la fiesta –siguió, haciendo caso omiso de mi interrupción.- ¿Eres masoquista, tía? Y lo más loco… ¡Ni siquiera le pediste el teléfono!

-Supongo que no me di cuenta en ese momento. De todas formas, no creo que lo vuelva a ver…

-¿Y por qué has desperdiciado la oportunidad de conocer a ese chico? –preguntó Rosalie

-No lo sé.

-Estás…loca…-dijo Alice con ojos asesinos.-Mira, pequeña descerebrada, solo te lo diré una vez: aléjate de Edward. Te hizo daño y te destrozó, acuérdate de cómo estabas cuando se marchó. Si no llegamos a tu casa a tiempo, no estoy muy segura con lo que nos hubiéramos encontrado, Bella. –Suspiró- Nunca te he visto peor, y eso que te conozco de toda la vida. Grábatelo, por favor, tienes que poner distancia.

-Ya lo sé, Alice, ya lo sé…

-Haznos caso, cariño –dijo Rosalie, cogiéndome de las manos- Los hombres en general nos tratan como si fuéramos juguetes. Cuando se dan cuenta que no nos pueden tener, entonces es cuando más insisten. Edward no es la excepción, por muy bueno que esté.

-Sé que Edward no es buena persona –suspiré- pero no puedo evitar la atracción que siento por él. Dicen que las mujeres nos fijamos en los chicos malos, y supongo que es verdad…

Aún me acordaba de James, el macarra de mi clase del instituto. Solía sentarse al final de la clase, con las piernas casi siempre por encima de la mesa, sin abrir un libro y soltando todas las groserías que se le ocurrieran. Todas las chicas estábamos enamoradas de él en secreto, incluso Alice, y yo sentía una extraña fascinación hacia aquel golfillo que se metía en líos continuamente. Una vez incluso había sido expulsado por robar dinero del bolso de la profesora de lengua. Me preguntaba qué había sido de él.

Acuné mi cabeza entre mis rodillas. Odiaba estar en esa incómoda situación, pero en asuntos del corazón nadie podía estar a salvo de nada. Aún seguía enamorada de él y no podía evitarlo.

-Bueno, cuéntanos algo del traductor. ¿Está bueno? ¿Tiene las manos grandes? Porque dicen que los hombres con manos grandes son mejores en la cama.

Me reí. Alice siempre sabía que decir para levantarme el ánimo.

-Pues no me fijé en sus manos, la verdad. –Alice chasqueó la lengua- Pero era un cielo, hasta me prestó su chaqueta porque estaba muerta de frío.

-¡Oh, qué mono! – Dijo Rosalie- Lástima que no sepas como ponerte en contacto con él…Espera un momento…-la chica abrió mucho los ojos- ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no lo llamas a su trabajo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?! –grité. Definitivamente, mi amiga se había vuelto chiflada.

-¡Qué buena idea, Rosie!- Alice aplaudió con sus manitas. -¿Qué tiene de malo? Sabes donde trabaja, su empresa, su puesto de trabajo…Yo misma te conseguiré su número en Internet, si quieres.

-Y podemos hacerle una visita, también –siguió Rose- Podemos observar sus movimientos y espiarle. Tengo un amigo que trabaja en la policía, creo que podremos saber si tiene antecedentes.

-¡Si! Y también podríamos ver donde vive, ¡hasta entrar en su casa! Jasper tiene un primo que es cerrajero y creo que podría hacernos un favor si…

-¡Ya está bien, chicas! Nadie va a espiar a nadie –miré a Rosalie, quien agachó la cabeza- Y por supuesto, nadie va a entrar en casas ajenas –miré a Alice, pero ésta ni se inmutó. -Eso ya es pasarse de la raya, y no voy a permitir que atormentéis al pobre David.

-¡Pero es que tu no haces nada, Bella! –gritó Alice- ¡Puede ser el hombre de tu vida y tu vas a dejarlo pasar!

-Si fuera el hombre de mi vida, encontraríamos la manera de vernos de nuevo. Dejad de flipar, por favor, y vamos a ver la película.

Yo me giré a ver la película mientras engullía mi bol de palomitas. Cada una estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, de modo que casi no hicimos caso de la película. Una vez acabó la noche, Rosalie y Alice se marcharon, sin dejarme de insistir en que debía llamar a mi famoso traductor.

***

Los días seguían pasando, y ya estábamos en enero. Las vacaciones de Navidad habían acabado, de modo que no quedaba otro remedio que volver al trabajo.

No había vuelto a ver a Edward desde la fiesta y me sentía feliz por ello. Tampoco volvió a salir con nosotros, cosa que agradecía profundamente. Lo último que me apetecía era tener que enfrentarme a miradas incómodas y tensas. De todas formas, no sabría que decirle.

Me encontraba en mi despacho, sumida en la edición de la novela más rosa jamás escrita. "Menos mal que sólo me quedan un par de capítulos" pensé. Cuando estaba a punto de vomitar, sonó el teléfono. Lo cogí al primer toque, agradecida por la interrupción y dispuesta a hacerle un bonito regalo a quien se había acordado de mí tan oportunamente. Era Rosalie

-Hola, cariño, ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Rose!

-No interrumpo nada, ¿verdad? –la voz de Rosalie sonaba con verdadera ansiedad.

-No, claro que no.

-En realidad te llamaba para pedirte un favor. ¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche?

-No, todavía no, ¿por qué?

-¿Te importaría quedarte con las niñas? Emmet y yo tenemos una reserva para cenar esta noche, por nuestro aniversario, ya sabes, y la canguro nos ha fallado.

-Claro que sí, Rosie. Ya sabes lo bien que me lo paso con las niñas. –era totalmente cierto. En realidad, me gustaban más los niños que los adultos…-No hay ningún problema.

-¿De verdad? Se lo pedí a Alice y al parecer tiene una cena con los padres de Jasper, o algo así….¿No te importa, verdad?

-¡Claro que no!

-Oh, Bella, ¡Eres un ángel!

Me reí. La verdad es que estaba encantada de hacer de niñera de mis "sobrinas". Eran unas niñas muy buenas y no daban ningún problema. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo hacían sus padres, pero eran bastantes responsables para ser tan pequeñas.

-No te preocupes, Rosie, estoy encantada. Bueno, ¿y a dónde vais a cenar?

-Vamos a la "_Tour d'or_". Tenemos una reserva desde hace más de un mes y es la primera vez que vamos allí.

-Vaya, estoy impresionada…

La _"Tour d'or" _era el restaurante francés más caro de la ciudad en el que una simple ensalada podía costar unos 30 dólares. Generalmente todos los que iban allí solían ser gente de dinero como abogados o médicos. Sólo había ido una vez, cuando Edward y yo habíamos cumplido un año de noviazgo.

-¡Sí! ¡Estoy deseando ir! De acuerdo Bella, pues te esperamos sobre las 8, ¿vale? Las niñas suelen irse a dormir sobre las 10, así que no te darán mucha guerra. Gracias otra vez, cariño. Te quiero.

-Te quiero.

Justo cuando colgué, escuché unos golpecitos en mi puerta. A continuación, Jessica entró muy sigilosamente, llevando una docena de rosas rojas en sus manos. Yo la miré, perpleja.

-¿Qué demonios es esto, Jess? –dije, mientras mi secretaria dejaba el ramo en mi mesa.

-Esto es para ti, Bella. Alguien te debe querer mucho.-contestó con una sonrisita picarona

-Pero…¿De quién es?

-Ni idea, pero tienes una tarjeta.

Me fijé que entre dos rosas había una pequeña tarjeta de color rosa. La abrí y la leí:

_**Para la editora más guapa del mundo. Espero verte pronto, mi bella flor  
**_

_**David**_

Esto si que no me lo esperaba. ¿David? ¿El traductor sexy se acordaba de mí? Eso sí que era una sorpresa…

-Vaya…

-Bella, te has puesto roja como un tomate –dijo Jessica, riéndose a carcajadas.-¿Quién es el afortunado?

-Bueno, es alguien que acabo de conocer…

-Pues es bastante amable.

-Sí, supongo…

Jessica volvió a reírse, y a continuación, abrió la puerta y se marchó. Mi teléfono móvil volvió a sonar. Miré el número, pero era desconocido.

-¿Dígame?

-¿Dónde está mi editora favorita? –dijo una voz masculina. Me resultaba familiar, pero no podía decir quien era.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Así es cómo tratas a la gente que te evita una enfermedad tan grave como una gripe?-se río y enseguida le reconocí. Mi estómago dio un vuelco.- ¿Sabes que hace sesenta años la población moría de una simple gripe?

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, Dave… ¿Siempre te haces el listillo con las chicas que conoces o solo lo haces conmigo? –ambos reímos.

-Sólo contigo, Bella –contestó divertido- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Interrumpo algo importante?

-Ahora mismo acabo de recibir tus rosas.-dije, sonrojándome de nuevo- Son preciosas, no tendrías que haberte molestado.

-Tonterías. Tendría que habértelas entregado en persona.

-Muchísimas gracias, en serio.

-No ha sido nada, sólo quería que supieras que me acordaba de ti.

-Me ha encantado. Oye, pero ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número de teléfono?

-Ha sido fácil. Mi jefe es el mejor amigo del tuyo, de modo que sólo le he tenido que preguntar y voilà! Mencionó algo sobre un novio tuyo en la fiesta de Navidad y amenazó con llamar a la policía –nos reímos- Supongo que tendré que hacerle un poco la pelota.

-Eric es un verdadero encanto, pero está completamente equivocado. Edward no es mi novio. Es…bueno, es una historia bastante larga en realidad. Y bastante dramática.

-¿Qué tal si me la cuentas esta noche?

-¿Esta noche?

-¡Si! Podríamos salir, ir al cine, cenar, jugar a las cartas, a los bolos…Lo que te apetezca. Tú pide por esa boca.

Me reí. Aquel chico no perdía el tiempo. Me pregunté que pensaría Rose si dejaba plantada a sus hijas, ya que había prometido cuidar de ellas aquella noche.

-Me encantaría salir contigo, David, pero esta noche tengo una cita con las hijas de mi mejor amiga. Le prometí hacer de canguro y no creo que pueda escaparme.

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte, me encantan los niños. Tengo tres sobrinos que son unos verdaderos demonios y dicen que soy el único que los mantiene a raya, ¿Qué me dices? Tú, yo, las niñas y una buena película de Disney sería una buena combinación.

Lo pensé durante un instante. Aquel chico era un verdadero encanto y tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo mejor, pero no sabía lo que dirían Rosalie y Emmet sobre meter a desconocidos en su casa mientras estaban fuera.

-Es una idea estupenda, de verdad, pero tengo que consultarla con mi amiga. Es su casa y no quiero que se sienta incómoda. Te llamaré luego, ¿Vale?

-Claro. Eres una buena amiga, Bella. Hasta luego.

Llamé a Rosie. Enseguida se puso loca de contenta y empezó a parlotear

-Ni siquiera tienes que pedirme permiso, Bella, ya sabes que estoy deseando que conozcas a un hombre y te lo lleves a la cama, aunque te agradecería que no lo hicieras delante de las niñas. Ya han pillado a sus padres varias veces y no quiero tener que pagar más consultas de las necesarias al psicólogo, Bella…

-Para el carro, tía. No voy a acostarme con él, ni siquiera creo que sea una cita de las de verdad. Sólo vamos a cenar con las niñas y luego ver una película infantil. No creo que el sexo esté presente en la velada.

-Vale, vale, como quieras. Te espero a las 8, y tráete a tu traductor sexy. Te quiero.

***

Habíamos quedado en el hotel donde nos conocimos la noche del baile de Navidad. Estaba cerca de casa de Rosalie y Emmet, de modo que me parecía muy buena idea.

Yo estaba tan nerviosa que casi no podía respirar. ¿Qué tenía de especial aquel chico que me ponía tan histérica? Y sobre todo, ¿Dónde quedaba Edward en todo esto? Decidí no preocuparte por él aquella noche y concentrarme en David.

Me vestí de forma muy sencilla. Unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga de color verde. No era una cita propiamente dicha, de modo que no tuve que preocuparme en decorarme mucho. Total, sólo íbamos a estar con las niñas.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Rosalie y Emmet nos esperaban. Después de darme las instrucciones necesarias, se marcharon, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada significativa que no entendí muy bien.

-¡Tía Bella! -Gritó una de las gemelas, Ellen.

Ambas corrieron hacia mí y me abrazaron.

-¡Niñas! ¡Me alegro muchísimo de veros! Dejad que os mire –me separé de ellas.

Las crías estaban vestidas con un pijamita de color rosa y sonreían de oreja a oreja. Eran tan iguales que a primera vista no parecía haber ninguna diferencia entre las dos, pero una vez te acercabas y veías sus caritas eran muy distintas. Ellen llevaba su pelo rubio recogido en dos trenzas, mientras que Sharon lo llevaba suelto en una diadema del mismo color que su pijama. Se acababan de dar su baño y estaban preciosas, no podía creerme que estuvieran tan mayores.

Recordaba el día que nacieron como si no hubiera transcurrido más de un día, y habían transcurrido ya cinco años. Emmet me había llamado al trabajo hecho un manojo de nervios y yo había salido disparada hacia el hospital. Fueron las dos horas más largas de mi vida mientras Alice, Jasper y varios familiares aguardábamos en la sala de espera. Luego, Emmet salió muy sonriente y, vestido con bata y gorro verde, nos dio las buenas nuevas. A continuación se desmayó ante nuestra atónita mirada. Era normal y comprensible: habían sido nueve meses muy duros en los que las horas de sueño habían escaseado y el estrés había hecho mella en el recién estrenado papá.

-¡Dios mío pero os da vuestra madre de comer! ¡Habéis crecido muchísimo desde la última vez que os vi!

-Mamá dice que las verduras tienen _vitiminas _que nos hacen crecer –dijo Sharon- pero saben muy mal, tía, y huelen como cuando papá se tira un pedo.

David y yo nos echamos a reír. Era lo bueno de ser niño, siempre podías decir justo lo que pensabas. Las niñas se fijaron en David.

-Chicas, este es Dave, es un buen amigo mío. Estará con nosotras esta noche, ¿os parece bien?

-Claro que sí –dijo Ellen, dándole un beso en la mejilla a David, y sonriendo pícaramente- Mamá dice que estás muy bueno y que eres el que va a hacer que tía Bella sienta la cabeza.

David se sonrojó y yo tuve que mirar hacia otro lado para evitar reírme. Tendría que tener una charla muy seria con esos dos demonios.

****

Hola! Bueno he vuelto a subir el capitulo xq habia bastante confusion de personajes y ya lo he corregido (creo) Al principio David iba a hacer Jacob, pero decidi q mejor q no, Jacob aparecera mas adelante!!! Muchas gracias por avisarme!! Besazos

;);)


	11. Asesinos y extraterrestres

**Capítulo 11: SOBRE ASESINOS Y EXTRATERRESTES**

"_He kissed my lips, I taste__ your mouth…"_

_(Katy Perry-Thinking of you)_

***

La cena con mis sobrinas y David fue genial. Hicimos un par de pizzas y nos reímos muchísimo al comprobar mis pocas dotes culinarias. Menos mal que estaba David allí porque de no ser así, habríamos comido masa de pizza carbonizada.

Dave era un chico genial y empezaba a sentirme bastante cómoda y feliz junto a él. Sentía que podía hablar de cualquier cosa, sabía que él no me iba a juzgar. Era encantador con las niñas, correteaban juntos y tenía mil juegos para ellas, cocinaba de fábula, era amable, dulce y guapo. ¿Dónde estaba la cámara oculta?

Después de cenar, Ellen y Sharon estaban tan cansadas que decidimos posponer la película para otro día. Los cuatro estábamos contentos de repetir aquella maravillosa velada. Mientras esperábamos a que mis amigos volvieran de su cena de aniversario, nos relajamos en el sofá. Sin pensarlo, me apoyé en su hombro y cerré los ojos.

-Entonces…-empezó él- ¿Me vas a contar la historia con ese tal Edward? Ahora tenemos tiempo de sobra…Si quieres, claro.

Me removí en el sofá. No quería hablar de aquello, pero si quería empezar algo con él debía ser sincera y contarle toda la historia de mi patética vida. Así que lo hice, intentando ser objetiva y demorándome en todos los detalles que consideraba importantes. Le hablé de nuestra relación, de aquella fatídica noche en la discoteca con mi amigo de la infancia, de la huida a Nueva York e incluso mencioné a Tanya. Cuando acabé, David me miró comprensivo.

-Ese gilipollas no sabe lo que se ha perdido. Estás mejor sin él, Bella. Tus amigas tienen razón, es mejor olvidar y pasar página aunque sea doloroso.

-Ahora lo pienso fríamente y creo que no era el hombre para mí, ¿sabes? Es cierto que fuimos bastante felices y hubo mucho amor, por lo menos por mi parte, pero no entiendo como pudo tirar a la basura todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos sin ni siquiera luchar.

-Y sin dejarte hablar, no lo olvides.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero hace tiempo que decidí olvidarle y creo que voy por un buen camino –le sonreí. Decidí cambiar de tema, no quería deprimirle con mi historia- ¿Y tu qué? ¿No tienes nada que contarme? ¿Ninguna arpía en tu pasado?

David se rió y me revolvió el pelo.

-Sí, hay varias arpías y unas cuantas historias dolorosas. Lo peor del tema es que siempre hacían que yo quedara como el malo de la película, ¿sabes? Una vez salí con una mujer que me puso los cuernos durante los 9 meses que salimos con mi mejor amigo. Según ella, no le había dado suficiente placer, lo cual se traduce como que tenía una extraña adicción al sexo…-puso los ojos en blanco. No pude disimular una sonrisa.

-Debía tenerte exhausto…

-Ni te lo imaginas. Perdí unos 10 kilos durante toda la relación…

-Vaya.

-Ya ves que bien… También tuve una novia gótica en el instituto. Duramos un mes, y casi me convenció para suicidarme. –Solté una carcajada- Te lo digo en serio, tenía un rollo muy raro con la muerte. Menos mal que se cambió de instituto, si no seguramente no estaríamos hablando ahora mismo y le habría dado un gran disgusto a mi madre.

Estuvimos un rato más charlando hasta que llegaron Rosalie y Emmet con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Antes de terminar la noche me acompañó a casa, como el caballero que era. Quedamos para el próximo sábado y ya estaba deseosa verle otra vez.

Tenía algo irresistible, algo que me volvía loca. Jamás había conocido a ningún hombre así. Era muy fácil estar con él, me hacía sentir muy bien y no paraba de hacerme reír.

Me dormí con una agradable sensación que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Días más tarde me encontraba con mis amigas en mi habitación con miles de vestidos encima de la cama. Rose estaba en buscando en los cajones donde guardaba la lencería y Alice rebuscaba entre mi armario y sacaba ropa sin parar. Yo me limitaba a estar sentada en la cama mientras me retorcía el pelo, haciéndome la desentendida y mirando por la ventana

-¡Bella, no tienes nada que ponerte! –dijo Alice, cabreada y poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas- ¿Es que no te he enseñado nada en estos años?

-Alice por favor, no me hagas esto. Me gusta mi ropa y no tengo porqué cambiarla.

-¡Pero esto no es ropa para pedir guerra, Isabella!

-Es no voy pidiendo guerra. Sólo voy a cenar con un amigo.

-¡Y un cuerno! –Alice se volvió y sacó un vestido azul del armario, el mismo que había llevado en la fiesta de fin de año anterior -Muy bien, esto servirá. Póntelo. Ahora.

-¡Mira esto! ¡Sí que lo tenías escondido, picarona!– dijo Rosalie, sacando uno de mis conjuntos de lencería más provocativos. Era negro y de encaje que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Me lo había comprado mi madre, con la esperanza de que me lo pusiera en breve. ¡Ja! Lo guardaba por no hacerle el feo, no porque realmente tuviera intención de ponérmelo. Rosalie me lo tiró a la cara. Suspiré, de nada me servía llevarles la contraria.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba vestida, maquillada y peinada. Mi vestido azul eléctrico de manga por el codo me llegaba hasta la rodilla y llevaba unas botas altas negras de tacón muy cómodas. Mi pelo estaba peinado cuidadosamente con dos mechones atados en la coronilla.

David me esperaba en el restaurante italiano al que habíamos decidido acudir aquel día. Llevaba un chaleco de color verde y unos pantalones negros. Cuando me vio se le iluminó el rostro y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Me acerqué a la mesa y me senté, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

-Estás preciosa, Bella. –me sonrojé.

-Tú también estás muy bien. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

-Acabo de llegar, no te preocupes.

El camarero se acercó y nos tendió la carta. Yo le eché una ojeada al menú, y enseguida supe qué elegir.

-Buenas noches, ¿desean hacer su pedido ya o desean esperar?

David me miró interrogante y yo asentí. Él sonrió.

-Yo tomaré lasaña de atún, por favor. De beber agua mineral. -dije

-Y yo risotto con queso. De beber lo mismo que la señorita –dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien.

El camarero se marchó, y al cabo de unos minutos nos trajo nuestros platos. Sin duda, la eficiencia era el sello personal de este restaurante. Comimos en silencio hasta que David lo rompió.

-¿Sabes? Me gustan las mujeres que comen.

-¿Es que nunca has salido con una mujer que come?-dije- ¿Dónde sueles ir a pedir citas? ¿A una reunión de chicas con anorexia?

-No, claro que no- se rió- Solo me estaba acordando de una mujer con la que tuve una cita. Esa noche sólo comió una ensalada con un par de hojas de lechuga y una rebanada de tomate. Decía que no tenía hambre pero justo en ese momento oí el crujido de sus tripas. –me reí

-Bueno, puede que estuviera nerviosa.

-¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué?

-Seguramente estaría intimidada y le daba vergüenza comer delante de ti.

-¿Vergüenza? No lo entiendo. Comer es una de las necesidades básicas del ser humano, no hay nada de malo en ello. –se rió.

-Algunas hacemos eso.-Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Tú también?

-Yo no. Soy bastante distinta a las demás, ya lo irás descubriendo. No sé si eso es bueno o malo…

David no contestó, sino que se limitó a sonreírme con ternura.

Terminamos de cenar y después de que pagásemos, mejor dicho, él pagara, salimos a dar una vuelta por el paseo marítimo.

El paseo estaba lleno de parejas felices sentadas en los bancos de la orilla. Unos se besaban, otros se limitaban a mirar la luna y otros simplemente se abrazan y reían juntos. También había muchas familias con niños.

Me fijé especialmente en una familia formada por la pareja y dos niños pequeños, un niño de unos cinco años y un bebé. La mamá acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza a su bebé mientras tomaba su biberón. El padre, de mientras, tenía en brazos a su hijo mayor señalaba con el dedo al cielo, debía estar enseñándole algo sobre la luna o las estrellas. A continuación, el niño se bajó, se acercó a su mamá, y fascinado con su hermanito, le dio un beso en la mejilla. La madre sonrió con ternura, mientras que el papá le despeinaba el pelo.

Era una estampa bastante bonita y esperanzadora. Veía tantos tipos de amor que casi estaba abrumada: amor de hijo, de madre, de padre, de pareja, de hermanos… Debía ser bonito formar una familia con alguien por quien darías la vida. Debía ser bonito confiar en alguien tan ciegamente y saber que todo iba a ir bien pasara lo que pasara. Que siempre iban a estar juntos. Que por muy mal que fuera el mundo, ellos estaban juntos y no importaba nada más.

-Estás muy callada, ¿en qué piensas?

-Bueno, tonterías en su mayoría.

No me había dado cuenta pero habíamos llegado a una barandilla. Me apoyé y me dediqué a mirar el mar, sintiendo como el aire acariciaba mi rostro y me daba serenidad. David me imitó.

-Esta es mi parte favorita de la ciudad. El mar me da mucha calma. –dije

-A mi también.

-El mar y los columpios –me reí. Él acompañó mis risas. Ya le había hablado de mi extraña obsesión con los columpios y sabía de lo que hablaba.- Debo de estar totalmente loca.

David me cogió de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos. A continuación me dio un beso suave en los labios, casi un roce, pero lo suficiente para que me temblaran las piernas y me recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda. Me volvió a mirar, esperando mi reacción.

Sonreímos y en ese momento, actué impulsivamente: le volví a besar. Pero no era un beso tímido como el de antes, sino uno apasionado, de esos que te dejan sin aliento. Al principio era lento, sin prisas, dulce y suave, pero la necesidad de sus labios era tan fuerte que no tardé en aumentar la velocidad e introducir mi lengua en su boca. Él hizo lo mismo, de modo que el beso se convirtió en un baile de lenguas lleno de pasión y deseo.

Empecé a sentirme abrumada y noté un calor en mi cuerpo que casi me hizo empujarle hacia los matorrales y quitarle toda la ropa. No podía pensar con claridad y me estaba quedando sin oxígeno. Debía parar antes de desmayarme, y así lo hice. Nuestras frentes se tocaron e intentamos recuperar el aliento.

-Guau. –fue lo único que pude decir.

-Eso es quedarse corto…-dijo él.

-Dime una cosa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Eres asesino en serie? ¿Violador? ¿Tienes algún problema mental o de salud? ¿Tienes trastornos de personalidad? ¿Eres violento?

Él se rió.

-Que yo sepa, no.

-¿Entonces cual es la pega? ¿Tienes algún defecto?

-Tengo muchos, te puedo decir varios. Soy desordenado, me suelo despertar de mala leche la mayoría de los días, tengo graves problemas para dormir y serios problemas con la lavadora.

-No me parecen muy graves.

-Eso es porque no me has visto haciendo la colada. Tengo varias camisetas de color rosa por culpa de meterlas en la ropa de color. Ya ni me acuerdo del color originario.

-Me temo que mis defectos te pueden asustar.

David me miró con ternura y me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Bella, aunque me dijeras que en realidad eres una extraterrestre que ha venido a la Tierra para invadirla, no me asustaría.

Esperaba que fuera cierto. Sólo pedía que si aquello era un sueño, no despertarme nunca.

***

HELLO EVERYBODY!! Espero que os haya gustado!! Que tal si me decís vuestra opinión?? Bueno, no me mateis por favor! David es un personaje que no va a dar mucho juego, sobre todo a Edward…

Os invito a que paséis por mi otro recién estrenado one-shot "Odiando la navidad", para el concurso de Cullen Christmas Contest y es bonito, lo prometo!!!

Muchísimas gracias a todas esas personas que se toman la molestia de dejar un review y de agregadme a favoritos!!! Teneis un lugar especial en mi corazón, que lo sepais!!

Besos ;-)

_**En el próximo capítulo…**_

**-¿Qué pretendes con esa actitud? ¿Qué quieres de mí, Edward? **

_**-Quiero que dejes a ese imbécil y vuelvas conmigo. Quiero que me beses con la misma pasión que lo hacías antes. Quiero te olvides de ese cretino y que pases el resto de tu vida junto a mí. Eso es lo que quiero.**_


	12. Olvídate de mí

**Capitulo 14: OLVIDATE DE MÍ**

"_No te puedo creer._

_Ya ni quiero creerte._

_Te olvidaste de mí._

_Me tenías enfrente._

_Esta idiota se va._

_Voy a cambiar mi suerte._

_Ya no temo tu voz, tú me has hecho más fuerte…"_

_(Malú-No voy a cambiar)_

***

Oí el sonido del teléfono móvil y pegué un salto en la cama. Suspiré. Eran las siete de la mañana de un sábado, pero no me hacía falta mirar el identificador de llamadas para saber quien era. Alice siempre hacía lo mismo, me preguntaba de dónde demonios sacaba tanta energía para estar despierta cuando no debía.

Sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada y con los ojos aún cerrados, tanteé por mi mesita de noche hasta que por fin lo descolgué.

-Buenos días, Alice ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti a estas horas de la mañana? –dije con sarcasmo.

-¡Ya me estás contando todo lo que pasó anoche, jovencita! ¡Quiero saber absolutamente todos los detalles!

-No hay mucho que contar, sólo me llevó a cenar, luego al paseo marítimo, me besó y luego hicimos el amor toda la noche en un hotel de cinco estrellas.

-¿¡En serio!?-gritó

-No, lo último es mentira, pero ¿a qué te lo has creído?-me reí

-Eso…Eso quiere decir… ¡Le besaste! ¿Qué tal fue? ¿Besa bien? ¿Fue un besito inocente y virginal o un beso francés? ¡Cuéntamelo!

-En realidad fue mejor de lo me esperaba. Besa como un ángel y casi me hace llevarle a los matorrales y arrancarle los calzoncillos a mordiscos.

-¡¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?! –tuve que apartar el teléfono para no quedarme sorda. Su voz aguda podía llegar a meterse en el oído y ser totalmente irritante.

-Tengo decencia, Alice. Que tu primera vez con Jasper fuese en el asiento trasero de tu coche no significa que todas seamos como tú. –dije riéndome

-Lo mío con Jasper hubiera sido perfecto sin importar el lugar.

-Si, claro, eso dicen todas.

-Bella, ¿qué sientes por él?

-Pues…no sé que decirte, Alice. Me gusta muchísimo. Tiene todo lo que podría desear en un hombre, pero aún no sé…aún…

-¿Estás enamorada de él?

Me quedé en silencio. ¿Lo estaba? No estaba segura, lo conocía desde hacía muy poco, aunque ya sentía una extraña conexión con él. Alice me volvió a hablar, esta vez, de una forma más severa

-Soy tu mejor amiga, Isabella. Así que será mejor que me lo digas o sufrirás mi ira.

-¡No lo sé, Alice! Aún es pronto para saberlo, pero creo que podría llegar a enamorarme de él. Es muy especial.

-¡Estoy deseando conocerlo! ¿Habéis hecho planes para esta noche?

-No.

-¡Mejor! Porque esta noche vendréis a mi casa a cenar. Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

-Alice, no creo que…

-No quiero excusas, vendréis y se acabó.

-De acuerdo… ¿Quién hará la cena?-pregunté suspicaz. Alice tenía las mismas o incluso peores dotes para cocinar que yo. Una vez acabamos todos en urgencias por una intoxicación provocada por unos simples sándwiches. Al parecer, a mi maravillosa amiga se le había olvidado meter en el frigorífico el embutido y estaba echado a perder.

-Jazz, por supuesto. Ya sabes que no se me puede dejar sola en una cocina.-ambas nos reímos.- Vale, os espero a las ocho y media, ¿de acuerdo? Y hazme el favor de ponerte algo decente.

Después de hablar con Alice, llamé a David. Él por supuesto estuvo de acuerdo enseguida, también estaba deseoso por conocer a mis amigos.

David me recogió, horas más tarde, y fuimos juntos a casa de Alice y Jasper en su coche. Llegamos allí muy puntuales, cosa que me alegré: Alice se ponía insoportable si algo estaba fuera de lo acordado.

Alice y Jasper vivían en un barrio de clase media situado en el sur de Seattle. Vivían en un piso bastante amplio y con unas vistas preciosas de toda la metrópoli. Estaba decorado íntegramente por mi amiga.

Alice adoraba la decoración oriental, de modo que casi toda la casa estaba ornamentada con detalles relacionados con la tradición zen: incienso, velas de diversos colores, muebles casi a la altura del suelo, cortinas con el dibujo del Ying-Yang y ventanas de madera. Tampoco había puertas, en su lugar, había cortinillas de color negro y blanco.

Mis amigos tenían una sala totalmente dedicada a hacer yoga y Tai-Chi, con las paredes y los sofás blancos. Jasper solía decir que si no fuera por el yoga y el Tai-Chi, no tendría paciencia para soportar a sus pacientes de la clínica psiquiátrica, mientras que Alice decía que era una manera para relajarse y liberar energías negativas. A mí me daba la sensación de sentirme fuera de lugar cuando iba allí, parecía que me sumergía en los salones de té japoneses de los años cincuenta, cuando las geishas estaban en pleno apogeo.

Fuimos los últimos en llegar. Rosalie, Emmet e incluso Edward nos esperaban sentados en el sofá, éste último con cara de malas pulgas mientras bebía su copa de vino. Intenté ignorarlo, no quería que amargara la velada.

-Hola, cariño –Rosalie me abrazó y a continuación dio un beso a David.-Me alegro de veros a los dos.

-Yo también, Rose –dije mientras su marido me daba dos besos y estrechaba las manos a David. Después me fijé en Edward, quien miraba a David con cara de asesino. "Si las miradas matasen…" pensé. Me dirigí a él.

-Edward, te presento a David. David, Edward-dije mientras la voz me temblaba.

Se estrecharon las manos.

-Así que tú eres el tío que la destrozó y después salió pitando, ¿no?

-Y tú eres el que no tuvo la suficiente capacidad cerebral como para bajar a recepción y darle su abrigo, ¿me equivoco?

Todos nos miramos entre sí, sin saber que decir para aliviar la tensión. Edward y David se miraban con odio, parecía que en cualquier momento iban a saltar al cuello del otro. Fue Alice la que rompió el silencio.

-Vamos, vamos, dejad de asesinaros con la mirada y vamos a cenar en paz y armonía, ¿es que la decoración de mi casa no os inspira tranquilidad? Porque si no es así, me voy a tener que plantear hacer una reestructuración.

Después de aquel momento de tensión, nos sentamos en la mesa y nos dispusimos a comer. Como no, Jasper preparó comida japonesa que consistía en varios rollos de sushi de salmón acompañado con verduras a la parilla. Olía de maravilla, la verdad es que estaba feliz porque Alice encontrara a Jasper, pues de no ser así, la pobre tendría que comer comida precongelada todos los días.

-Bueno, David –comenzó Emmet, tomando un rollito de sushi con los palillos- Bella nos ha dicho que eres traductor.

-Sí, soy traductor.

-He oído que los horarios son geniales y muy flexibles –dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa encantadora.

-En realidad por eso acepté el puesto –contestó David- Puedo llevarme el trabajo a casa cuando quiero e incluso ni pisar el despacho, sólo he de entregar mis traducciones dentro del plazo acordado y ya está.

-Vaya, que tarea más dura, hasta un niño de doce años podría hacerlo.-soltó Edward, dando un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

-No creo que un niño de doce años haya estudiado literatura inglesa en Oxford-dijo David con una sonrisa mordaz.

-Oh, vaya, estoy impresionado. –dijo Edward.

-¿A qué te dedicas tú? He oído que haces fotos a modelos en trajes de baño. El sueño de todo enfermo sexual. –David sonrió de forma perversa

-Yo no soy un enfermo sexual, es mi trabajo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no te dedicas entonces a fotografiar a señoras cuarentonas?

-Mira, tío…

-Por favor, chicos, si os queréis matar, hacedlo fuera.-soltó Alice.- Las manchas de sangre no se quitan y adoro esa alfombra de algodón persa.

Se produjo otro silencio. Durante un instante sólo se escucharon los ruidos de los platos y los cubiertos chocando entre sí. La tensión se podía cortar con cuchillo.

Edward y David no cesaban de lanzarse miradas que hubieran hecho llorar a cualquiera. Por otro lado, Emmet y Jasper se limitaban a comer, mientras que mis amigas trataban de ocultar sonrisas coquetas. Suspiré. Sólo quería acabar aquella cena y largarme.

Decidí que lo más inteligente era no decir nada, no quería levantarme y partirle la cara a Edward, de modo que comí en silencio sin mirar nada más que a mis rollitos de sushi, mientras ambos se tiraban dardos envenenados. Estaba harta de las situaciones tensas y tirantes por culpa de mi ex, lo único que deseaba era que desapareciera de mi vida de una vez por todas. Tenía derecho a ser feliz, ¿o no? Había sufrido demasiado y sólo quería estar tranquila, lejos de cualquier tensión emocional.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, me ofrecí voluntaria a fregar los platos. Cualquier cosa por alejarme de aquella locura. Mientras fregaba trataba de pensar en como se me había escapado la situación de las manos. No quería ver a Edward de esa manera, simplemente quería estar bien. Habíamos acordado una tregua, ¿Qué más quería de mí? No debía aislarme, quería estar con mis amigos, pero con él era imposible no hacerlo

Mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por unas pisadas Ni siquiera me di la vuelta, conocía demasiado bien aquellos pasos. Se acercó demasiado a mí, más de lo que quería. Podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello y me hacía estremecer.

-Parece ser que has olvidado aquel maravilloso beso que nos dimos en Navidad.

No levanté la vista, ni tampoco le contesté, pero sentía su mirada mientras se colocaba a mi lado y se cruzaba de brazos apoyado en la encimera.

-Bella. –me llamó con voz dulce.

No respondí. Cerré los ojos, intentando que las lágrimas no se me escaparan. Me tocó el hombro suavemente, haciendo que se me erizara la piel.

-Bella, por favor, no me ignores.

-No lo hago,–contesté- es sólo que no me apetece hablar contigo de ese tema.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Que por qué no? –me giré bruscamente, dejando caer el plato que estaba limpiando- ¿Te parece poco el numerito que has montado ahí dentro?

-No he sido el único que ha montado el numerito –dijo con voz serena- Que yo sepa, tu novio no se ha quedado callado.

-¡Porque tú le estabas atacando!

-Él me provocaba, tenía que contestarle –se encogió de hombros. Suspiró y me miró a los ojos, lleno de dolor –Bella, por favor, no me digas que no has pensado en mí desde aquella noche, no me digas que no has pensado en ese beso ni un segundo. No me mientas.

-Estabas actuando como el típico tío machista y dominante. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Me vas a mear encima para marcar tu territorio? -él se rió- Lo digo enserio, Edward.

-Bella, eres tan absurda…-dijo con ternura.

Aparté la mirada. No podía mirar sus ojos color esmeralda sin recordar todo lo que habíamos vivido, sin recordar el sabor de sus labios en mi boca. Era totalmente enfermizo. Decidí salirme por la tangente.

-¿Qué pretendes con esa actitud? ¿Qué quieres de mí, Edward?

-¿Quieres que te sea totalmente sincero? ¿Totalmente?

-Estaría bastante bien que lo hicieras por una vez.

Edward suspiró, y me apartó de los platos. Sosteniendo mi barbilla, me obligó a mirarle.

-Quiero que dejes a ese imbécil y vuelvas conmigo. Quiero que me beses con la misma pasión que lo hacías antes. Quiero te olvides de ese cretino y que pases el resto de tu vida junto a mí. Eso es lo que quiero.

Me quedé paralizada, sin saber qué hacer. No sabía como reaccionar, simplemente mi cerebro parecía haberse ido de vacaciones en ese momento. ¿Acababa de decir eso? ¿Estaba loco? Había soñado tantas veces con este momento que casi me parecía irreal. Pero ahora todo había cambiado, todo era distinto. Yo no era la misma.

Mientras pensaba, su cara fue acercándose a la mía, sus labios entreabiertos gritaban mi nombre, me llamaban con desesperación. Sabía que debía parar antes de volverme totalmente loca y hacer que mis amigos pagaran una institución mental.

Me separé de él bruscamente y dándole un empujón, mientras mis lágrimas caían de manera incontrolable por mis mejillas. Ya no trataba de disimularlas, no tenía sentido.

-¡Déjame en paz, Edward! ¡Quiero que me dejes vivir y me dejes ser feliz como no lo fui cuando me dejaste!

-Bella, no hagas esto

-¿Qué no haga qué Edward?

-Engañarte a ti misma

-¡¿De que estás hablando?! –respiré hondo, intentando relajarme- He intentado llevarme bien contigo, he intentado que mantengamos una relación más o menos cordial, ¡pero tu nunca juegas limpio!

-Bella, yo…

-¡Olvídame de una vez! ¡Olvídate de mi nombre, de que alguna vez tú y yo compartimos algo, de que existo!

Edward mi miró con infinito dolor y se apartó de mí. Yo salí pitando, cogí del brazo a David y lo obligué a que me siguiera. Él no dijo nada, sólo arrancó y se dirigió a mí casa. Cuando llegamos, me miró y me cogió de la mano y la besó.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas hablar?

-Estoy bien, en serio. Sólo necesito descansar.

-De acuerdo, duerme. –me dio un suave beso en los labios- Mañana te llamo.

Me limité a asentir, y salí del coche mientras encontraba mis llaves en el bolso. Abrí rápidamente y, quitándome la ropa, me tumbé en la cama y empecé a llorar como una cría.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto justo ahora que mi vida estaba empezando a tener sentido? ¿Por qué Edward me hacía esto? Su egoísmo no conocía límites, era totalmente un egocéntrico que pensaba que mi vida no tendría sentido si no era con él, sin sus caricias, sin sus besos. Ahora que empezaba a ser feliz, ahora que me sentía en paz conmigo misma, llegaba él y lo estropeaba todo. "¡Te odio, Edward!" Era mentira, y lo sabía. Por todas las razones que debía odiarle, le amaba…

****

Hola chics!!! espero q os haya gustado!!! Me encantan vuestros comentarios!! No sabeis lo q los disfruto leyendo…

Un besote ;-) Aquí os dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo.

_**En el próximo capítulo…**_

_**Alice me esperaba, con un par de maletas en cada brazo, empapada por la lluvia y con los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar.**_

_**-¿Tienes una habitación para mí?**_


	13. Huésped inesperado

**Capítulo 13: HUESPED INESPERADO**

.

"_These wounds won´t seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There´s just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears_

_When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have all of me.."_

_(My inmortal-Evanescence)_

*****

_**Correteaba por el prado verde al que mis padres me solían llevar cuando era pequeña. Mi hermana, Ness, debía tener unos seis años y jugaba con una muñeca que yo le había regalado esa Navidad. Si ella tenía seis, yo debía tener unos nueve años, de modo que me miré en un pequeño charco para comprobarlo, pero estaba equivocada. Mi aspecto era el actual, el pelo largo me llegaba hasta la cintura y llevaba un vestido de color blanco.**_

_**Ness me miraba con una sonrisa que mostraba sus paletas melladas. Estaba encantadora: su pelo castaño estaba recogido en dos graciosas trenzas y llevaba un vestidito de color azul cielo y con flores blancas. "¿Quieres jugar conmigo, Bella?" me dijo con voz de niña. Yo me negué, sin saber porqué y de pronto a ella le empezaron a salir borbotones de sangre por los ojos. **_

"_**¡Nessie!"Grité intentando alcanzarla, pero no pude porque unas cuerdas invisibles atacan mis pies al suelo. Ella se estaba desangrando y su piel comenzó a palidecerse, y, antes de que yo me diera cuenta, desapareció. Empecé a llorar desconsolada. ¡Era mi hermanita! ¿Por qué no la había salvado? **_

_**Corrí por el prado, hasta que vi una luz que cegaba mis ojos. Seguí hacia la luz y de repente me encontraba en la playa, desierta como en un día de inverno. Conocía esa playa como la palma de mi mano. Era la playa en la que solía veranear casi todos los veranos con mis padres. Recordaba que la última vez que fui fue justo unas semanas antes de que Edward y yo lo dejáramos.**_

_**Comencé a caminar por la playa, sintiendo el placer de la arena mojada bajo mis pies desnudos y escuchando el murmullo de las olas. Entonces, oí un grito procedente del interior del mar. Divisé a Edward, ahogándose y pidiéndome auxilio. **_

_**-¡Ayúdame, Bella!¡Por favor, ayúdame!¡Sálvame!**_

_**Sin pensarlo dos veces me adentré en el agua fría y comencé a luchar con el agua. Mientras más nadaba, más lejos me parecía que estaba Edward. Nadé con todas mis fuerzas e intenté ignorar el dolor de mis brazos y la temperatura del agua. Pero entonces escuché mi nombre desde la orilla. **_

_**Era David, quien se estaba hundiendo en arenas movedizas y me miraba con desesperación.**_

_**-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Socorro, me estoy hundiendo!-mientras más hablaba, más se hundía.**_

_**Me giré y ví a Edward luchando por sobrevivir. Movía los brazos intentando nadar, pero las aguas eran bravas y no podía salir a la superficie. Ante mis ojos, ví como se hundía.**_

_**-¡No, Edward!**_

_*****************_

-Bella, por favor, despierta. –oí una suave voz, sacudiéndome el brazo-. Despierta cielo, es sólo un sueño.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a Rosalie mirándome con ojos asustados. Me restregué los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-Sí, estoy bien, Rosalie, ha sido un sueño muy real –me enderecé, dando un bostezo. Luego la miré- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?

-Tengo una copia de tu llave, ¿recuerdas?- sonrió.

-Es verdad –dije, riéndome

-Tienes que levantarte, Alice está haciendo el desayuno y será mejor que la vigilemos antes de que provoque un incendio.

-¿Alice está aquí también?

-Claro que si, nos necesitas y hemos decidido que hoy es un día excelente para una limpieza de cutis –dijo, mientras levantaba una gran bolsa llena de productos de belleza.

-¿Dónde has dejado a tus hijas?-dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y me ponía una bata. A continuación nos dirigimos a la cocina.

-Emmet y Jasper las han llevado al cine. Al parecer hay una nueva película de robots que las niñas quieren ver, pero entre tú y yo, Em y Jazz están mas interesados en verla que ellas.

Me reí. Estaba segura que tenía razón. Emmet y Jasper solían ver más películas infantiles que las niñas, por mucho que lo negaran una y otra vez.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, la encimera estaba llena de pasteles, gofres, galletas y miles de tostadas, y el olor a café recién hecho inundó la habitación.

-¿Tu has hecho todo esto, pequeña diablilla? –dije, mientras cogía un par de tostadas y me servía café.

-En realidad la mayoría lo hemos comprado cuando veníamos hacia aquí. –dijo Alice, sentándose en la mesa de la cocina. Rosalie la siguió, no sin antes coger un plato entero de gofres y pasteles- Las tostadas sí que son mías.

-Ya me preguntaba yo porqué que mi cocina continuaba en pie todavía…-dije yo.

Las tres empezamos a devorar nuestro desayuno. Alice comía como una auténtica cerda, todavía me parecía impensable como un cuerpecito tan pequeño podía alimentarse de esa manera. La genética había hecho maravillas con ella.

-Bueno, ¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy? –dije yo, mientras pegaba un mordisco a la tostada.

-Pues había pensando empezar con el peeling facial, he traído varias mezclas que he hecho yo misma. –Alice empezó a parlotear, feliz de vida. -Después había pensado que podíamos hacernos la pedicura, manicura y echarnos esa mascarilla capilar que me recomendó mi amiga del trabajo. Tiene una fórmula italiana nueva que es capaz de hacer brillar el pelo al mismísimo Chewbacca y tiene un aroma a lavanda maravilloso que.....

Rosalie y yo nos miramos y a continuación nos empezamos a reír como dos locas.

-Alice, para –consiguió decir Rose, entre risas- ¿Cobras comisión o algo? Deberías trabajar en una empresa de cosméticos, serías la persona que mas facturara de toda la compañía.

-No te pases, cuñada-dijo Alice, muy seria- Como sigas con tus comentarios haré que tu pelo parezca una fregona.

-Enserio, Alice, esto es una auténtica tortura. No somos barbies, ¿sabias?-dije yo

-Para presumir hay que sufrir –dijo Alice, zanjando el tema

-Chicas, me voy a duchar –dije apurando mi café y poniéndome en pie- Os dejaré espacio para criticarme.

-Sabes que te criticaremos estés o no, Bella –dijo Rosalie.

Puse los ojos en blanco, me dirigí a coger ropa limpia y me duché. Cuando salí, mi habitación se había convertido en un salón de belleza provisional y mi cama hacía la función de sillón de peluquería.

Mientras nos hacíamos la pedicura, mis amigas me miraron a los ojos y asintieron, dándose permiso para algo que yo sabía exactamente qué era.

-Cariño…-empezó Rosalie- Queríamos hablar contigo de algo… ¿Qué pasó con Edward ayer?

Suspiré. No tenía sentido discutir, sabía que al final me lo sacarían, de modo que cogí aire y empecé a contarles todo. Mientras hablaba, Rosalie y Alice se miraron con comprensión y asintiendo con la cabeza. Cuando llegué a la parte delicada me tembló la voz y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Menos mal que no te besó, Bella…-dijo Alice- y menos que yo no lo vi. Si no, os hubiera pegado un par de ostias a los dos que os hubieran quitado las ganas de volveros a besar.

Las tres soltamos una carcajada. Esperaba por dios, que estuviera bromeando. Alice no solía avisar antes de hacer alguna locura.

-Alice, yo no le hubiera besado.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro que sí. –contesté

Alice me miró a los ojos, y asintió. A continuación, ella me cogió de las manos y me dio un apretón.

-Aunque Edward no sea santo de nuestra devoción, te apoyaremos en tu decisión, ¿vale?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque estás confusa y ahora mismo no estás segura de que opción sería mejor. Por un lado, Edward es tu gran amor, la persona con la que compartiste tu vida durante muchas cosas y esos sentimientos siguen ahí en algún sitio. Y por otro lado está David, ese sexy traductor que te pone a mil y que es muy posible que lo llegues a querer, aunque me atrevería a decir que no a tanto como a Edward. Tienes una difícil decisión, chica, yo que tú no sabría que hacer.

-Alice –dijo Rosalie con los ojos muy abiertos- me parece que tu marido debería dejarte un puesto en su consulta. Eres buena leyendo a la gente.

-No, sólo es que Bella es demasiado predecible –dijo Alice, encogiéndose los hombros.

Rosalie se rió, y yo la miré con cara de malas pulgas.

-Gracias, Alice, yo también te quiero.

-Ya lo sé, tonta –rió mi mejor amiga, dándome un suave empujón en el brazo.

Nuestra mañana siguió igual. Al cabo de varias horas esta exhausta de tanto tratamiento de belleza y decidí ponerme a hacer la comida mientras mis amigas se repantigaban en el sofá.

Un rato más tarde, Jasper y Emmet aparecieron y habían traído a las niñas con ellos, de modo que tuve que preparan aún más comida.

Estuvieron en mi casa hasta las seis más o menos y después de dejarme sola, me dediqué a hacer una buena limpieza general a mi casa que me llevó un par de horas.

Cuando paré, estaba cansadísima. Ni siquiera había salido en todo el día, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan exhausta?

Ni siquiera cené, de modo que me tumbé en la cama a leerme un buen libro y me quedé dormida en un santiamén.

****

Estábamos a miércoles y estaba a punto de presentar mi carta de dimisión a mi querido jefe Eric. Mi trabajo sobre la nueva Corín Tellado adolescente había terminado y veía atónita como mi jefe me obligaba a poner mi nombre a la edición. Generalmente no lo hacía porque me gustaba mantener mi anonimato, pero esta vez tenía que hacerlo.

Me había invitado a almorzar, pero la verdad es que se me había quitado todo el hambre.

-¡Maldita sea, Eric! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Tanto me odias?

-No te odio, Bella, por dios. Lo hago por ti. Este libro va a ser uno de los best seller más importantes de nuestra editorial, ¿no lo ves?

-Sí, pero…

-Bella, quiero que todos conozcan tu maravillosa labor en esta empresa. Quiero que vean tu trabajo.

-No soy un perrito de competición, Eric.

-Claro que no lo eres. Escucha, ¿Qué tal si usas un seudónimo?

-¿Un seudónimo? ¿Estás loco?

-No, claro que no. Emily Bronté lo usaba

-Sí, y mira como acabó.-refunfuñe. Él soltó una carcajada.

-Dale una oportunidad, ¿Vale? Tu misma podrás elegirlo.

Dios. Este hombre iba a acabar con toda la poca paciencia que aún me quedaba. Decidí quedar en pensármelo, aunque tenía la desagradable sensación que se iba a salir con la suya. ¡Maldita sea!

Cogí mi coche y conduje hasta casa, intentando relajarme. No quería provocar ningún accidente por culpa de mi ira. Una vez llegué a casa me tumbé en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

Estaba lloviendo a cántaros y el sonido de la lluvia caer me tranquilizaba mucho. Al parecer, a la gente no le gustaba la lluvia, le ponía de mal humor pero yo la adoraba. Mis amigos me miraban con cara de loca cada vez que lo decía, pero me daba igual "Eres un bicho raro, Bella" me solía decir Emmet.

Estaba a punto de ir a hacerme la cena, cuando oí el timbre de la puerta. Fui a abrir dando tumbos y la abrí.

Alice me esperaba, con un par de maletas en cada brazo, empapada por la lluvia y con los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar.

-¿Tienes una habitación para mí? –dijo mi amiga, con voz débil y rompiendo a llorar.

Yo asentí, cogiendo sus maletas. ¿Qué demonios habría pasado con Alice?

*****

Llevé a Alice hacia el sofá mientras ponía sus maletas en el vestíbulo. Ella se sentó y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio y mi mejor amiga no dejaba de sollozar. Me partía el corazón verla de aquella manera tan miserable, nunca la había visto así. ¡Ella que era siempre tan alegre y feliz! No sabía qué decirle para consolarla, ni siquiera sabía el motivo por el que estaba así, de modo que la dejé llorar y desahogarse. Cuando por fin se calmó y dejó de llorar, le hablé.

-Cuéntame, corazón –dije yo, mientras le besaba en la frente. -Soy toda oídos.

-Pues…pues es una historia muy larga…

-Bueno, tenemos tiempo.

-Verás…Estaba haciendo la cena, mientras esperaba a Jasper, bueno en realidad estaba calentando sándwiches, ¿sabes? Bueno, entonces llamaron a la puerta y abrí. Era una chica muy joven, de unos 22 años y estaba embarazada de unos cinco meses. Me dijo que se llamaba Charlotte y que tenía que hablar conmigo, al parecer sabía quien soy, así que la dejé pasar.

"Yo le ofrecí algo de comer, Bella, ¡Fui tan amable con ella! Nos sentamos en el sofá y me contó que era un antigua paciente de Jasper –sollozó- Decía que lo conocía desde hacía un año más o menos y que eran amantes,...Yo no me lo podía creer, Bells, ¡Era impensable! Pero entonces me enseñó un par de fotos suyas y estaban juntos…

-Oh Alice…

-¡Pero es que no acaba ahí la cosa! Me dijo que estaba embarazada ¡Que el hijo era suyo! ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto, Bella? ¡Pensaba que me quería! ¡Que íbamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos!

-Cariño, no debes dar nada por sentado. No sabes si es verdad lo que te ha dicho esa chica.

-¿Pero y las fotos?

-Pueden estar retocadas, Alice, parece mentira que no lo sepas. ¿Qué te ha dicho Jasper?

-Pues…en realidad no he hablado con él…

-¿No has hablado con él? ¿Estás loca?

-Sabía que Jasper me iba a negar todo, ¿Qué iba a decir él?

-¿Me estás diciendo que has hecho las maletas y te has largado sin pedirle ninguna explicación? ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? ¿Sabes lo que va a pensar? ¡Se va a volver loco, va a creerse que te has largado con un cubano o algo!

-Me da igual lo que piense.

-Por favor habla con él. Conozco a Jasper y nunca te haría algo así, ¿No has visto como te mira, por dios? ¡Está enamoradísimo de ti!

-No creo que me quiera si me ha hecho eso. ¡Deberías de haber visto a esa chica, Bella! Era guapísima, alta, con un cuerpazo y un pelo rubio precioso. ¡Parecía una modelo! ¡Y fíjate en mí! Soy una enana, flacucha, fea, hiperactiva…

-¡Eh, tú! Estás hablando de mi mejor amiga, ten cuidado con lo que dices o te las verás conmigo. –Ella soltó una risita- Mira, Alice, aquí hay algo muy extraño y lo pienso averiguar. Pero primero tienes que hablar con Jasper

-No sé si podré, Bella, compréndeme. Necesito unos días para pensar ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa?

-Claro que sí, tonta. Ahora mismo te preparo la habitación de invitados.

Y así lo hice. En cuanto la habitación estuvo preparada, Alice se apresuró a dormir, desoyendo mis intentos por hacerle comer algo. A continuación llamé a Jasper para comunicarle que Alice estaba conmigo. Contestó al primer toque y con ansiedad en la voz.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¿Está Alice contigo?

-Sí, ella está conmigo, no te preocupes.-dije, intentando ocultar mi enfado

-¿Ha pasado algo? Llegué a casa y no estaba, pensaba que estaba de compras o algo así. Entonces me di cuenta que sus cosas no estaban. ¿Qué ha pasado, Bells? ¿Por qué se ha ido?

-Pues una tal Charlotte ha aparecido en tu casa. No hace falta que te diga más, ¿no?

-¿Charlotte? Dios, no me lo puedo creer… ¿Qué le dijo?

-La verdad.

-¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad?

-Le dijo que era tu amante y que estaba embarazada de ti.

-¡Esa loca! ¡Sabía que iba a pasar, joder!-gritó- Escucha, Bella, es mentira, tienes que creerme, por favor.

-No es a mí a la que tienes que dar explicaciones.

-Alice no me va a escuchar, si se ha ido es por eso mismo. Bella, es todo mentira, todo lo que ha dicho esa es mentira. Charlotte es una paciente que está obsesionada conmigo, yo jamás engañaría a Alice, Bella, la amo.

-Creo que deberías hablar con ella.

-Primero necesito que me escuches a mí, por favor. ¿Crees que puedo pasarme mañana por tu despacho? Quiero que escuches todo lo que tengo que decir.

Suspiré, sin saber si aceptar sus explicaciones. Todo el mundo era inocente hasta que se demostrara lo contrario, al menos eso decían los abogados, y Jasper era mi amigo y se merecía que lo escuchara.

-De acuerdo, Jazz. Te esperaré mañana en mi despacho.

-Gracias, Bella, de verdad, te lo agradezco mucho.

Colgué, pidiendo al cielo que tuviera razón y todo fuera una mentira. Alice y Jasper se amaban y no quería que sufrieran por culpa de una golfa loca. Sí, definitivamente Jazz tendría que explicarse.

****

Hola!!! Espero q os haya gustado!!! No mateis al pobre Jazz, por favor, al menos no todavía XD… tiene que dar algunas explicaciones, no creeis??

Un beso y dejadme algun comentario porfa porfa porfa porfa!!!

Hasta la proxima ;) ;)


	14. Cómplices

**Capítulo 14: COMPLICES**

_Y duele…  
Sentir ese golpe en la vida que marca por siempre…_

_(Chenoa-Duele)_

******

A la mañana siguiente, Alice seguía en la cama y supuse que pasaría allí todo el día, así que procure no hacer mucho ruido. Me hubiera gustado quedarme con ella e ir de compras, pues sabía que eso la animaría mucho, pero no había forma de escaquearme del trabajo, tenía reuniones con varios editores y tenía que atenderlas todas.

Cuando entré en mi despacho, Jasper me esperaba en una silla y mirando al infinito. Parecía estar muy cansado y las ojeras de sus ojos mostraban que no había dormido mucho.

-Bella…-corrió a abrazarme y yo le correspondí.

Él empezó a sollozar y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. No podía creer que ese hombre destrozado y roto podía haber traicionado la confianza de mi mejor amiga y la de todos. No sabía lo que había pasado, pero lo iba a descubrir.

Me senté a su lado y me quedé esperando a que hablase, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que no paraban de brotar.

-Charlotte era una paciente que llegó a mi consulta hace un año. Presentaba un cuadro de esquizofrenia y la traté durante varios meses. Mi colega me la había mandado, al parecer no era capaz de hacerse cargo de ella, no encontraba un tratamiento adecuado para ella que no implicara un internamiento en un centro psiquiátrico. Me lo pidió como un favor y yo acepté. No sabía el error que estaba cometiendo hasta ahora…

"Empecé a tratarla. Teníamos unas tres sesiones a la semana y al cabo de unos meses empezó a mejorar, incluso aceptaba tomarse la medicación, cosa que hasta ahora nunca había consentido. Cuando le dí el alta, empezó a venir a mi despacho continuamente, me mandaba correos, me llamaba, me acosaba, interrumpía mis sesiones con otros pacientes e incluso una vez me siguió a casa…

"Yo le exigí que parara, que no podía seguir así. Me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí y que no me iba a dejar en paz hasta que consintiera salir con ella. Yo me negué, evidentemente, aunque no paró se perseguirme. No le dije nada a Alice por no preocuparla, aunque ahora sé que debí habérselo dicho. Entonces un día me dijo que se había enterado que estaba casado y que no pararía hasta hacerme romper el matrimonio. A partir de ahí, desapareció y no supe nada más de ella.

-Hasta hoy…-terminé yo

-Hasta hoy. Bella, por favor, tienes que creerme, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Tendría que habérselo dicho a ella, o haber pedido una orden de alejamiento o algo. Siento que en parte es mi culpa, tendría que habérmelo tomado más en serio, pero no era consciente hasta que punto estaba obsesionada conmigo.

-¿Y el bebé?

-No tengo ni idea, pero te puedo asegurar que no es mío.

-Vale, Jasper, te creo. En el fondo sabía que había una explicación para toda esta locura, no te creía capaz de hacer algo así.

-¡Claro que no! Sólo quiero a Alice, quiero formar una familia con ella y estar con ella siempre.

-Lo sé, Jasper, pero sabes que ella es muy cabezota cuando cree llevar razón…

-Tienes que ayudarme, por favor. No creo que sea capaz de hacerlo solo.

En ese momento, se me encendió una bombilla imaginaria en mi cerebro. No era la mejor idea, ni la más agradable, pero en esos momentos no había otra opción.

-Te ayudaré, pero necesito que no contactes con Alice ahora mismo. Déjamelo todo a mí.

-Gracias, Bella. Gracias.

Una vez Jasper se marchó, marqué un número de teléfono, demasiado conocido a mi pesar. Edward contestó al segundo toque

-¿Diga?

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Bella?

-Sí

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que ayudes a uno de tus mejores amigos, y lo vamos a hacer juntos.

***

Caminaba a paso acelerado por el edificio de oficinas en el que trabajaba Edward, buscando como una loca su oficina. Me había dicho que era en la quinta planta, pero aún no lo encontraba.

Seguí buscando, incluso le pregunté a una chica que tenía pinta de ser una pobre becaria explotada. Me indicó el camino, no sin antes soltar unas risitas al mencionar el nombre de Edward. Supuse que era una de sus muchas conquistas de una noche, y no pude evitar sentir una punzada de celos "Deja de pensar en ti, idiota"-pensé-"Estás aquí para ayudar a tus mejores amigos".

Cuando llegué al despacho, ni siquiera me paré a llamar ni a saludarlo, de modo que entré como alma que lleva al diablo. Él estaba concentrado en su trabajo, sentado detrás de una mesa y levantó la vista de unas fotografías, encontrándome con sus preciosos ojos verdes, que me miraban con el ceño fruncido.

El despacho de Edward era bastante pequeño, pero lo suficiente para que una persona pudiera trabajar con soltura. Las paredes blancas estaban llenas de fotografías que supuse serían suyas, y los escasos muebles eran de un elegante color negro. También había una pequeña mesa con un par de cámaras fotográficas de alta calidad totalmente destripadas y encima de la mesa había un ordenador portátil con pinta de ser muy caro.

-La gente normal pide permiso cuando entra en una habitación ajena. –dijo Edward, indicando con la mano que me sentara.-O por lo menos saluda. Es una de las conductas sociales de los humanos, ¿Sabes?

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías, Edward –dije sentándome- Así que por favor, vamos al grano.

Le conté brevemente lo que había pasado entre Jazz y Alice, centrándome en los hechos e intentando omitir juicios personales. Mientras le narraba lo ocurrido, observé sus reacciones y me alegré saber que apreciaba a Alice y Jasper al menos.

-De modo que ahora, tengo a Alice viviendo en mi casa y a Jasper desesperado por una oportunidad para explicarse.-concluí.

Edward me miró y asintió.

-Te ayudaré, pero no entiendo qué puedo hacer yo para arreglarlo. Alice no me tiene en gran estima y no creo que me deje interferir.

-Una vez me dijiste que tu hermano era detective privado, ¿me equivoco?

-Sí, es verdad, pero…

-Podríamos contratarlo.

-Bueno, verás Bella, no sé si mi hermano aceptará.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunté, desesperada. Él era mi única esperanza para arreglarlo.

-Digamos que no está muy de acuerdo en inmiscuirse con personas que él conozca personalmente.

-Pero él no conoce a Alice, ni a Jasper, ni a la tal Charlotte. Es un caso normal para él…

Edward me miró fijamente y soltó un suspiro.

-De acuerdo, Bella, lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada.

-Inténtalo, recuerda que son tus amigos.

-Lo sé.

Me levanté para marcharme, ya que no tenía ninguna intención de quedarme más tiempo del necesario. Sentí su mirada interrogante y me quedé mirándolo fijamente a que dijera algo. Mi mirada debía ser feroz, ya que él agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

-Bella…

-¿Qué quieres, Edward?

-Por favor, quiero tu redención. No puedo soportar más con esta situación contigo.

-Eres tú el primero que tiene que aceptar que he rehecho mi vida. Yo lo hice, lo superé, ahora soy una mujer nueva. –dije yo.

Me parecía increíble lo mucho que cambiaba su presencia, me volvía fría, feroz, sin sentimientos. ¡Yo no era así, maldita sea! En una situación normal jamás hubiera contestado de esa manera, pero con él era diferente. Me sentía acorralada en un rincón, entre la espada en la pared. Era como una rata, como un animal salvaje, que cuando se veía acorralado atacaba sin piedad a su contrincante.

Edward me miró con infinito dolor en sus ojos y asintió. Parecía que había perdido toda su esperanza.

-Tienes razón. –dijo él

-Lo sé.

-Aún así, ¿No podríamos ser amigos? ¿No podríamos enterrar el hacha de guerra?

-Supongo que el tiempo lo dirá. –dije, dirigiéndome a la puerta y abriéndola. –Llámame cuando hables con tu hermano, por favor.

Y sin mirar atrás salí de su despacho con un paso apresurado.

***

Me encontraba en casa de David. Me había quedado a cenar en su casa y estábamos en su sofá tumbados y dándonos cariño el uno al otro. Él me sostenía por la cintura, mientras que yo tenía la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos acompasados de su corazón. Le estaba contando toda la situación con Alice, Jasper y Edward.

-Me parece buena idea que les ayudes, Bella –dijo él- pero de todas formas no me hace ni pizca de gracia que necesites a Edward.

-Es por su hermano. No hubiera recurrido a él de no ser porque su hermano es detective privado, ya lo sabes

-Ya, ya lo sé, pero es que no me fío de ese tío. Te hizo daño en el pasado y no quiero que te impliques con él más de lo necesario.

-No te preocupes por mí –le di un beso en los labios-Estaré bien. Espero haber solucionado esto en un par de semanas.

-Eso espero. Alice y Jasper son buena gente y parece que no les va nada de bien estar separados.

-Qué me vas a decir a mí…Bueno, dejemos de hablar de temas deprimentes… ¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Algo nuevo bajo el sol?

-Nada nuevo –puso los ojos en blanco- voy a estar con este bodrio de ciencia ficción hasta el día del juicio final…

-No exageres, al menos tú no tienes que tragarte las bobadas cursis de una adolescente con hormonas que cree en el amor eterno y en las almas gemelas. –bufé.

-¿Acaso tu no crees en el amor eterno y en las almas gemelas? –me alzó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

-Bueno…en realidad no sé si creer. Creo que esas cosas sólo pasan en las películas de Julia Roberts, ¿sabes? No creo que yo esté hecha para eso…

David sonrió de manera muy seductora y comenzó a besarme de una manera que casi me hace perder la consciencia, dulce, lento y con una infinita ternura. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron una danza de indescriptible placer. La respiración me comenzó a fallar y tuve que apartarme unos centímetros para poder coger aire. David bajó lentamente por mi cuello.

-Yo haré que cambies de opinión… -dijo, antes de perderme por completo en él.

***

-¡¡¡¡¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN MUEVE TU CULO FLACUCHO HASTA AQUÍ YA!!!!!

Había pasado algo más de una semana desde que mi mejor amiga se presentara en mi puerta con toda su ropa. Su ánimo había mejorado considerablemente, aunque todavía se despertaba por las mañanas con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Trataba de aparentar felicidad, pero a mí no podía engañarme. Sabía que sufría mucho más de lo que decía.

Era un sábado por la mañana y estábamos haciendo una limpieza general a mi piso. Yo limpiaba la cocina, mientras que Alice se encargaba de limpiar el polvo del salón. Su grito me asustó tanto que hasta se me cayó el bote de limpiacristales, pensé que había ocurrido algo terrible.

Corrí hacia el salón y cuando llegué, me encontré con Alice llevando entre sus manos mi colección de películas de comedia romántica.

-¿QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO, ISABELLA? –dijo Alice, mirándome con un brillo de locura en sus ojos. –Eres…eres… ¡Eres una traidora! Sabes perfectamente lo que opino de estas películas, ¿Cómo has podido ocultármelo así?

-Venga, Alice, no es para tanto. Son películas, ficción, no tiene nada que ver con la vida real.

-¡Precisamente por eso!

-¡Oye! A mi me gustan, ¿vale? Me hacen evadirme de la realidad y paso un buen rato, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Ahora mismo nos vamos a deshacer de ellas –dijo Alice, caminando hacia la cocina, donde estaba el cubo de basura. Yo la detuve inmediatamente, interponiéndome en su trayectoria y sujetándole los brazos.

-¡No, por favor! ¡No me hagas esto!

-Es por tu bien, Bella –dijo Alice, intentando zafarse.

-¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que pidas, lo juro! ¡Hasta dejaré que me hagas la manicura y la pedicura!

Alice se lo pensó y puso su dedo índice en la barbilla de manera muy cómica. A continuación asintió con la cabeza, probablemente conocedora de que no obtendría un trato mejor.

-Pero con la condición de que yo tengo que elegir los colores…

Ella me empujó hacia su dormitorio y me sentó en la cama. Después sacó una cajita con pequeños botes de pintura de uñas. Pegué un respingo cuando sacó uno de color azul eléctrico.

-No me pienso poner eso, es demasiado chillón. ¿Qué tal una manicura francesa?

Alice bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza. Guardó el bote azul y sacó uno de color beige.

-La manicura francesa es para putones ricos, Bella. Tú no eres ni lo uno ni lo otro.

-Eso es discriminación.

-Discriminación o no, vas a dejarte hacer lo que yo quiera.

Era una pérdida de tiempo discutir con Alice, de modo que ni lo intenté. Cuando estaba a punto de resignarme a soportar la tortura, sonó mi teléfono móvil. Fui corriendo a mi habitación para cogerlo.

-¿Diga?

-¿Bella?-era Edward

-Oh, hola. Dime.

-He descubierto varias cosas.

Alice entró pegando saltitos y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Quién es, Bella?-dijo ella. Yo me limité a negar con la cabeza, haciéndola callar con la mirada.

-Oh, no puedes hablar con libertad, ¿no? –dijo Edward

-No, la verdad es que no –dije yo

-¿Está Alice allí? –dijo él.

-Sí, exacto.

-Vale, pues si quieres pásate el lunes por mi despacho. También estará mi hermano y tiene cosas muy interesantes que contarnos. ¿Te parece bien a la hora de comer, sobre las dos?

-Eh si, vale. Allí estaré.

Colgamos y Alice me acribilló a preguntas,

-¿Quién era, Bells?

-Pues…es una cita del trabajo.

Mi amiga me fulminó con la mirada

-Eres muy mala mentirosa, Isabella, ya lo sabes

Suspiré. Tenía razón. Era la peor mentirosa de la historia. No quería que me descubriera, de modo que decidí evadir el tema

-No es algo de lo que tú tengas que preocuparte, en serio. Déjalo estar

Alice me miró fijamente a los ojos, intentando descubrir cual era mi secreto. Temía ser demasiado obvia, así que tuve que bajarle la mirada para no ser descubierta. No se había tragado mi embuste, como era de esperar, pero me respetó y no me volvió a preguntar.

***

Al lunes siguiente, me apresuré y llegué al despacho antes de la hora. Edward y su hermano, Seth, me estaban esperando, uno sentado en frente del otro.

El hermano mayor de Edward me saludó con una gran sonrisa. No se parecían en nada, es más incluso a veces Edward solía bromear con él diciendo que no eran realmente hermanos. Seth era alto, con el pelo castaño, de tez algo más bronceada que la de su hermano y extraordinariamente musculoso. El tiempo que Edward y yo estuvimos juntos, había cogido bastante cariño a Seth, ya que era muy amable, considerado y siempre tenía una broma en sus labios. Sin duda, su mujer era una chica con suerte.

Me senté juntó a Seth y me dio un apretón de manos. A continuación me estuvo comentando su trabajo.

-Empecé a seguir a la chica en cuanto Edward me lo contó –dijo Seth-Tiene bastantes trapos sucios, Bella, quiero que lo mires por ti misma.

Sacó varias fotos de un sobre marrón y las colocó sobre la mesa. No daba crédito a lo que veían mis ojos.

-No me lo puedo creer…

*****

Hey! Muchas gracias por los reviews y favoritos! Que os parecido? Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión por favor!! Un besazo y hasta la próxima

**En el próximo capítulo…**

**Edward y yo nos quedamos en silencio. Estábamos tan consternados que ninguno podía articular palabra. Noté las lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas, y me sorprendí. Ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento que había empezado a llorar. No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos en silencio hasta que Edward habló.**

**-Bella mira, sé que te duele, pero no es tu culpa…**


	15. No me lo esperaba

**Capítulo 15: No me lo esperaba**

"_Me mataste la ilusión con solo una mirada  
que me castiga,  
acabaste con mi amor y tú no sabes nada.  
No te imaginas que, _

_te vi en aquél lugar,  
tratando de besar_

_a la que con quien hoy si quieres, te puedes quedar…"_

_(Con solo una mirada-Georgina)_

_****_

-No puede ser, es imposible…

En las fotos que me mostraba, Jasper estaba en una conocida cafetería del centro, la que solíamos acudir casi todas las tardes durante nuestras vacaciones de verano.

En todas las fotos, Jasper estaba acompañado de una preciosa mujer rubia, con unos preciosos ojos azules y vestido escotado. Ambos mostraban una actitud muy cariñosa: Jasper le apartaba la silla para que ella se sentara, le abría la puerta, mientras ella le daba un beso en la mejilla o le tenía cogido por el brazo.

¡Jasper nos había mentido a todos! No me podía creer que me hubiera tragado todo lo que me había dicho. ¡Era un farsante y un embustero! En seguida me acordé de mi mejor amiga. Mi amiga lo había pasado mal, pero lo que no sabía es que tenía razón. Jasper la había engañado de la manera más vil y ruin, pero no sólo a ella, sino también a todos nosotros. Nos había hecho creer que la quería, que era el amor de su vida, que no podía vivir sin ella. ¡Qué cabrón!

Esperaba, por dios, que Emmet no se enterara del asunto. No quería tener que visitar a mi amigo a la penitenciaría todos los domingos para llevarle sus pasteles favoritos. Ni tampoco quería que sus niñas crecieran sin su padre. Aunque por otro lado, me temía que Rosalie iba a estar muy orgullosa de su marido.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué razón Jasper se había dejado engatusar por una rubia sin cerebro? Pensaba que era más listo, pensaba que su amor por Alice era más fuerte. Sin él, mi amiga no volvería a ser la misma, de eso estaba segura. Definitivamente había dejado de creer en el amor para siempre.

Dejé caer las manos sobre la mesa y apoyé mi cabeza en mis brazos, totalmente destrozada. Seth me dio un cariñoso apretón de hombros, mientras que Edward se limitó a mirarme compasivo.

-Mira, Bella –dijo Edward-Sé que no es agradable lo que hemos descubierto…pero al menos ya sabemos la verdad.

-La cruda verdad –mascullé entre dientes.

-He visto casos peores, creedme.-dijo Seth.- Una vez trabajé para una mujer que sospechaba que su marido le engañaba con una compañera de trabajo. Resultó que no era su compañera de trabajo, si no la propia hermana de su mujer. Imaginaros el plan cuando me presenté con todas las fotos y los DVD. Se quedó sin marido y sin hermana en unos minutos.

-Es increíble… –dije sin levantar la cabeza

-Conozco a Jasper y no me esperaba esto de él –dijo Edward-Pensaba que tenía dos dedos de frente.

-¿Cuándo fue esto, Seth? –dije yo, mirando al hermano mayor de Edward.

-Pues hice estas fotos hará unos tres o cuatro días. Me dediqué a seguir a Jasper, pero no puede averiguar nada importante. Lo único que hacía era pasar del trabajo a su casa, nada especial. Luego un día me dediqué a vigilar a la mujer y me encontré con esta sorpresa…Lamento haber sido yo el que os diera la noticia, chicos, de verdad que hubiera preferido no teneros que haberos traído esto.

-Está bien, Seth. –Dije yo- Has hecho tu trabajo, nada más. Te lo agradecemos.

-¿Cuánto te debemos, tío? –dijo Edward, sacando un talonario del cajón de su escritorio y cogiendo un bolígrafo.

-Nada, considéralo un regalo de Navidad adelantado. Mejor dicho, mi regalo de Navidad por tres o cuatro años-dijo Seth, levantándose.

Dio un breve abrazo a su hermano y después me dio un beso en la mejilla. A continuación se marchó, dejándonos las fotos.

Edward y yo nos quedamos en silencio. Estábamos tan consternados que ninguno podía articular palabra. Noté las lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas, ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento que había empezado a llorar. No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos en silencio hasta que Edward habló.

-Bella…mira, sé que te duele, pero no es tu culpa…

-Lo sé.-dije sollozando.

-El único culpable de aquí es Jasper.

-Ya.

Edward se levantó y cogió un pañuelo de papel de un pequeño aplicador situado en la mesita pequeña. A continuación, se sentó en la silla contigua que antes había sido ocupada por su hermano. Me pasó el pañuelo, y yo lo agradecí.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte.

-Lo intento, pero es tan frustrante, ¿sabes? Ellos eran la única razón por la que todavía creía en el amor para toda la vida. Hicieron tanto por mí cuando… –no podía decir "cuando me dejaste" Él pareció darse cuenta- cuando te fuiste, y casi me siento tan traicionada como Alice. Los quiero muchísimo, son parte de mi familia.

-Lo sé. Alice no me tiene mucho aprecio, eso es cierto, pero al menos por mi parte sí que se lo tengo. Sé lo que hizo por ti y es algo de lo que le estaré agradecido eternamente.

-Nadie se merece que le hagan eso, y mucho menos Alice.

-Lo sé.

Edward me cogió de la barbilla y con los dedos se dedicó a quitarme las lágrimas. Yo me sonrojé y evité mirarle a los ojos, pero él me obligó a mirarle. Estuvimos así un rato más, hasta que mi respiración se normalizó. Él me dio un suave beso en la frente y me soltó con cuidado.

-¿Estás mejor? –dijo él

-Sí

-Me alegro

Él me dedicó una sonrisa y me quedé paralizada. ¡Maldita sea, mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que creía que él lo podía escuchar! ¡Como odiaba sentirme así! Decidí que era el momento de retirarme antes de que hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme.

-Tengo que irme, Edward, debo que volver al trabajo.

Edward asintió y yo aproveché para ponerme de pie y coger mi bolso. Me dirigí a la puerta, pero antes me volvió a hablar.

-Espera, ¿quieres quedarte con alguna de estas fotos?

-Eh…si, vale

Volví a la mesa y cogí una de las fotos al azar. Antes de salir y sin mirarle a los ojos, me detuve a decirle lo que pensaba en aquel mismo instante.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho. No lo olvidaré.

Y me marché.

***

Mientras conducía a casa de Rosalie y Emmet, me dediqué a pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando en mi vida en general, y con Edward en particular. No sabía qué sentía por él. Tampoco sabía si estaba realmente enamorada de David. Era un chico genial, amable, dulce y encantador pero no estaba segura si llegaría a sentir por él lo que sentí por Edward. Su compañía era muy reconfortante, me hacía sentir muy bien y ¡Maldita sea! Era demasiado bueno en la cama.

Pensé en Alice y Jasper y en lo complicado de las relaciones. Hasta ahora pensaba que el amor podía superar todas las barreras, que si dos personas se amaban era posible perdonar todos los errores y las traiciones. Pero ¿era realmente así?

Mi amor por Edward, había sido profundo y puro, llegué incluso a pensar el resto de mi vida con él. Ahora no estaba segura de que dos personas pudieran compartir sus vidas sin resentimientos y sin rencores, de que la confianza fuera más fuerte.

Ahora me encontraba en un punto en que debía elegir entre uno de los dos caminos que la vida me ofrecía. Por un lado estaba David. Ese chico tan maravilloso y considerado que me hacía sentir cómoda, pero ¿era amor? No, no lo creía. Tal vez se convirtiera en amor en un futuro, pero de momento no lo era.

Y luego estaba Edward. Ardiente. Lleno de pasión. Me había dejado claros sus sentimientos conmigo, pero no estaba segura de volver a retomar nuestra historia donde la dejamos, no me inspiraba del todo la confianza que había sentido por él en antaño. El tiempo había pasado y los dos habíamos cambiado de manera radical.

Cuando llegué a casa de mis amigos, Rosalie me abrió la puerta y me abrazó. Las niñas corrieron en mi busca y se engancharon en mis piernas. Solté una carcajada y las retiré cuidadosamente. A continuación me agaché para ponerme a su altura y las abracé.

-¡Tía! ¡Tía! ¡Tía! -gritó Ellen- ¿Has traído a David? ¿Vamos a ver una película?

-¡Nos encanta David, tía! –dijo su hermana, sin poder respirar de la emoción- ¿Te vas a casar con él? ¡Dí que sí, por favor! Ellen y yo podríamos ser tus damas de honor ¿Sabes? Emily, una niña del colegio, va a ser la dama de honor de la boda de su tita y nosotros también queremos ser damas de honor, llevar los anillos, tirar flores y todas esas cosas…

-¡Sí! –Aplaudió Ellen con sus manitas- Y como tía Alice y tío Jasper ya están casados habíamos pensado que…

-¡Ya vale, niñas! Dejad de molestar a vuestra tía! –dijo Rosalie- Además conozco a dos señoritas que todavía tienen que recoger su habitación antes de tomarse su merienda.

-Jo, mamá –dijo Sharon, dando una patada al suelo- ¡Eres injusta!

-La vida es injusta, Sharon, ya me darás la razón cuando seas mayor –dijo mi amiga, dándoles un suave empujón hacia las escaleras.

Las niñas subieron a recoger sus cosas y Rose y yo nos sentamos en el sofá. Ella me sirvió un café.

Mientras nos tomábamos el café le conté todo lo ocurrido y lo que Edward y yo habíamos descubierto. Rosalie casi tira su café. Tuve que convencerla para que no cometiera un homicidio.

-¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Te juro que lo haré! –vociferó

-No deberías. Tranquilízate, hazme el favor.

-¿Pero como puedes pedirme que me tranquilice? Jasper. Engaña. A. Alice – dijo Rosalie, levantándose y moviéndose de un lado para otro- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Ese hijo de puta! Dame una razón, Bella, una razón para no ir ahora mismo a su casa y arrancarle la cabeza.

-Hazlo por tus hijas. No creo que se porten bien en el colegio con ellas cuando se entere que su mamá está en la cárcel por asesinato.

-No pasa nada, contrataremos a unos matones. Déjame mirar. –dijo Rosalie, ojeando en la guía de teléfonos de las páginas amarillas.

Me reí ante la locura que estaba haciendo ¿Acaso esperaba encontrar un asesino a sueldo en la guía de teléfonos? Me fui hacia ella. La cogí de las manos y la obligué a sentarse.

-Se que estás cabreada, Rosalie, yo me siento igual, pero necesitamos un plan.

-¡Un plan! El único plan que se me ocurre es ir a su casa y torturarle hasta la muerte.

-No se lo digas a tu marido, por favor.-supliqué- Al menos, no todavía. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

-Vale, de acuerdo. Pero te juro que como me lo encuentre…

Tratamos de zanjar el tema y nos dedicamos a charlar sobre temas más frívolos, aunque en el fondo las dos teníamos la cabeza lejos de la conversación.

***

Pasó una semana. Estaba en mi despacho, intentando concentrarme en el nuevo libro que me habían encargado, una novela de suspense que no podía dejar de leer. Apenas tuve que editar nada, ya que el escritor poseía un talento indescriptible.

Mi "adorable" jefe estaba conmigo en mi despacho, intentando decidir un seudónimo y yo no dejaba de rechazar los que me ofrecía. Mientras yo leía, él se dedicada a molestarme con nombres estúpidos y sin sentido.

De repente, se escuchó la voz de mi ayudante por el interfono.

-¿Bella? Un hombre quiere hablar contigo, dice que es importante.

¿Un hombre? ¿Quién querría hablar conmigo?

-De acuerdo, Jessica. Dile que pase.

Eric se levantó dispuesto a marcharse, no sin antes hacer su típico comentario bromista.

-Bella, Bella, Bella… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? No tienes un novio formal desde que te conozco y de repente te llueven los ligues…

-Lárgate, Eric. Ya

Y lo hizo, no sin antes, soltar una sonora carcajada, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado para otro. Un minuto más tarde llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante –dije levándome de la silla y esperando al misterioso desconocido que quería hablar conmigo.

Abrió y un hombre con pelo color miel y ojos marrones apareció con un semblante serio y demasiado conocido para mí.

-¡Jasper!

*****

Hola gente!! Q tal os parece?? Dejadme un review porfis porfis porfis. Compadeceros de esta humilde chica!!

Bueno ya está aquí la navidad, lo cual se traduce que no voy a actualizar en por lo menos una semana y pico. Estas fechas son una verdadera locura, regalos por aquí comilonas por allá, etc etc… No es mi época del año favorita (soy un bicho raro, lo sé xD, a casi todo el mundo le gusta la navidad), me parecen demasiado consumistas y muy superficiales. Pero bueno, como dice mi madre, una vez al año no hace daño!!

En fin, mil gracias para aquellas personas q me han agregado a favoritos o me han dejado un comentario. Un besazo para todas ;););) Os dejo un pequeño adelanto

**En el proximo capitulo **

**Estuvimos así un rato, yo sufriendo por mi pelo y ella divirtiéndose de lo lindo. De repente, mi pequeña amiga dejó caer el cepillo al suelo, el cual hizo un ruido seco, y dio un grito estremecedor.**

**-¡Alice! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!**


	16. La verdad de Jasper

**Capítulo 16: LA VERDAD DE JASPER**

"_If it's wrong to tell the truth  
then, what am I supposed to do?  
When all I want to do is speak my mind…_

_If it's wrong to do what's right  
I'm prepared to testify  
If loving you with all my heart's a crime  
Then I'm guilty…"_

_(Blue-Guilty)_

***

Me quedé petrificada durante unos instantes, estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera era capaz de decir una palabra, de modo que le hice un gesto para que se sentara. Él obedeció en silencio.

-¿Y bien? –dijo él, rompiendo el silencio- ¿Es que vais a pasar de mí toda la vida o vais a esperar al menos hasta que me suicide para acudir a mi funeral?

-¿Qué quieres, Jasper? –dije yo, intentando ocultar mi enfado, cosa que me fue bastante complicada.

-¿Que qué quiero? Hace unas semanas prometiste ayudarme a arreglar las cosas con mi mujer y no he sabido nada de ti desde entonces. He estado subiéndome por las paredes.

-Sí, seguro…-mascullé entre dientes. Él no me escuchó, pero se dio cuenta de mi enfado.

-¿Qué está pasando? –dijo Jasper, desesperado

-Tú lo sabes perfectamente, Jazz –dije yo, cruzándome de brazos y mirándole a los ojos, enojada. Jasper me estaba empezando a sacar de mis casillas. Esa actitud de falsa inocencia me estaba irritando más y más.

-¿Qué es lo que debería saber, Bella? Todos me ignoráis desde que Alice se marchó de casa y yo también lo estoy pasando muy mal, ¿sabes? Mis amigos me han dado la espalda y me han dejado sólo…

-Me parece que te lo mereces, Jazz.

-¿¡Qué!? –dijo Jasper, abriendo mucho los ojos- Bella, creo que te expliqué lo que pasaba, te lo expliqué, no soy culpable de nada, no engañé a Alice. Nunca lo haría, la amo. Pensaba que me creías.

-Y lo hacía –dije

-¿Y por qué no me crees ahora?

-Por esto.

Saqué la foto que me había dado el hermano de Edward de mi bolso y se le entregué a Jasper. En la imagen estaban él y su amiguita sentados en un banco del parque y se miraban sonrientes. Jasper se quedó mirando la foto con el ceño fruncido y no había ni una pizca de remordimiento en su mirada. ¿Es que acaso no se había dado cuenta de que lo había pillado con las manos en la masa?

De repente, se echó a reír como loco. No me lo podía creer ¿Se podía ser más cínico?

-No tengo ni idea de donde has sacado esta foto, Bella, pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho. –dijo él, devolviéndome la foto.

-¿De qué coño me estás hablando?

-¡Esta no es Charlotte, Bella! ¡Esta es María, mi secretaria!

-¿Qué?

-Dios, ahora lo entiendo todo… ¿Cómo he podido ser tan gilipollas? –dijo Jasper, dándose con la palma de su mano en la frente.-Me han tendido una trampa.

-¿Una trampa?

-La que fue a mi casa no fue Charlotte, ¡fue María! Mira, hace unos meses, justo después de que Susana se marchara de la clínica, María me tiró los tejos y se me insinuó de una manera muy descarada. Yo la rechacé, evidentemente. Ella parecía muy humillada, pero trató de disimularlo e intentó darme celos con un compañero de trabajo. ¡Como si a mí me importara a quien se tira!

-¿Y que pinta Charlotte en esta historia?

-¿No lo entiendes, Bella? ¡Charlotte no pinta nada! María se hizo pasar por ella para que no la descubrieran. Debió de ponerse un vientre falso y fingir estar embarazada de mí. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan capullo? ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Eso cambia las cosas, supongo….-dije yo, con un suspiro. Esperaba que la explicación de Jasper fuera real…

-Debí darme cuenta antes…-Jasper pareció pensar muy rápido en aquel momento y sus ojos revelaron un descubrimiento- ¡Todo encaja! Ese día parecía muy sofocada y muy pensativa, como si tuviera en plan asesinar a alguien o algo así. Incluso se marchó antes de la hora porque decía que tenía algo muy importante que hacer. ¡Ja! Menuda hija de puta. Te juro que si la tuviera delante…

-Espero que se verdad todo lo que dices, Jasper, porque si no…

-¡Claro que es verdad! –exclamó, dando un golpe en la mesa- Bella, te prometo, te juro que es la verdad. JAMAS engañaría a Alice. Mi vida sin ella es vacía y sin sentido. La hecho tanto de menos que hasta me duele respirar. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo he podido ser tan idiota!

Jasper empezó a sollozar e hiperventilar. Me dolía verlo así, me dolía ver a mis amigos sufrir de aquella manera, y si era verdad lo que Jasper decía, aún había esperanza para ellos. Debía arreglarlo. Por ellos. Por todos. E incluso por mí misma.

Me levanté y apoyé en el reposabrazos de su silla. Le pasé un brazo por los hombros, intentado reconfortarle.

-Tranquilízate. Todo se solucionará, te lo prometo.

-No sé como, Bella. Alice es tan cabezota…

-Lo sé, pero encontraremos la manera.

Y rogaba al cielo que así fuera.

***

Al día siguiente, me estaba preparando para una cita con David. Alice y yo estábamos en mi cuarto y ella estaba torturando literalmente a mi pelo. Me había sometido a una de sus torturas y ahora lamentaba profundamente dejarme aconsejar por ella.

Estaba sentada en la silla de mi tocador, mientras ella me pasaba el cepillo una y otra vez por mi cuero cabelludo. A estas alturas era un milagro que aun me quedara algún pelo sano en mi cabeza.

-Estate quieta de una vez, Isabella. –gruñó mi "agradable" amiga.

-¡Es que me haces daño! –hice un puchero y ella se rió.

Genial. Ahora también era una payasa de circo

-Para presumir hay que sufrir, no lo olvides.-dijo ella.- Además, ya me lo agradecerás luego cuando estés por tu tercer orgasmo de la noche.

Yo me reí.

-Créeme, Alice, que cuando esté por mi tercer orgasmo serás la última en la que piense.

De repente me acordé de Jazz y traté de empezar una conversación sobre él.

-Oye...

-Dime.

-¿Has hablado con Jasper?

Mi amiga suspiró y trató de que su voz no le temblara, cosa que fue casi imposible

-No creo que sea necesario.

-Deberías hablar con él, cielo. Te debe muchas explicaciones.

-Yo a esas explicaciones las llamo mentiras.

-Alice, por favor, todavía es tu marido. Tienes que hablar con él, te sorprenderías.

-¿Acaso has hablado tú con él?

-No, pero…

-Bien, entonces no puedes saber eso. No quiero hablar del tema por favor. Y si fuera tú no me molestaría si no quieres parecerte a una fregona

Estuvimos así un rato, yo sufriendo por mi pelo y ella divirtiéndose de lo lindo. De repente, mi pequeña amiga dejó caer el cepillo al suelo, el cual hizo un ruido seco, y dio un grito estremecedor.

-¡Alice! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

De repente mi amiga se desmayó, y antes de que cayera al suelo la sujete y la tendí en la cama. De sus pantalones emanaba un chorro de sangre incesante. Intenté quitarle los pantalones y ver cual era el origen de la sangre, pero ¡maldita sea! Yo no era médico, ni tenía ningún conocimiento sobre medicina. Decidí que lo más prudente era meterla en el coche y llevarla al hospital

Mientras tenía a Alice en mis brazos, cogí el móvil, el bolso y las llaves con una asombrosa agilidad y salí disparada hacia el coche. Llovía a mares e intenté llevarme toda el agua yo. Coloqué a Alice con cuidado en el asiento trasero de mi coche y cuando me senté en asiento del piloto, pisé el acelerador a fondo hacia el hospital.

Llamé a mis amigos y a David por el móvil, explicando brevemente lo que había pasado. Ellos quedaron en ir al hospital en cuanto pudieran. Dejé a Jasper para el final.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué…

-¡No hay tiempo! Escúchame, Alice se ha desmayado y voy camino del hospital. Tienes que venir, te necesita.

-¡Dios! ¿Está bien?

-No tengo ni idea, Jasper, está inconsciente y sangrando. Sal pitando al hospital, por favor.

-Voy para allá

*****

Unos diez minutos más tarde, los enfermeros y médicos de urgencias colocaron a mi amiga en una camilla y se la llevaron a la unidad de cuidado intensivo.

Estuve un buen rato esperando en la sala de espera como una leona enjaulada. Tenía un fuerte dolor en mi pecho y las lágrimas no paraban de deslizarse por mis mejillas ¿Qué podía haberle pasado a Alice? ¿Y por qué los demás no aparecían? Como respuesta a eso escuché una voz llamándome con desesperación.

-¡Bella! –Jasper corrió hacia mí y me dio un abrazo- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se sabe algo?

-Todavía no, los médicos están con ella. No sé que le pasa, Jazz. De repente se…se desmayó y empezó a sangrar, tenía los pantalones llenos de sangre…yo...yo no sabía que hacer…yo…lo único que pensé fue en traerla al hospital.

-Dios, si le pasa algo, yo…

-Cálmate, por favor. Son buenos médicos, harán todo lo posible.

-¿Pero te han dicho algo? ¿Te han dicho por qué sangraba?

-No, no me han dicho nada…

Nos sentamos en la sala de espera. Bueno, yo me senté, porque Jasper estuvo caminando de un lado para otro durante más de una hora. Estuve a punto de pegarle un puñetazo y decirle que me estaba poniendo aún más nerviosa, pero tuve que entenderlo. Supongo que si mi pareja estuviera en quirófano estaría igual o peor.

Al cabo de dos horas, salió una doctora y nos llamó. Mi amigo y yo salimos disparados hacia ella.

-Me temo que la señora Alice Cullen ha sufrido un aborto. Hemos tenido que realizarle un legrado para extraerle al feto y ha habido alguna complicación ya que ha perdido muchísima sangre y le hemos hecho varias trasfusiones de sangre. El bebé estaba muy dañado y no hemos podido salvarle, lo lamento muchísimo.

¿Un aborto? ¡Ni siquiera me había dicho que estuviera embarazada! Jasper y yo nos miramos con horror, pensando exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Estaba embarazada? –dijo Jasper, con voz temblorosa.

-Sí, de apenas seis semanas. Es posible que ella no lo supiera aún, pero lo habría descubierto en unos días.

-¿Ella está bien? –dije

-Lo estará, pero van a ser unas semanas bastante duras. Necesitará el apoyo y cuidado de su familia más que nunca. Deben darle tiempo y ayudarle a superar esta gran pérdida.

-¿Va a poder…?-Jasper tragó saliva, intentando deshacerse del nudo de su garganta. ¿Va a poder tener más hijos?

-Sí, desde luego que sí, pero han de pasar unos meses hasta que su útero cicatrice del todo. Lo siento mucho, de verdad, hemos hecho lo que hemos podido. Pueden pasar a verla en la habitación 484, en la planta de ginecología y obstetricia.

La doctora se marchó y Jasper se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar.

-Un hijo…íbamos a tener un hijo…

Mi pobre Alice. No se merecía eso. ¡Dios! No me podía creer lo injusta que era la vida…

****

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO A TODAS!!! Espero que hayais sido buenas chicas y Papá Noel os haya recompensado por ello!!! Os deseo un año lleno de amor, felicidad y por supuesto salud, que es lo principal :-) :-)

En fin, otro año que se marcha…Haciendo balance de este año, ha habido de todo: alegrías, penas, llantos, risas, momentos de bajón y de felicidad plena, pero ahora nos espera un nuevo año, una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo aprendiendo de los errores e intentando que los momentos felices duren más.

Bueno, q os ha parecido? Pobres Alice y Jasper, creedme que me duele a mí más hacerlos sufrir, pero la vida no es un camino de rosas, verdad?

Intentaré actualizar prontito, lo prometo.

Un besazo. Os quiero!

_**En el próximo capítulo…**_

_**-¡David!**_

_**-Oh, cielo, siento mucho no haberte llamado estos días, he estado muy ocupado. Mi jefe me ha mandado a una conferencia en Chicago y han sido unos días de verdadera locura. ¿Cómo está Alice?**_


	17. En el hospital

**Capítulo 17: EN EL HOSPITAL**

"_Qué injusto eres amor  
que no distingues entre buenos ni malos  
que le vuelves la espalda al que siempre ha luchado…"_

_(Pastora Soler-Que pequeña soy)_

***

Jasper estuvo en mi hombro sollozando sin parar durante un buen rato. Yo no sabía que decirle, sino que me limité a quedarme en silencio y mostrarle mi apoyo.

Estábamos tan desolados que ni siquiera nos atrevíamos a subir a ver a Alice. Sabíamos que era un gesto egoísta, pero no queríamos que nos viera tan derrotados. Se suponía que nosotros teníamos a darle aliento a ella, se suponía que teníamos que animarla, y eso no se podía hacer mientras nuestras lágrimas no cesaban de brotar.

Rosalie y Emmet entraron corriendo por la sala de espera. Eran la viva imagen de la preocupación. Se acercaron a nosotros y me abrazaron. A Jasper trataron de ignorarle, sobre todo Rosalie, que su mirada expresaba odio y rencor.

-Sentimos haber tardado tanto, pero no encontrábamos canguro y hemos tenido que dejar a las niñas con una vecina –dijo Rosalie.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está Alice bien? –dijo Emmet cogiéndome de los hombros con vehemencia.

-No. Ha tenido un aborto –contestó Jasper, con voz débil.

-¿¡Un aborto!? –gritó Emmet- ¿Estaba embarazada?

-Sí. –contesté- Nosotros tampoco sabíamos nada. Supongo que ella tampoco.

-¿Tu que coño estás haciendo aquí? –soltó Rosalie mirando a su cuñado político y señalándole con un dedo-¿Es que acaso no sabes el daño que vas a causarle si te ve?

-Rose…-trató de calmarle su marido, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-No, Rose, no. –dijo ella.-Tú no sabes ni la mitad de la historia, cariño, así que mejor que te calles.

-Rosalie, todo tiene su explicación –dije yo suavemente. El carácter de Rosalie podía llegar a ser mortal. Generalmente era dulce y cariñosa, pero era mejor no verla enfadada.

-¡Tú eres una traidora, Isabella! ¿Cómo has podido creerte las mentiras de este gilipollas? –gritó Rosalie

Yo me giré y miré a Jasper.

-Será mejor que subas a ver a Alice. Yo les contaré todo, no te preocupes.

Jasper asintió y se dirigió hacia los ascensores sin mirar atrás. Suspiré y me dediqué a contar todo lo que me había explicado Jazz

Empecé a narrar desde el principio, ya que Emmet no sabía ni que habíamos mandado a un detective privado ni lo que habíamos descubierto. Las pasé canutas para convencer a mi amigo que subir y partirle la cara a Jazz no sería probablemente muy buena idea, y me obedeció casi a regañadientes.

Su mujer escuchaba y asentía la cabeza de vez en cuando, pero todavía no se llegaba a creer la historia de Jasper. Imaginé que sería normal, ya que yo tampoco había llegado a fiarme de la explicación del chico al principio.

-Tenéis que creerle, tíos. –dije yo- Jazz quiere a Alice, no sabéis lo mal que se puso cuando nos enteramos del aborto. Quiere volver con ella, la echa tanto de menos como ella a él, y creedme, sé de lo que hablo. Alice lo ha pasado verdaderamente mal.

Rosalie y Emmet se miraron a los ojos. Después de tantos años juntos podían mantener esa clase de conversaciones mentales que solían tener las parejas y de las que yo no quería formar parte ni por todo el oro del mundo. Durante un instante, Emmet le sostuvo la mirada, Rose suspiró y asintió.

-Vale, de acuerdo, Bella –dijo Rosalie

-En el fondo siempre supe que tenía que ser todo un malentendido –intervino Emmet- No me podía creer que le haría eso a mi hermanita.

-Y menos mal que fue así –dije yo, con una sonrisa- Sino, Jazz no estaría vivo ahora mismo.

-Eso dalo por sentado –Emmet me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Estoy preocupada por Alice –dijo Rose, con un suspiro- No sé como va a ser capaz de superar todo esto.

-Lo hará. Es la persona más fuerte que conozco -dijo su marido

-¿Cómo creéis que le ha ido a Jasper? –dije yo

-Bueno creo que después de su explicación, Alice le habrá dado una segunda oportunidad –dijo Emmet. –Y si es la Alice que yo conozco, no se lo habrá puesto nada fácil.

Rosalie y yo sonreímos, dándole la razón. Alice era la criaturita más terca, vengativa y orgullosa que habíamos conocido en nuestra vida. Sin duda, cuando se sentía dañada podía sacar una maldad increíble y podía hacer llorar hasta al mismísimo Rambo.

Esperamos en silencio alrededor de una hora. Podía oír el rumor del ruido típico de los hospitales: idas y venidas de camillas, voces de doctores llamando a sus pacientes a través de los megáfonos, murmullos de familiares impacientes por saber de sus seres queridos, etc.…

No queríamos interrumpir a Alice y a Jazz. Necesitaban hablar a solas, y nosotros los haríamos sentir incómodos, de modo que habíamos decidido esperar el tiempo que hiciera falta.

Un rato más tarde, Jasper me mando un mensaje de texto para avisarme que podíamos subir, y así se lo comuniqué a mis amigos.

Mientras subíamos por el ascensor del hospital, intentaba hacerme a la idea de cómo se podía sentir Alice en aquellos momentos. Por norma general, era ella la que nos animaba y nos alegraba la vida a los demás. Que fuera justo al revés era algo a lo que nos debíamos acostumbrar al menos durante un tiempo.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, llamamos y entramos sin esperar respuesta. Mi amiga se encontraba en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su marido, mientras éste se encontraba recostado a su lado, le pasaba un brazo por su pequeño cuerpecito y le acariciaba con dulzura.

Alice me miró y sonrió, pero la alegría no le llegó a sus ojos. Enseguida me senté a su otro lado en la cama y le cogí la mano. Rosalie y Emmet también se acercaron a ella, mirándola con ternura. Em miró a Jasper y le guiñó el ojo. Éste último suspiró aliviado. No sabía cuando, ni cómo, pero con ese gesto se demostró que volveríamos a ser la pequeña familia que solíamos ser.

-¿Cómo estás, cariño? –dije yo. Enseguida me reprendí a mí misma por la estupidez de la pregunta, ¿Cómo se sentiría una mujer cuando pierde a su bebé?

-Bueno, he estado mejor….-contestó ella en un susurro.

-Ni siquiera sabíamos que estabas embarazada, cielo –dijo Rosalie, acariciando la pierna de su cuñada.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía, chicos. –dijo ella- Tenía…tenía un retraso, pero pensaba que era por el estrés de estas últimas semanas...Yo no…No me podía imaginar que estaba embarazada…

Ella sollozó y Jasper le dio un beso en el pelo, intentando consolarla. Funcionó, porque Alice le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, a continuación, apoyó su cabeza en la mía.

-Siento haberte arruinado tus planes, Bella –dijo ella- Ahora mismo estarías en tu segundo orgasmo de la noche y en vez de eso estás aquí, en el hospital.

Todos soltamos una risita, y yo le acaricié la mano. No me podía creer que pudiera pensar así. Ella era mucho más importante que cualquier cosa, y en el fondo ella sabía que me necesitaba.

-No seas tonta –rebatí- Preferiría estar aquí antes que el cualquier otro lugar.

-¿Te han dicho cuando te van a dar el alta? –preguntó Emmet.

-Pues no están seguros –contestó mi amiga, encogiéndose de hombros- Depende de cómo reaccione a los medicamentos, pero espero que pronto. Odio los hospitales.

La conversación siguió. Mis amigos intentaban hacer reír a Alice y ella lo hacía, por supuesto, pero lo hacía por cortesía. No le gustaba que nadie cuidara de ella. Ahora entendía a la perfección la expresión "la procesión va por dentro". Iba perfectamente con su situación.

No pudimos quedarnos mucho tiempo, ya que al rato entró una enfermera muy grosera para advertirnos que no era horario de visita y que si no nos marchábamos en los próximos cinco minutos, iba a llamar a seguridad para vetarnos la entrada al hospital.

No quisimos arriesgarnos, así que nos marchamos. Jasper se quedó con ella, por supuesto, y yo no podía alegrarme más. Sabía que ambos se necesitaban, que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, y mucho menos en estos instantes en el que ambos habían perdido a un hijo.

Rosalie me sacó del ensimismamiento.

-¿Cariño? ¿Te gustaría quedarte con nosotros?

-Gracias chicos, pero no quiero ser una molestia.

-No lo eres –dijo Emmet- Vamos, quédate con nosotros. Apuesto a que no has cenado, ¿verdad?

-Pues…-comencé a decir sonrojándome y mirándome los pies.

-Lo sabía –sonrió Emmet, interrumpiéndome- Venga, no hay más que hablar. Ahora no te vas a poner a cocinar, obviamente. Tenemos bastantes chucherías en casa. Además, mañana iremos todos juntos a ver a Alice.

-Bueno, si me lo pones así…-dije yo.

Fui con ellos hacía mi coche y les seguí de camino a su casa. Se pararon en una de las casas anteriores a la suya para recoger a Ellen y Sharon. Las niñas ya estaban dormidas, pero era comprensible dado que eran más de la una de la noche. Desde mi coche observé como las colocaban cuidadosamente en las sillitas. Eran tan tiernos… la imagen de una familia feliz.

Rosalie adoraba a sus hijas, pero a veces me confesaba que se sentía asfixiada en su vida, que levantarse dos horas antes para preparar desayunos, mochilas y baños podía llegar a volverla loca. Por supuesto que su marido era un auténtico sol e intentaban hacer las tareas entre los dos, pero a veces él se pasaba más horas de las necesarias en la oficina y ella tenia que hacerlo todo. Y es que compaginar la vida laboral con la familiar a veces podía ser una auténtica carrera de obstáculos. Si hacer funcionar una empresa era difícil, criar a dos demonios era mucho más.

Me reía de ella cuando decía que envidiaba mi vida, porque era justo lo contrario. Para mí Rosalie era mi ídolo, un verdadero ejemplo a seguir. Ella no sabía lo duro que era volver a casa después de una larga y difícil jornada de trabajo y no tener a nadie esperándome, ni a nadie a quien contar mis problemas laborales mientras me abrazaba y consolaba.

Una vez llegamos a casa, Emmet preparó un par de pizzas mientras su mujer acostaba a las niñas y yo preparaba mi habitación de invitados.

-Toc, toc –dijo Rosalie, entrando en mi cuarto con una sonrisa. Estaba cansada y se notaba. Sus preciosos ojos chocolate marcaban unas terribles ojeras, pero a pesar de ello, nunca se dejaba llevar por el cansancio. Traía en sus manos unos pantalones grises de chándal y una sudadera de color negro.

–Te he traído algo de ropa –continuó, colocando la ropa sobre la mesa- Pensé que te sería más cómodo dormir con esto que con los vaqueros.

-Gracias, Rosalie, eres la mejor –dije yo, abrazándola y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.- De mayor quiero ser como tú.

Ella se rió ante de mi idea.

-Anda vamos a cenar algo antes de que Emmet queme la cocina.

Bajamos a cenar. Las pizzas ya estaban hechas, cosa que agradecíamos con fervor. La cena transcurrió entre risas y bromas, y cuando nos dimos cuenta eran casi las tres de la mañana, así que decidimos acostarnos.

No me di cuenta lo agotada que estaba hasta que me metí entre las sábanas y apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada mullida de plumas de ave. Lo último que recuerdo es dónde estaba David y porqué demonios no había aparecido en toda la noche.

_*****_

-Oh, cariño, ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

Mi loca y excéntrica madre, Renée, me abrazaba tan fuerte que pude verme a mí misma con el rostro amoratado por la falta de oxígeno. Le di unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda hasta que por fin me soltó.

-¡Mírate! –continuó ella- ¡Estás muy delgada, hija! ¿Estás segura que comes bien?

-Que sí, mamá –bufé- Mi alimentación es perfecta, gracias.

-¡Qué guapa estás! –exclamó mi madre, acariciando mi cara- ¿Qué tal tu novio? Espero que te deje llegar al orgasmo con regularidad, sabes que para la salud de la mujer es importante que…

-Mamá, por favor –la interrumpí- No creo que mi vida sexual sea asunto tuyo…

Siempre igual, mi madre hablaba de sexo conmigo desde que tenía once años, y siempre conseguía sacarme los colores.

Debería de haberme imaginado que mi madre estaría allí. Ella y la madre de Alice y Emmet, Esme, eran íntimas, casi igual que Alice y yo, y estaba claro que iba a apoyar a su amiga en aquellos momentos.

No veía a mi madre desde hacía más de dos meses. Ella y yo éramos la típica madre e hija que se nos daba mejor querernos en la distancia. Por norma general, un par de llamadas a la semana y una visita cada tres o cuatro meses solían bastarle, y yo estaba feliz por ello. Con mi hermana Renesmeé, Nessie, era peor. Todo mi contacto con ella era un email de tres líneas frío y carente de emoción.

Mi hermana trabajaba en Los Ángeles como estilista para las grandes estrellas de cine. Por lo visto no le iba mal, no dejaba de trabajar y yo me alegraba por ella. Se había casado hacía dos años con un compañero de profesión, y ni mi madre ni yo estuvimos invitadas a la boda. Lo único que hizo fue mandarnos unas fotos de ella y su flamante marido el día de su boda en Hawaii. No estábamos enfadadas con ella ni nada por estilo, ya hacía mucho que la habíamos perdido y simplemente era algo que ya habíamos asumido.

Desde que mis padres se separaron, mi hermana, mi madre y yo nos habíamos ido distanciando cada vez más, e incluso llegó el momento en que nos comportábamos como simples compañeras de piso.

La situación había empeorado cuando mi padre murió en un accidente de tráfico unos meses después de su marcha. Nessie estaba verdaderamente unida a él y es algo que jamás superó. Mi hermana no volvió a ser la misma y después de unos difíciles años adolescentes, se marchó de casa el mismo día que cumplió los dieciocho años. Yo esperé a los 23, cuando terminé mi carrera de literatura.

Mi madre estaba en la puerta de la habitación de hospital de Alice. Al parecer la madre de mi mejor amiga la estaba ayudando a asearse y había pedido un poco de intimidad. Rosalie y Emmet también estaban allí.

Habían pasado dos días desde aquella fatídica noche. Alice parecía estar mejor, y sin duda el apoyo de Jasper había sido vital para su recuperación. Jazz también tenía sus momentos malos, como era de esperar. A veces, cuando se había asegurado de que Alice se había quedado dormida, me llamaba entre lágrimas y hundido porque no sabía como enfrentarse a la situación. Yo intentaba consolarle como podía, pero a veces me quedaba sin palabras y lo único que podía hacer era escucharle.

-¿Qué tal está Alice? –pregunté a Rose

-Pues esta noche ha tenido algo de fiebre, pero ahora está bien –contestó Rose- Jasper se ha ido a descansar y a ducharse. Lleva dos días sin salir de aquí.

-Hace bien –dije yo- Eso le servirá para despejarse un poco.

En ese momento, mi mejor amiga salió del baño ayudada por su madre, Esme, quien la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Eh, Bella –sonriendo mi amiga

Enseguida me acerqué a ella y le pasé un brazo por los hombros, no sin antes dándole un beso a Esme. Alice me abrazó por la cintura, y le di un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

Esme era una persona absolutamente encantadora. Mi madre y ella se conocieron en el instituto de nuestro pueblo, Forks, y nunca se habían separado. Esme era como una segunda madre para mí. Era dulce, tierna y con un corazón tan grande que a veces me hubiera gustado tenerla de madre. No es que no quisiera a la mía, desde luego. Simplemente mi madre vivía en su mundo y no parecía darse cuenta de nada más. Éramos demasiado diferentes.

-¿Qué tal la noche, cariño? –le pregunté, ayudándola a sentarse en la cama.

-Estoy bien, Bella –dijo ella, con la voz cansada.- Me ha subido la fiebre, pero ya estoy mejor. Jazz acaba de irse, casi tengo que amenazarle con dejarle sin sexo durante un año para que se largara a descansar –suspiró dramáticamente.

Todos los presentes soltaron una carcajada, pero yo solté un bufido. ¿Es que en esta familia todo el mundo hablaba de sexo como si fuera algo cotidiano? ¿No entendían que era algo íntimo y personal?

-Me apuesto el cuello a que ni siquiera se molestó en discutir –dijo Emmet, con una risita

-Oh sí, más le valía –asintió Rosalie.- Le venía bien una ducha, ya que ni me podía acercar a él.

-No tendríais que haber venido todos –dijo Alice, visiblemente avergonzada. -Tendréis que trabajar algún día, ¿no?

-No te preocupes por eso –contesté rápidamente- Rose y Em son sus propios jefes, y literalmente no se pueden despedir a ellos mismos. Y en mi caso…bueno, Eric me debe varios días de vacaciones.

-Aún así, me siento culpable…-dijo ella

-Nada de nada –dijo Emmet, cogiéndole la mano y sentándose a su lado- Tú eres más importante que cualquier trabajo, enana.

-Gracias a todos…

Justo en ese instante, entró el doctor encargado del historial de Alice. Al ver a tanta gente dentro de la habitación, pidió algo de intimidad, pues tenía que reconocer a la paciente. Todos se fueron, excepto yo. Alice me pidió que me quedara con ella y no pude negarme.

-Vale, señorita –dijo el doctor, obligando suavemente a Alice a tumbarse en la cama- Recuéstese y separe las rodillas, por favor.

Ella obedeció y suspiró. Mi mano buscó la suya y le sonreí para darle fuerzas. Ella asintió. El doctor se situó entre sus piernas y le hizo su examen ginecológico. A continuación le tomó la temperatura y el pulso.

-Muy bien, Alice –dijo el médico, anotando apuntes en su fichero- Lo peor ha pasado ya. La hemorragia ha parado y sus constantes son normales. Creo que podremos darle el alta ya, pero debe prometerme que se lo tomará con calma. Reposará en la cama durante una semana.

-Pero, doctor, tengo que ir de compras y mi piso debe estar sucio…-replicó Alice, haciendo pucheritos.

-Pues déjelo para otro día –interrumpió- Ha pasado por algo muy duro, Alice, necesita descansar. Si no me asegura que va a reposar, le tendré aquí una semana más.

-¡No, por favor! –exclamó Alice

-No se preocupe, doctor –dije- Yo me aseguraré que esté tranquilita.

Alice me miró con mala cara, pero yo le contesté un gesto muy maduro y adulto: sacándole la lengua

-De acuerdo, entonces le recetaré unos calmantes por si tiene dolores.-dijo escribiendo una receta y dándomela- Enseguida se pasará por aquí una enfermera para darle su carta de alta.

-Doctor, tengo una pregunta –dijo mi amiga con una risita nerviosa.

-Dígame –contestó el aludido.

-Me preguntaba cuando….-empezó- cuando…. cuando podré volver a…ya sabe…intimar

El médico y yo soltamos una carcajada. Mi amiga siempre era igual, sin pelos en la lengua y preguntando lo que no debía.

-Pues, tendrá que esperarse al menos dos semanas, cuando se sienta con fuerzas –dijo él.

-Oh, eso no será un problema, se lo aseguro –sonrió Alice

El doctor se marchó, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y riéndose. A continuación entraron nuestras respectivas madres, Rosalie y Emmet. Mi amiga se levantó y comenzó a empacar sus cosas como una desquiciada.

-¡Cariño, espera! –dijo Esme, quitándole un bolso de las manos de su hija.

.No, mamá –respondió Alice- Me voy ya. El médico me ha dado el alta y no soporto estar un minuto más en este deprimente sitio. Necesito algo de energía positiva, y desde luego, este sitio no me la da.

Miré a Rosalie y Emmet y solté un suspiro. Ellos me miraron comprensivos. Conocían demasiado bien a Alice. A veces podía ser exasperante.

***

Después de dejar a Alice al cuidado de su madre y su marido, me marché a casa. El resto del día lo pasé llamando a David, pero ni siquiera me contestó a sus llamadas. Estaba empezando a preocuparme, ¿le habría pasado algo? No había sabido nada de él en tres días, y no era propio de él.

Cuando estaba a punto de irme a la cama, sonó el teléfono. Eran las doce y media de la noche, no eran horas de hacer llamadas sociales.

-¿Diga?

-¿Bella?

-¡David!

-Oh, cielo, siento mucho no haberte llamado estos días, he estado muy ocupado. Mi jefe me ha mandado a una conferencia en Chicago y han sido unos días de verdadera locura. ¿Cómo está Alice?

Estaba bastante enfadada con él. Se suponía que era mi novio y que debía estar conmigo en los momentos difíciles. ¿Es que Alice no era su amiga? ¡Hasta Edward había llamado varias veces! No entendía porqué demonios no se había comunicado conmigo en tres días. ¡Mandar un mensaje de texto no era tan duro! Me debía bastantes explicaciones.

-Está mejor –contesté secamente- ¿Por qué no me has llamado, David?

-Lo siento tanto, cielo, de verdad. Al día siguiente de que Alice fuera ingresada, mi jefe me mandó a hacer las maletas porque debía irme enseguida a Chicago para cubrir una vacante, ¿te lo puedes creer? He tenido unos días horribles, perdí el avión de trasbordo, y tuve que esperar unas doce horas al siguiente. ¡Dios! Más de 26 horas sin dormir, Bella. Cuando llegué al hotel, lo primero que hice fue dormir y me olvidé.

-De acuerdo, está bien

-No, no está bien. Estás enfadada y tienes toda la razón, he sido un desconsiderado.

Bueno, supongo que era una explicación más que razonable. Su trabajo era muy absorbente y no quería ser un incordio para él. Aunque seguía pensando que un mensaje de texto no le hubiera costado nada.

-Vale -dije suspirando. No quería darle más vueltas al tema.

-No quiero que te disgustes conmigo.

-No lo estoy, Dave

-¿Estás segura, Bella?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo –dijo- Te llamaré cuando pueda, ¿vale? Te quiero.

Y colgó. No sabía que pensar, pero decidí no darle más vueltas al tema. Al menos estaba bien, y eso me tranquilizaba mucho. Me fui a la cama con esa idea.

***

HOLA!! Como estais? Espero que hayáis tenido una entrada de año genial ^_^

Que tal el capitulo? Espero que os haya gustado!! Bueno, dejadme un review con vuestra opinión ¿vale?

Ya se acerca peligrosamente el final, chicas, ¡no me lo puedo creer! Estoy pensando en hacer un par de capítulos desde el punto de vista de Edward, ¿Qué os parece? Los he comenzado a escribir, pero la verdad es que me está costando un montón desarrollarlo, nunca he escrito nada desde el punto de vista de un hombre!

En fin, os dejo ya, no sin antes con un pequeño adelanto. Un besote muy muy fuerte para todas :-)

_**En el próximo capítulo…**_

**Empecé a jadear y noté como el aire empezaba a escasear en mis pulmones. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas y no sabía que hacer a continuación, de modo que decidí comprobarlo de nuevo. Saqué la tarjeta y volví a anotar mi contraseña. **

"_**Su saldo disponible es de 0"**_


	18. Arruinada

**CAPITULO**** 18: ARRUINADA**

"_You played me, betrayed me__,  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrayed a role  
You took control,  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear…"_

(It's alright, It's OK-Ashley Tisdale)

***

Pasó una semana y me encontraba en mi despacho contestando a unos correos electrónicos que tenía pendientes.

No había vuelto a saber nada de David, pero sinceramente, ya no me afectaba. Sabía que nos habíamos distanciado, debía hablar con él en cuanto llegara de Chicago y poner fin a aquella farsa. Me gustaba y era un chico genial, pero no conseguía llenarme del todo.

No era su culpa, él no había hecho nada malo

Había vuelto a ver a Edward un par de veces, cuando éste había acudido a visitar a Alice. Ella y Edward parecía que habían enterrado el hacha de guerra. No llegaban a ser amigos, pero se trataban con mucha cordialidad, y eso me agradaba mucho. Odiaba las situaciones de tensión, no iba bien con mi salud mental.

Estaba demasiado ocupada en ayudar a Alice en su proceso de recuperación "Por favor, haz que mi madre se vaya, ya bastante la aguanté durante la adolescencia como para tener que vivir con ella unos días más" me suplicó al día siguiente de que le dieran el alta. Lo acepté, entre risas. Aunque Esme era una persona adorable, a veces se preocupa en extremo y llegaba a agobiar a sus propios hijos.

Alicia parecía estar mejor. Digo parecía porque según me contó Jon, a veces se pasaba media noche llorando. Ella fingía delante de nosotros, por supuesto, y lo sabíamos, pero lo dejábamos pasar porque no queríamos disgustarla. Durante toda la semana que estuve cuidándola, apenas pisé mi casa. A veces hasta que quedaba a dormir solo por contentarla.

Iba ya por mi tercer correo electrónico cuando la voz de mi ayudante, Jessica, llamándome por el telefonillo.

-¿Bella? –dijo con voz asustada-¿Estás ahí?

Pulsé el botón del teléfono y le contesté

–Dime Jessica

-Escucha, aquí hay dos señores que quieren hablar contigo. Creo que son policías

-¿¡Policías!?

-Sí, Bella. ¿Les hago pasar o te excuso para que puedas escabullirte?

-No, por Dios. Hazles pasar.

Me puse en pie, muy nerviosa, y temiéndome lo peor. Algo muy grave tendría que haber pasado para que dos policías quisieran hablar conmigo. Les esperé, acomodándome la blusa y la falda y en unos segundos aparecieron por mi puerta

Era dos hombres de alrededor de unos cuarenta años, aunque el más joven parecía estar en sus treinta y pocos. Ninguno de los dos llevaba la ropa reglamentaria del cuerpo de policía, ambos llevaban una gabardina largo de color crudo, algo abrigada para ser finales de abril. El más mayor me dio un apretón de manos, a continuación lo hizo el más joven.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Swan –dijo el más mayor- Soy el agente Young y este el agente Uley.

-De acuerdo, tomen asiento por favor –dije, sentándome

-Gracias, señorita –sonrió el agente Uley, sentándose. Su compañero lo imitó.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles? –dije yo, tratando de ser educada.

Young sacó una carpeta de su portafolio. A continuación sacó un papel rectangular que parecía una foto.

-¿Conoce a este hombre, señorita Swan? –preguntó, poniendo la foto sobre mi escritorio.

Cogí la foto y jadeé de sorpresa. Era David. Pero no era el David que conocía, parecía más joven. Su cabello era de color rubio y largo y su cara era delgada y demacrada. ¿Qué había pasado con él?

-S...sí, claro. –reconocí- Es mi novio.

-¿Podría decirnos su nombre, por favor? –dijo Uley.

-Es David. David Meyer –dije. Sentía mi corazón latir rápidamente en mi pecho. Los policías se dedicaron una mirada significativa. Uley asintió- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

-Este hombre no es quien usted cree, Isabella. –dijo Young- Su verdadero nombre es Oliver Watson. Es el timador más buscado desde hace cinco años.

Empecé a temblar y a quedarme sin respiración No podía ser, era impensable, tenía que haber algún error. Mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban totalmente desconectados. No podía reaccionar ni pensar con claridad.

-No…no es posible –balbuceé- es…es imposible…yo…él…

-Es uno de los criminales más peligrosos de los últimos años –dijo Uley- La Interpol y la policía de algunos países están buscándole. Está acusado de estafa a varias mujeres con las que formaba matrimonios ficticios y también de robo a varios bancos. Su botín asciende a más de 10 millones de dólares, señorita Swan. Le hemos perdido la pista varias veces debido a sus numerosos cambios de identidad. Debe decirnos lo que sepa sobre él, por favor, es muy peligroso.

Tragué saliva y empecé a narrar toda mi historia con él, desde el momento en que le conocí en la fiesta de navidad. Lo hice despacio, intentando recordar los meses anteriores, los cuales recordaba con gran nitidez en mi memoria. Me pidieron detalles muy personales, y yo se los dí.

-Lo último que me dijo fue que se había marchado a Chicago por un trabajo. No he hablado con él desde hace una semana –concluí.

Uley asintió, mientras su compañero anotaba todo lo que yo había estado diciendo. Me sentía observada y notaba como me miraban inquisitivamente.

-Es importante, señorita Swan que nos diga si compartían alguna cuenta corriente –dijo Young.

Busqué en mis recuerdos, y me acordé de aquella vez que me pidió que nos hiciéramos una cuenta de ahorros a nombre de los dos para tener reservas para el futuro. Yo acepté, ilusionada por pensar eso, pero al final no llegamos a ningún acuerdo, así que lo dejamos estancado. Pensé en lo afortunada que había sido al no aceptar sus condiciones.

-No, señor Young –contesté.- Teníamos planteado hacerla, pero al final no lo hicimos.

El policía asintió, sin dejar de mirarme fijamente. Uley intervino.

-Debe saber, señorita Swan que a las mujeres estafadas le extrajo más de vente mil dólares a cada una. ¿Le dio alguna contraseña o clave?

-Que yo recuerde no –dije negando con la cabeza. Era bastante recelosa en darle mi contraseña a alguien y actualmente nadie conocía mis claves para mis tarjetas de créditos, el móvil, el portátil o mi correo electrónico. Ni siquiera Alice.

-¿Está segura? –dijo Young

-Sí, completamente. Si él lo supiera no sería porque yo se lo hubiera dicho, no doy mis contraseñas a nadie.

-De acuerdo –asintió con una cabezada

-Le sugerimos que compruebe el saldo de su cuenta bancaria, señorita Swan –señaló Young- Hemos descubierto que posee algunos cómplices en diferentes bancos del país y tememos que pueda robar más dinero.

-Dios mío…-susurré

Los agentes se pusieron en pie y yo les imité.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Isabella –dijo Uley con una breve sonrisa.

-Llámenos si tiene alguna pista sobre el paradero de este sujeto, por favor –zanjó Uley.

Yo acepté con la cabeza, pero no contesté. Ellos se marcharon y yo me derrumbé en mi silla. Estaba demasiado abrumada por estas dolorosas noticias y empecé a llorar de rabia.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida de creerme sus mentiras? Maldita sea, ¡Era el hombre perfecto! ¿Por qué demonios no había intentado ahondar un poco más en su personalidad y me había quedado en la superficie? No era típico en mí ser tan abierta a los personas en general y a los hombres en particular. ¡Era una idiota!

Decidí largarme, no podía seguir trabajando. Le di unas breves instrucciones a Jessica y salí corriendo del edificio en dirección a mi coche. Conduje hacia casa de Alice. La necesitaba. Necesitaba sus consejos, sus comentarios mordaces, sus bromas y sus chistes a mi costa. Ella siempre había estado ahí ofreciéndome su hombro para llorar y ahora lo necesitaba tanto como el oxígeno.

Estacioné justo en frente de su casa y llamé varias veces. Jasper me abrió y, sin ni siquiera saludarle, fui hacia la habitación de la pareja y me tumbé en su cama, sin decir nada. Alice estaba leyendo en la cama apoyada en un cojín y cuando entré, llorando, me miró perpleja. Ella metió el marca-páginas dentro del libro y a continuación lo dejó en su mesita de noche.

Cerré los ojos, mientras las lágrimas caían sin cesar. Noté como me acariciaba el pelo mientras susurraba palabras para tranquilizarme. Estuvimos unos instantes en silencio, hasta que ella dio un suspiro, exasperada.

-¿¡Me vas a decir que demonios te pasa!?-dijo mi amiga, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

Sollozando, comencé a relatarle la visita de los policías y la verdad que había descubierto gracias a ellos. Ella y Jasper (que no sabía en que momento se nos había unido a la conversación, y ese momento estaba sentado junto a mí, acariciando mis hombros) escuchaban pacientemente y con los ojos llenos de furia. Al igual que yo, se sentían engañados y traicionados. Le habían tomado gran cariño a David y no podían más que indignarse.

-¡Pero será gilipollas, cabrón, hijo de puta! –chilló Alice. –Es increíble, te juro que si lo tuviera delante lo mataría a balazos… ¡Un estafador! ¡Que debe millones a unas pobres mujeres! Es que no puedo, yo…yo…

-¿Has comprobado ya tu cuenta corriente, Bella? –intervino Jasper, preocupado.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero aun así me las arreglé para contestar.

-No, todavía no

-¿Es posible que sepa de alguna manera tu contraseña de la tarjeta de crédito? –continuó.

-Pues, creo que no…-susurré, intentado rememorar nuestras conversaciones sobre dinero. No encontré nada relevante.

-Escúchame, por favor –Jasper me sacudió los hombros suavemente y me miró a los ojos con severidad- En cuanto te vayas de aquí, quiero que te acerques al banco y compruebes el saldo de tu cuenta, ¿de acuerdo?

-No se va a ir, Jazz –dijo Alice con un bufido- Por lo menos espera que se tranquilice un poco, ¿no?

-No, no, Alice –dije- En realidad tiene razón. Yo…yo…lo único que me falta para completar mi mala suerte es que encima ese cabrón me haya dejado sin blanca.

-De acuerdo –suspiró Alice- Pero te puedes quedar a dormir aquí, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Sonreí con tristeza. Ella siempre iba a estar ahí para mí. No importaba si acababa de perder un hijo o si estuviera prácticamente destrozada por dentro. No importaba si tenía que llamarla a las cuatro de la mañana para contarle mis preocupaciones o mis sentimientos. Ella me diría la verdad siempre, aunque no me gustara especialmente lo que oyera.

-Lo sé, cariño. Gracias.

Nos quedamos un instante en silencio. Alice me abrazaba, besando mi cabeza de vez en cuando, mientras que Jazz sostenía mi mano y me acariciaba la palma cariñosamente.

De repente me sentí egoísta. Ellos acababan de perder a su bebé. Su hijo. Una personita que nunca llegarían a conocer, ni a mimar, ni a besar sus deditos rosados y regordetes. Una personita que jamás vería la luz del sol ni un precioso atardecer en la playa. Una personita que ya no se enamoraría ni llegaría a sentir los placeres de la vida. Era una persona horrible. Yo había llegado como una histérica, llorando mi pena, y ni me había parado a preguntar por ellos. ¿Qué más daba si mi novio me había mentido y engañado? ¿Qué importaba si me había robado mis pocos ahorros? ¡Era dinero, por el amor de Dios! Ni la persona más rica puede sustituir el dinero por el amor hacia un hijo.

Sollocé y apoyé la cabeza en el pecho de Alice. Ella me besó la frente.

-Soy una mala persona –susurré- Ni siquiera os he preguntado como estáis.

Jasper soltó una sonrisa amarga, negando con la cabeza.

-En realidad no hay mucho que contar, Bella –contestó Alice-Nos pasamos el día de la cama al sofá y del sofá a la cama.

-Y nos viene bien algo de distracción –añadió Jasper- Aunque sea por algo tan penoso como eso…

-Lo siento tanto, chicos –dije, totalmente abochornada.

-No lo sientas, Bella –dijo Alice- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Llevaba mucho tiempo en casa de mis amigos, de modo decidí marcharme a comprobar mi cuenta corriente. Debía ser muy tarde, ya que el sol se había escondido completamente y las luces de la calle iluminaban a los pocos viandantes que caminaban en ese momento por la acera.

Cogí mi coche y aparqué justo en frente del banco que tenía más cerca de mi apartamento. Saqué mi monedero y mi tarjeta de crédito e introduje esta última en el cajero automático. Tras teclear mi contraseña y pulsar la opción de "comprobar saldo" ,esperé pacientemente mientras la máquina realizaba la operación. Estaba nerviosa y sentía un nudo en mi estómago. Parpadeé varias veces cuando leí la pantalla.

"_**Su saldo disponible es de 0"**_

Empecé a jadear y noté como el aire empezaba a escasear en mis pulmones. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas y no sabía que hacer a continuación, de modo que decidí comprobarlo de nuevo. Saqué la tarjeta y volví a anotar mi contraseña.

"_**Su saldo disponible es de 0"**_

Cerré los ojos y, lentamente, saqué la tarjeta de crédito del cajero y lo guardé cuidadosamente en mi monedero. Me deslicé en el escalón y dejé que mis manos cubrieran mi rostro.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué demonios había pasado esto? Lo único que quería era enamorarme ¡ser feliz! No quería grandes fortunas, ni una casa más grande, ni un marido y unos hijos adorables. Quería a alguien que me quisiera, alguien que me escuchara y comprendiera.

Odiaba mi vida. Me sentía sola, vacía, perdida, sin ganas de vivir y sin un motivo que me hiciera levantarme por las mañanas. Odiaba la manera en que todo se había fastidiado. Odiaba la forma en la que había perdido el control sobre mi vida. Estaba sola y había visto desaparecer ante mis ojos mis ahorros desde hacía más de diez años. No era mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para poder vivir sin preocuparme por las facturas.

¿Por que me ocurrían estas cosas? ¿Es que el destino, Dios o las estrellas no se habían burlado ya lo suficiente de mí? ¿Qué más podría pasarme?

Justo en ese momento, noté como unas gotas chocaban contra mi frente. Miré al cielo y vi como la lluvia se cernía sin piedad sobre mí.

Genial. Ya tenía mi respuesta.

***

Hola! Bueno ya se acabaron las vacaciones y hay q volver a ponerse en marcha de nuevo :-( Estoy con una depre post-vacaciones que no me la creo ni yo…Pero bueno que le vamos a hacer…

Que os ha parecido el capitulo? Vaya sorpresa, eh? David nos ha salido rana! Con lo mono que era, verdad? Pobre Bella, se ha quedado sin ahorros y sin futuro, pero ojo! Aun nos quedan unos cuantos capitulos, incluidos 2 desde el punto de vista de Edward! Vamos a ver si os gusta! El próximo capítulo es mi favorito, además de ser el más largo, y espero que lo disfrutéis tanto leyendo como yo escribiéndolo.

Un besazo a todas y por supuesto gracias x vuestros reviews y favoritos. Me hacen muy feliz!!! Muakssss

_**En el próximo capítulo…**_

**-Nunca te he olvidado, Bella, ni un segundo…**

**Y entonces me besó.**


	19. Fotografías

**CAPITULO 19: FOTOGRAFÍAS  
**

"_En la arena tú y yo  
y oleadas de caricias de los dos  
Cuando en esa playa me enseñaste a amar  
una marejada nos llevo a un lugar  
dónde me quiero quedar..._

_  
Toda historia tiene su final  
que hoy se clava en mí nostalgia una vez más,  
en mi cara vuelven a rodar,  
lágrimas saladas sólo al recordar  
que es en esa playa donde quiero estar  
y sobre tu espalda un mapa dibujar  
para volverte a encontrar…_

_Donde la arena, nos envolvió  
aun respira allí mi amor…"_

_(Amor de Sal-El sueño de Morfeo)_

****

Maravilloso. Fabuloso. Fantástico. Grandioso. Asombroso.

La lluvia no cesaba de caer, y los truenos me estaban empezando a asustar de manera sobrecogedora. ¡Maldita sea! No había llovido desde hacía más de un mes y nada había presagiado que ese día iba a caer una gran tormenta.

Sentía mi cuerpo mojado hasta la última célula. Llevaba una fina chaqueta y estaba totalmente calada hasta los huesos. Debía empezar a moverme a menos que quisiera coger una pulmonía, pero no era capaz de mover ni un músculo. Hacía frío, mucho frío. Me asomé y observé como el termómetro de la esquina marcaba 10º C.

Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza sobre la pared, decidida a dejarme llevar por el dolor, a consumirme lentamente. Me daba igual ponerme enferma o incluso morir.

De repente escuché una voz demasiado conocida para mí:

-¿Bella? ¡Bella!

Alcé la cabeza y ví a Edward, completamente empapado y mirándome con ansiedad. Estaba guapísimo. Su camisa azul celeste de manga larga se pegaba a su musculoso torso y sus pantalones de color marfil se ajustaban perfectamente a sus piernas torneadas.

Sin avisarme, me tomó de los brazos y me alzó como si no pesara más de vente kilos. Mi cabeza fue directamente a su suave y blanco cuello, y pude aspirar su aroma varonil y sensual, como una mezcla de lavanda y miel. Suspiré. No había cambiado de perfume desde que lo conocía.

-¿Estás bien, Bella? –dijo él, mientras me llevaba en brazos hacia su coche, aparcado casi al final de la calle.

Yo asentí, abrumada por su olor, sin poder articular una palabra.

-Alice me llamó hace un rato muy preocupada. Me dijo que te había llamado a tu casa varias veces y no le habías contestado. –me contó, mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y me colocaba con suavidad sobre el asiento. A continuación, me abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

Yo me dejé hacer, incapaz de moverme o contradecirle. No era consciente de nada, salvo de su dulce tacto mientras buscaba el broche del cinturón y me tocaba la cintura suavemente.

Pasaron unos segundos mientras él se sentaba y arrancaba el coche. Casi todo el camino lo hicimos en silencio, hasta que lo rompió.

-Lo siento mucho, Bella –dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos- Siento muchísimo todo esto…Yo…bueno, el tipo no me caía muy bien, pero aún así yo…

Volví a asentir con la cabeza. Él me imitó y siguió conduciendo en silencio. Le observé mientras abría la boca varias veces para decir algo, pero nunca lo hacía.

-¿Has…has cenado? –susurró.

Tragué saliva para poder contestarle.

-No, pero no tengo hambre…

-Tienes que comer algo, Bella –dijo, con firmeza- Escucha… puedo llevarte a mi casa y prepararte algo. Después te acercaré a tu piso, no te preocupes.

¿Me estaba invitando a su casa? ¿Estaba loco? Yo me sentía débil y vulnerable, ¡No sabía como podía reaccionar ante eso! Pero por otro lado, dudaba que esa noche fuera capaz de dormir tranquila, necesitaba compañía, y la suya era sin duda la que más deseaba.

-De acuerdo.

Hicimos la mayor parte del camino en silencio. No era capaz de decir nada, de modo que me limite a apoyar mi cabeza en el asiento y a mirar la lluvia caer por la ventana. Notaba su mirada cada vez que paraba en un semáforo, pero no decía ni una palabra, y yo estaba agradecida por ello. Mientras seguíamos por el camino, me di cuenta que no tenía ni idea de donde vivía. Nos dirigimos hacia una urbanización en el noreste de la ciudad. Era una urbanización bastante pija y cada casa debía costar una fortuna.

Aparcamos en frente de la que supuse sería su casa. Era una casa con una blanca y elegante fachada, de dos pisos y un pequeño jardín delantero. Yo la miré de arriba abajo, ¿de donde demonios se había sacado Edward el dinero para pagar todo aquello?

Mi expresión debió ser totalmente transparente, con lo que Edward se rió y me lo explicó.

-En realidad, el estudio me alquiló esta casa cuando me mudé. Me hacen un buen descuento, jamás podría pagar el alquiler con mi sueldo.-dijo, mientras salíamos del coche.

-Oh –contesté

-Estás en tu casa –me dijo, con una sonrisa encantadora

Entramos en la casa casi corriendo, pues la lluvia era imparable. Me quedé en el vestíbulo mientras él se acercaba a un armario situado junto a la puerta de entrada y cogía dos toallas de color rojo. Él se la pasó por el pelo un segundo y a continuación la dejó colgando de sus hombros, mientras que yo me acurrucaba con ella.

Encendió la luz y me hizo pasar a la sala más próxima, que era la cocina. Me sorprendí al verla, pues estaba decorada con un gusto y un estilo exquisito. Las paredes eran de color blanco y los muebles eran azules y grises, totalmente combinado con los azulejos del suelo.

El frigorífico estaba situado en la parte izquierda de la cocina, entre la vitrocerámica y el enorme mostrador, el cual tenía varios cajones en su parte más baja. Justo encima de la vitrocerámica estaban situados los muebles, donde, supuse tendría los platos y los vasos.

Observé que el fregadero y el lavaplatos estaban situados junto a la lavadora, en el rincón derecho de la cocina.

En el centro de la habitación había una mesa blanca y circular, rodeada con tres sillas del mismo azul que los muebles.

Edward me sonrió y me empujó suavemente hacia una de las sillas, y yo obedecí y me senté. Él se dirigió hacia el frigorífico y lo abrió.

-¿Quieres que te prepare una tortilla? –dijo él, comprobando la cantidad de comida de su nevera- ¿O prefieres que pidamos una pizza?

-No me apetece comer nada, Edward –dije, agachando la cabeza. En realidad, lo último que me apetecía ahora era comer

Edward me miró y cerró el frigorífico. Después se apoyó de espaldas en la encimera y se cruzó de brazos.

-Es una pena que no tengas hambre, ¿sabes? Mi madre dice que mis tortillas hacen que los muertos resuciten, y ya sabes que las madres siempre dicen la verdad…

Yo solté una carcajada. Él sonrió con picardía.

-Así que… ¿Qué me dices? ¿Prefieres quedarte ahí sentada mientras te cruje el estómago o comer mis riquísimas tortillas?

-Vale, tú ganas –dije, sonriendo.

-Genial

Sin decir nada más, se puso manos a la obra. Le observé mientras preparaba las tortillas y parecía muy desenvuelto en la cocina. Recordé aquellas veces que había hecho el intento de prepararme el desayuno y lo único que había conseguido era que saltara la alarma de incendios y una llamada a los bomberos de un vecino asustado. Al final habíamos acabado desayunando en Starbucks, muertos de la risa.

De vez en cuando se volvía y me dedicaba su mejor sonrisa, yo no podía evitar correspondérsela.

Cuando acabó de cocinar, me sirvió una tortilla y a continuación se sirvió otra y se sentó junto a mí.

Tomé el tenedor, partí un trozo y me lo metí en la boca. Pude ver que esperaba expectante mi reacción, de modo que sonreí y me hice un poco la interesante.

-Está riquísima, Edward.

Él soltó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza.

Seguimos comiendo. De vez en cuando intercambiábamos un comentario o alguna conversación banal que ninguno de los dos estábamos realmente interesados en mantener.

Cuando terminamos, él cogió mi plato y el suyo y los colocó en el fregadero. Después, me empujó suavemente y nos dirigimos hacia el salón.

Si la decoración de la cocina me había sorprendido, el salón era mil veces más sorprendente que la cocina.

En la pared sur estaba situado un mueble-bar muy sencillo pero a la vez muy sofisticado. Consistía en un par de cajones alargados y un mueble blanco pequeño que más bien parecía un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Encima de los cajones había un televisor de pantalla plana, y justo encima del televisor, una gran estantería con una gran colección de libros y cds de música. Enfrente del mueble-bar había un sofá de cuero de color marfil con unos cojines de color verde oscuro.

Justo al lado de la ventana, Edward había colocado el piano de cola, su más preciada posesión. Tocaba el piano desde que tenía siete años y estuvo en el conservatorio hasta los trece, el cual tuvo que abandonar debido a un padre autoritario que quería que hiciera "algo de provecho con su vida". El piano era su pasión y como él me había contado, le habría encantado dedicarse profesionalmente a ello.

Las paredes eran verde oscuro, adornadas con varias fotografías decorativas. Me dí cuenta que las fotografías eran casi todas con motivos relacionados con Nueva York: el Empire State, el puente de Brooklyn visto desde Manhattan, la estatua de la libertad y unas hojas que supuse serían de Central Park en otoño.

Me fijé en una que me llamó especialmente la atención. En la fotografía había una pareja de ancianos que se sonreían con dulzura mientras unían sus frentes. Observé que el hombre había colocado sus manos en la barbilla de la mujer y ella colocaba las suyas en su pecho. Era tan adorable que casi me hizo emocionar.

-¿Y esa foto? –pregunté señalándola con la mano.

Edward la miró y soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, estos dos jovencitos me enseñaron algo y decidí sacarles una foto.

-Oh…-no quería ser una entrometida, de modo que no pregunté

-Les vi paseando en Central Park y parecían muy enamorados. –me contó, al ver que no preguntaba-No paraban de besarse y abrazarse y me llamó la atención

-No es muy normal ver personas de esa edad tan felices y enamorados –coincidí.

-Ese día aprendí una valiosa lección –siguió.- Estamos tan preocupados en permanecer jóvenes, que no nos paramos a pensar que envejecer al lado de alguien puede algo maravilloso. –me sonrió- Tiene que ser bonito despertar junto a la persona que más quieres, saber que estará siempre ahí a pesar de todo…No sé…

Me senté en el sofá, reflexionando sobre lo que me acababa de decir, pero decidí no comentar nada. Edward se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Quieres ver un película? –dijo Edward, cambiando de tema- ¿O prefieres escuchar un poco de música?

-La verdad es que no me apetece

Él asintió y suspiró. Me cogió de la mano con suavidad, al parecer, temeroso de que pudiera rechazarle. Sin embargo no lo hice, es más mi mano se acopló a la suya de manera natural.

-¿Necesitas hablar de ello, Bella? –susurró.-Sabes que te puedo ayudar en lo que sea, ¿verdad? Aunque sea para contratar a unos sicarios y hacer puré a ese tío.

Me reí. Me recordó a Rosalie ¿Acaso él también esperaba encontrar en las páginas amarillas unos asesinos a sueldo? ¿O miraría en Internet, al menos?

-Gracias, me lo pensaré.

-Ahora en serio, Bella. Mañana te acompañaré a la comisaría de policía para que hagas tu denuncia, ¿de acuerdo?

-No sé, Edward…

-¿El que no sabes, Bella? Es tu dinero y él te lo ha robado.

-Lo sé, pero... ¿y si me hacen testificar en un juicio o algo así?

-Pues lo haces y ya está, ¿Qué problema hay? ¿Es que vas a dejar que ese tío se salga con la suya?

-No es eso. Es que…no creo que pueda hacer eso…yo…yo no creo que me sienta preparada para hacer una cosa así después de todo…

Edward acunó mi cara con sus dos manos y me miró a los ojos, con esas dos grandes esmeraldas que me hacían perder la poca cordura que me quedaba.

-Isabella Marie Swan, eres la persona más valiente que conozco. No quiero que dudes de ti misma ni un momento, ¿vale?

-No me siento muy valiente en estos momentos –dije agachando la mirada.

-¿Qué no? ¿Qué persona llevaría a su mejor amiga al hospital ella misma en vez de esperar a una ambulancia? ¿Qué persona seguiría hablando a su exnovio, después de todo el daño que le ha causado, sólo por no distanciarse de sus amigos? ¿Qué personas sería capaz de volver a unir un matrimonio que hacía aguas por un malentendido? Mírame, Bella –lo hice- Eres cualquier cosa menos cobarde, que no te quepa la menor duda.

Yo me quedé sin habla. Edward era la última persona que había esperado oír esas cosas. Había esperado oír esas cosas de Alice, de Rose o incluso de Jasper. ¿Pero de Edward? No, de Edward no.

Me limité a asentir y Edward me imitó. A continuación me abrazó y me pasó un brazo por los hombros. Mi cabeza quedó en su pecho y cerré los ojos, intentando olvidar todo lo que me rodeaba, excepto a él.

***

Debí de quedarme dormida, porque cuando me desperté en el regazo de Edward eran casi las dos de la madrugada. Me removí en el sofá y me intenté apartar de él.

-Hasta que por fin despiertas

Cuando alcé la vista, me encontré con Edward envolviéndome con sus brazos y sonriendo con ternura. No tuve más remedio que devolverle la sonrisa.

-Me he quedado dormida, lo siento. Es muy tarde, creo que debería irme.

-No te preocupes por eso, tonta. Hoy te vas a quedar aquí

¿Aquí? ¿Había dicho aquí? ¿Es que esperaba que durmiera con él en la misma cama? Él soltó una carcajada ante mi expresión desconcertada

-No te asustes, te he preparado una habitación mientras te echabas la siesta –rió.

-No sé si es muy buena idea, Edward…-susurré nerviosa.

-Claro que es muy buena idea –contestó- Está lloviendo a cántaros y no creo que debamos arriesgarnos a tener un accidente, ¿no te parece?

-Creo que voy a abusar de tu hospitalidad…-dije, sonrojándome

-Para nada. Se agradece tener una visita que no acabe con mi suministro de patatas fritas, como hacen Jazz y Emmet.

Los dos soltamos una carcajada y nos pusimos en pie, en dirección a la habitación de invitados que Edward había preparado para mí.

Pasamos por un pasillo antes de subir las escaleras de caracol, cuyos escalones eran de un mármol color verde. Después de pasar el baño y por su habitación, nos paramos en la mía.

Cuando Edward abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, no me podía imaginar la belleza de la habitación. ¿Quién demonios había ayudado a este chico a decorar su casa? Y sobre todo… ¿Por qué demonios no lo había contratado para decorar la mía propia?

El dormitorio era enorme y sus paredes de un color violeta precioso. La cama de matrimonio estaba pegada a la pared mirando a la ventana y el cubre colcha era de color morado intenso. A cada lado de la cama había dos pequeñas mesas de madera de pino, y dos lámparas de color morado que conjuntaban perfectamente con el cubre colcha de la cama.

En frente de la cama había un pequeño tocador de madera con cuatro cajones. Justo encima del tocador había un espejo enorme y enmarcado en unas extrañas figuras geométricas también de madera.

-Dios, esto es…-dije

-Lo sé –rió-. Nunca lo habría conseguido sin la ayuda de mi hermana, supongo que te acordarás de ella.

Asentí, recordando a Ángela claramente. Angie era la hermana pequeña de Edward, y era mi segunda persona favorita de su familia. Aunque era bastante más pequeña que nosotros unos diez años, siempre la había considerado como una hermanita pequeña. El tiempo que Edward y yo habíamos estado juntos habíamos sido íntimas. Ella me transmitía mucha alegría, y siempre me pedía ayuda cuando no sabía como combinar algún conjunto o cuando los chicos le daban un quebradero de cabeza. La echaba de menos.

-¿Qué es de su vida? Me acuerdo muchísimo de ella.

-Está hecha una buena golfa –rió- Está en la universidad estudiando medicina y por lo visto le va muy bien. La última vez que hablé con ella se había echado un novio nuevo.

-Bueno, es una chica muy guapa y simpática. Estoy segura que tiene bastante éxito con los chicos.

-Demasiado, diría yo. Tiene diecinueve años y ya ha tenido más novios que Paris Hilton, y a cual más idiota…

Me reí. Edward no era el típico hermano protector, pero sí que era bastante celoso respecto a los novios de su hermana, ya que siempre quería lo mejor para ella y lo que más deseaba para ella era su felicidad.

-Es mayorcita, estoy segura que ella sabe muy bien lo que hace –dije, sentándome en la cama.

-Más le vale…-dijo Edward abriendo un cajón del tocador y sacando una camiseta de manga larga y un pantalón de chándal. –Aquí te dejo esto para que te lo pongas. Creo que te quedará bien porque mi hermana se lo pone cada vez que viene a verme.

Lo dejó sobre la cama y a continuación se acercó a mí y me dio un suave beso en la frente. Se fue hacia la puerta y se apoyó en el marco.

-Te dejo tranquila para descanses. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme. Mi habitación esta ahí al lado.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Edward -Él me sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Me tiré en la cama, sintiendo bajo mi espalda el colchón mullido y suave. Estaba totalmente exhausta, no podía casi moverme, pero hice el esfuerzo de levantarme y ponerme el chándal que usaría como pijama. Como bien había adivinado Edward, me quedaba como un guante. Me sonrojé. Él conocía mi cuerpo casi mejor que yo misma.

Abrí la cama y me acurruqué en las mantas mientras intentaba dormir, aunque no estaba segura de poder hacerlo. El día había sido agotador y lleno de decepciones, pero sin duda había mejorado con la presencia de Edward.

Después de dos horas intentando pegar ojo y revolviéndome entre las sábanas, me levanté de la cama, decidida a encender la tele o poner alguna película. De ninguna manera iba a llamar a Edward para que me diese compañía. Había sido encantador y no quería ser una desconsiderada.

Abrí la puerta cuidadosamente y bajé las escaleras hasta el salón A medida que me acercaba al salón, empecé a escuchar una melodía preciosa al piano. Hubiera reconocido esa pieza aunque estuviera a diez kilómetros. Era "Claro de Luna" de Debussy. No era gran aficionada a la música clásica, sólo me gustaban unas pocas composiciones, y "Claro de Luna" era mi favorita con diferencia. Adoraba escuchar esa mezcla de ritmos melancólicos y suaves que hacían tranquilizar hasta el mismo diablo.

Mientras me dirigía hacia el salón, me fijé en una pequeña fotografía, apenas visible, situada justo al lado de la barandilla y colocada en la pared del descansillo de la escalera. Me acerqué para verla mejor y jadeé cuando pude observarla con más precisión.

Era una foto mía del último verano que pasamos juntos. Supuse que había sido cuando fuimos a la playa, ya que en la foto se podía apreciar los tirantes del bikini que llevaba en ese momento puesto.

La foto era en blanco y negro y yo estaba con la mirada baja, con una sonrisa tímida y feliz, y apartándome el pelo a la vez. Me pregunté cuando había sacado esa fotografía, pues no me acordaba de que me la hubiera hecho. Es más, ni siquiera sabía el motivo de porqué la guardaba aún o porqué la había puesto en un marco. ¿Es que acaso la había guardado como recuerdo o había algún motivo oculto? No lo entendía, tendría que preguntárselo.

Me acordaba perfectamente de ese verano. Habíamos pasado las vacaciones en la playa, los dos juntos sin nadie más. Recordaba todas nuestras noches en vela viendo las estrellas y haciendo el amor. Recordaba ver el amanecer desde la habitación de nuestro hotel mientras me susurraba mil palabras de amor al oído. Recordaba aquellas tardes paseando por el muelle, cogidos de la mano y tomando helados, mientras nos olvidábamos de que el mundo existía. Recuerdos maravillosos que jamás podría olvidar, aunque pasaran cien años.

Me asomé al salón y allí estaba Edward tocando el piano. Estaba tan concentrado en la música que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Adoraba escucharle tocar, recordaba que era algo maravilloso sentarme junto a él en el banco del piano y dejarme llevar por la música.

Su ceño estaba fruncido, como casi siempre hacía cuando estaba concentrado y sus bellos ojos verdes no despegaban la vista de las teclas. Observé que no había una partitura, se sabía la canción de memoria. Era lógico. Había tocado tantas veces esa pieza que sus notas eran prácticamente parte de él.

No pude evitar sentirme nostálgica y recordar los momentos que habíamos compartido juntos en aquel piano. Recordaba aquella vez que habíamos hecho el amor sobre el piano. Mi espalda nunca volvió a ser la misma, pero había merecido la pena.

En aquel instante, la música dejó de sonar y Edward se giró hacia mí, sorprendido.

-Deberías estar en tu octavo sueño, por lo menos-dijo él con una sonrisa encantadora.

Me acerqué a él, acortando la distancia que nos separaba.

-Lo mismo podría decirse de tí

Se encogió de hombros.

-No podía dormir y decidí bajar un ratito a tocar. No te habré despertado, ¿verdad?

-No, no he podido dormir nada.

-Vaya…

Sin darme cuenta, tiró de mi brazo y me colocó junto a él en el banco del piano. Nuestros rostros estaban muy pegados y podía sentir la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo. Me sonrojé y agaché la cabeza, mientras Edward reía con amabilidad.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres que toque algo especial?

-Podrías repetir la que estabas tocando.

-Eso está hecho.

Tras crujirse los dedos, gesto siempre hacía antes de empezar a tocar el piano, comenzó a acariciar las teclas, con suavidad y esmero, como si se tratara de un objeto frágil y delicado que se fuera a romper de un momento a otro.

-Edward…-susurré.

-Dime-contestó, sin dejar de tocar el piano.

-He visto…he visto mi foto, la que tienes en la escalera…

-Oh –se quedó pensativo

-Y bueno, yo…

-Quieres saber porqué la guardo –terminó la frase por mí. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio, solo interrumpido por el sonido del piano. La música comenzó a llenarme de emoción. Mis sentidos estaban totalmente embelesados por la suave melodía que fluía por los dedos de Edward. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la emoción que sentía en aquel instante.

No me dí cuenta cuando acabó la música, pero cuando abrí los ojos, observé que Edward me miraba con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y a continuación apoyó su frente en la mía.

-Nunca te he olvidado, Bella, ni un segundo…

Y entonces me besó.

***

Hola!! Q os ha parecido?? Qué monísimo es Edward!! Quien podría decirle "no" a algo? Por cierto, os habeis fijado que familia he formado?? Edward, Seth y Angela hermanos..xD

No me puedo creer lo poquito que queda para el final!! Voy a exar de menos eso de escribir. Tengo algunas ideas para otro fic, pero ahora mismo no me puedo concentrar en nada que no sea estudiar (ya estoy bastante atrasada).

Bueno, el siguiente capítulo tiene un poquito desde el punto de vista de Edward e incluso una escena subidita de todo (no voy a decir mas!!) A ver que opinais ^^.Un besazo para todas las que me seguís y muchas gracias ;-)

PD: Os recomiendo que escuchéis la canción que puse al principio de "el sueño de Morfeo". ¡Es absolutamente preciosa!

**En el próximo capítulo…**

**Me miró con sus preciosos ojos verdes, ahora llenos de deseo, y esbozó una sonrisa. Yo se la devolví, por supuesto. En ese momento me sentía en el paraíso. El mundo podía acabarse, porque yo era tan feliz que no me importaba que el planeta se hundiera mientras estuviera en brazos de Edward. **


	20. Dudas

**Nada de esto pertenece**

**CAPITULO 20: DUDAS**

"_Baby I'm naked  
So naked with you  
Feels like the first time  
I'm trembling, shaking  
My heart's overtaken  
Feels like I'm falling  
All over again  
Baby come and take me  
'Cause I'm trembling, shaking  
My hearts almost breaking  
Baby I'm naked with you"_

_(Naked-Celine Dion)_

***

No pensaba, simplemente me dejaba llevar por mis instintos. Edward me besaba con tanta dulzura y pasión que llegó el momento en que creía que me iba a desmayar por el placer que me producía besar sus labios.

Ni siquiera me enteré de cuando llegamos a su habitación, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta, mi espalda chocaba con su cama y su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío. Sus labios y los míos bailaban una danza de delicia inigualable y yo era incapaz de resistirme a sus caricias, a su dulce olor, a su piel.

-Eres tan preciosa, Bella…tan perfecta…

Sentía como lentamente me quitaba la camiseta y yo hice lo mismo con la suya. Su boca acarició mi cuello con suavidad, llegando hasta mis pechos y mi piel sintió un escalofrío de placer. A continuación, me miró con sus preciosos ojos llenos de deseo, y me volvió a besar con fiereza

Comencé a quitarle los pantalones con delicadeza y él se dejó, naturalmente, quedándose totalmente desnudo frente a mí.

Una de sus manos me tenía agarrada por la cintura, mientras que con la otra se dedicaba a deleitarse con mi cuerpo. Mientras tanto, yo me abrazaba a su torso desnudo mientras besaba cada parte de su cuerpo que me era posible, acariciando su espina dorsal

De repente, sentí como mis ojos se humedecieron. Lo había echado tanto de menos que dolía. Había creído que no me volvería a enamorar, que jamás llegaría a sentir ese amor que te hacía perder la razón. Y no estaba del todo equivocada.

Había entregado mi corazón a Edward y jamás sería capaz de enamorarme de alguien más. Era cierto que David me había hecho sentir tan bien, incluso había llegado a creer que sería posible enamorarme. Pero ahora sabía que todo aquello había sido una manera más de engañarme a mí misma. Nunca podría amar a alguien que no fuera él. Nunca podría entregarme a otra persona que no fuera él.

Cuando le conocí por primera vez, sabía que cambiaría mi vida. Sabía que de alguna manera, él sería el dueño de mis pensamientos hasta mi último suspiro. Y eso me asustaba bastante. Todavía no estaba segura de poder recuperar la confianza en él. Por un lado quería olvidarme de todo el pasado y dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos, pero por otro no quería volver a resultar dañada de nuevo. Pero todo eso quedó a un lado, y me perdí en su cuerpo.

Su boca bajó por mis pechos y besó cada centímetro de piel que podía Después, me bajó los pantalones con tanta suavidad como si tratara de un niño pequeño. Mi respiración comenzaba a acelerarse y pude imaginarme lo que quería hacer. Me miró a los ojos suplicantes, pidiéndome permiso. Yo me limité a asentir. Con esa mirada no podía negarle nada.

Lentamente se colocó encima, sin romper nuestro beso. Temblé de emoción mientras entraba dentro de mí. Él gimió contra mis labios y se apartó un poco para que ambos pudiéramos coger aire. En un primer momento, sus movimientos fueron lentos y profundos, pero al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a dar unas embestidas más rápidas.

Me miró con sus preciosos ojos verdes, ahora llenos de deseo, y esbozó una sonrisa. Yo se la devolví, por supuesto. En ese momento me sentía en el paraíso. El mundo podía acabarse, porque yo era tan feliz que no me importaba que el planeta se hundiera mientras estuviera en brazos de Edward.

-Te quiero, Bella…

Él me besó el cuello, chupando y lamiendo mi piel, haciendo que enloqueciera de placer. Le cogí la cara con rudeza y, enterrando mis manos en su sedoso cabello, le besé con desesperación. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y fue entonces cuando mi cuerpo reaccionó ante la danza de placer y caricias. Edward aceleró sus embestidas y en ese momento noté su cuerpo tensarse por el orgasmo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Sentí como salía de mi interior y experimenté una sensación de pérdida cuando Edward se acomodó en la cama y recuperó el aliento. Pasó un brazo por mis hombros, atrayéndome hacia sí y me dio un beso en los labios con una dulzura infinita.

Me miró a los ojos con adoración, y mi piel se me estremecía mientras me acariciaba el rostro con la yema de los dedos. En ese momento las palabras sobraban. Me sentía con el deber de contarle mis sentimientos, pero no me sentía con fuerzas.

Le volví a besar y me acomodé entre sus brazos. Esa noche nada importaba, excepto él.

***

Mis ojos se abrieron pesadamente mientras la luz de sol entraba sin permiso por la ventana e iluminaba la habitación.

Hasta aquel momento pensaba que estaba soñando, que aquella maravillosa noche no había pasado, que todos aquellos sentimientos que habían vuelto a renacer no habían sido más que ilusión.

Sin embargo, había pasado en realidad y eso lo supe cuando sentí el brazo de Edward agarrado a mi cintura con fiereza. Me giré cuidadosamente y observé como dormía plácidamente.

Estaba acostado boca abajo y con su brazo sostenía mi cuerpo desnudo firmemente. Sus párpados estaban cerrados y su boca estaba abierta ligeramente, y podía sentir tu aliento en mi cuello.

Dormido estaba incluso más guapo que despierto, si aquello era posible. Su rostro emanaba una tranquilidad y una paz que había manifestado en muy pocas ocasiones. Su cara era la misma que siempre, como si los años no le hubieran pasado factura. Recordaba cada imperfección, cada lunar, el roce de su piel contra la mía cuando se llevaba varios días sin afeitarse, el olor de su perfume…Todo

No podía creerme lo que había pasado en aquella cama. Había vivido una de las noches más increíbles de mi vida, pero ahora sabía no debía haber pasado, que debería haber pensado un poco mejor las cosas.

Se suponía que Edward era parte de mi pasado, que debía aprender a olvidarle y a estar sin él. Se suponía que debía pensar en como iba a orientar mi vida desde ese momento en adelante y superar la traición de David. Pero lo que no había supuesto era que aquella noche Edward y yo haríamos el amor de aquella manera tan dulce y tierna como en antaño.

Debía marcharme y debía hacerlo rápido, de modo que me aparté con cuidado, me levanté y me vestí sin hacer ruido. Odiaba irme de aquella manera, sin despedirme y como si fuera una adolescente que debía regresar pronto a casa para que sus padres no notaran su ausencia.

Salí de su casa lo más rápido que pude, sin mirar a aquel hombre que me hacía perder la razón.

***

**EPOV  
**

Había pasado una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Hacer el amor con Bella era algo de lo que jamás me había cansado cuando éramos novios, y ahora que lo habíamos vuelto a hacer, sentía como todo este tiempo no hubiera sido más que un mal sueño. No podía creerme lo idiota que había sido al perderla de ese modo, pero ahora tenía otra oportunidad y bien sabía el cielo lo mucho que deseaba su perdón

Abrí los ojos y miré el reloj digital de la mesita de noche. Las 12.45. Cerré los ojos y palpé mi otro lado de la cama, donde se suponía que estaba Bella dormida. En lugar de ella, me encontré con un papel. Me enderecé enseguida y leí la carta rápidamente.

_**Edward:**_

_**La noche anterior ha sido maravillosa, pero necesito un tiempo para pensar en todo lo que ha pasado. Me iré unos días con mi madre, pero te llamaré en cuanto pueda, lo prometo. **_

_**Bella**_

Me levanté de un salto y me vestí rápidamente. Fui directo al teléfono y marqué su número de teléfono. Dio señal de llamada, pero se cortó rápidamente, de modo que supuse que había cortado. Lo intenté muchas veces más, con el mismo resultado. ¡Maldita sea! Me iba a volver loco si no tenía noticias de ellas en varios días. Decidí llamar a Alice.

-¿Diga?-contestó la chica.

-¡Alice!

-¿Edward? ¿Pasa algo?

-¡Es Bella! ¡Se ha ido!-dije con ansiedad

-¿Se ha ido? ¿A dónde?

-No lo sé, Alice -sollocé, derrotado- No me coge el teléfono ¿Y si le ha pasado algo malo?

-Respira, Edward

- Tienes que ayudarme, por favor. Tienes que decirle que vuelva,yo…yo no puedo vivir sin ella, Alice, por favor…

-Tranquilízate, por favor-dijo Alice- Ha pasado la noche en tu casa, ¿verdad?

- Sí…era muy tarde y estaba lloviendo, así que le dije que se quedara…

-¿Os habéis acostado? -dijo Alice, con voz alegre. Yo me ruboricé. Había olvidado lo directa que era. Nunca se había andado con rodeos y mucho menos en lo que se refería a Bella. Ella soltó una risita- Tu silencio me lo dice todo.

-Alice, yo…no he hablado con ella, no sé qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza cuando decidió irse de esa manera, sin decirme adiós esta mañana…

-Edward, trata de entenderla, ¿vale? Está confusa, pero yo que tú no me preocuparía. Ella te quiere.

-¿Estás segura?

-Apostaría toda mi colección de Victoria's Secret a que sí.-sonreí. Ella era la persona que mejor conocía a Bella en el mundo, de modo que tenía que creerla.

-¿Le dirás que la he llamado?

-Sí, se lo diré, pero tienes que darle un par de días para que se de cuenta de que tiene que estar contigo, ¿vale? Tienes que ser paciente.

-De acuerdo. Gracias, Alice -dije

-De nada, -contestó, pero su voz era amenazante- pero recuerda que si la vuelves a hacer daño, te perseguiré, me ocuparé personalmente de dejarte sin descendencia y después te torturaré hasta la muerte, ¿me he expresado con claridad?

Me reí

-No esperaba menos de tí

Los días siguientes pasaron de forma muy borrosa en mi mente. Me limitaba a ir de la cama al trabajo y del trabajo a la cama. Echaba de menos a Bella, su sonrisa, su pelo, su ojos, su olor. Todo me recordaba a ella. Estar sin saber noticias suyas me estaba matando lenta y dolorosamente, aunque el aroma de su perfume todavía permanecía en mis sábanas y eso mitigaba su ausencia.

El jueves por la mañana me desperté con el cuerpo entumecido. Había pasado una noche horrible y no había podido dormir más de tres horas seguidas, pero no me importaba. Decidí llamar al trabajo y pedir un par de días de asuntos propios. Mi mente no estaba para trabajar y mi jefe pareció entenderlo al escuchar mi voz ronca y sin vida.

En cuanto hablé con la oficina, cogí el coche y me preparé para ir a Forks. Ya iba siendo hora de aclarar toda la verdad.

**BPOV**

Conducía por la autovía, ajena a todos los coches que me rodeaban y sumida en mis pensamientos.

Había decidido irme una temporada a casa de mi madre, en el pueblo que había visto nacer. Quería estar lejos, necesitaba pensar en cómo sería mi vida a partir de ahora y en como iba a encajar Edward en ella. Todavía no estaba segura si iba a darle una oportunidad, ya que a pesar de todo el amor que me había demostrado aquella noche, no sabía si podría volver a confiar en él y recuperar nuestra relación donde la habíamos dejado.

Miré en el salpicadero del coche y me di cuenta que mis reservas de gasolina estaban a punto de agotarse, de modo que decidí desviarme hacia la gasolinera más cercana. Estaba a punto de salir del coche cuando sentí el móvil vibrar en mi bolso. Era Alice. Y apostaba un riñón a que estaba muy enfadada.

-Isabella Marie Swan, será mejor que me digas donde estás a menos que quieras que mande al ejército en tu busca –me amenazó.

-Estoy bien, Alice, voy de camino de casa de mi madre –contesté.

-¿TE VAS A FORKS? -gritó

-Sí, Alice, me voy unos días a Forks.

-¡Estás loca, Bella! Escucha, Edward me ha llamado como un loco al no encontrarte por la mañana y yo no he pod…

-Espera, espera, espera, ¿Edward te ha contado lo que pasó?

-No me ha contado nada, ¡pero era obvio! ¿Por qué te has ido así? Edward está desesperado por encontrarte, me ha dicho que te ha llamado miles de veces pero tú no le has contestado, pensaba que te había pasado algo.

Jadeé. Tenía razón. Edward me había llamado más de cien veces, pero yo no había tenido el valor suficiente para cogérselo.

-Es cierto, pero es que yo…yo no…. No estoy segura, Alice. Necesito pensar y aclarar mis ideas, y estar en mi casa solo me va a provocar más incertidumbre.

Escuché como suspiraba, intentando coger aire para un discursito.

-Mira, Bella. Sé que lo que dije de Edward fue malo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero estaba totalmente equivocada. Edward te ama, más que a su propia vida, más que a cualquier otra cosa en este mundo y está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para recuperarte. Nunca te dejó de querer y no sabes lo que se arrepiente de haberte dejado escapar así…

Mi corazón se paró durante un instante e intenté asimilar todo lo que mi amiga me estaba diciendo. ¿Acaso era verdad? ¿Acaso me amaba como yo a él?

-Alice, no sabes eso…

-Sí lo sé.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé, porque… ¡maldita sea! Me lo dijo, ¿vale? No quiero que cometas un error, Bella. Es tu hombre, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. Tienes que darle una oportunidad de que se disculpe.

-Yo… no sé, Alice.

-¿¡Qué no sabes, Isabella!? –la voz de Alice sonó desesperada-¿Acaso no le quieres?

-Sí, claro que sí, pero…

-¿¡Entonces a que esperas!? Escucha, si me lo hubieras preguntado hace un mes, te hubiera advertido que te alejaras de él, pero las cosas han cambiado y estaba totalmente equivocada con Edward. Hizo mal en dejarte, eso jamás se lo voy a perdonar, pero te ama, te ama más de lo que piensas, Bella, por favor, tienes que escucharle.

-Alice, yo necesito pensar. Necesito saber si voy a volver a recuperar la confianza que tenía…Necesito alejarme unos días y estar sola, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Se lo dirás?

-De acuerdo…

-Gracias por todo.

-Bells, salvaste mi matrimonio. Eres mi hermana y quiero ayudarte a que no cometas un error, ¿me prometes que vas a pensar en todo lo que te he dicho?

-Lo haré, te lo prometo.

-De acuerdo, te cuidado, ¿vale?

-Sí. Te quiero.

****

La conversación de Alice me había dado bastante en qué pensar, pero aún así había decidido tomarme unos días de descanso en casa de mi madre.

Mientras conducía por las calles de mi antiguo hogar, no pude evitar sentirme nostálgica. Hacía más de cuatro años que no volvía. Generalmente era mi madre la que venía a verme a Seattle, ya que para ella cualquier excusa era buena para escapar del pueblo.

Forks era el pueblo que me vio nacer, el pueblo en el que había crecido y me había criado. Desde que había tenido uso de razón, había odiado vivir allí. Era bastante pequeño, pues apenas tenía 3000 habitantes y como siempre sucede en los pueblos pequeños, todos se conocían y se sabían los cotilleos de sus vecinos. Era precisamente eso lo que me había echado de allí.

Cuando llegué a mi antigua casa, Renée me esperaba en la puerta

-¡Cuánto me alegro que estés aquí, cielo! –dijo mientras me abrazaba e invitaba a entrar. A continuación, me cogió la maleta y la dejó en el suelo. –Te he preparado tu habitación.

Mi casa estaba exactamente igual que cuando la dejé. La mesa del comedor seguía igual de destartalada y vieja que cuando comíamos en familia, los muebles de color ocre, el sofá azul de raso, las viejas pinturas de mi abuela materna…Nada había cambiado.

Subimos hacia mi antigua habitación, y como había supuesto también seguía como la recordaba. Mi cama con la colcha de color violeta, mi viejo escritorio, incluso los póster que coleccionaba cuando era adolescente. Me tumbé en la cama, sintiendo como el mullido colchón me reconfortaba la espalda. Noté como mi madre se sentaba junto a mí.

-¿Cariño? No es que no me guste que estés aquí, pero… ¿Cómo es que te has decidido pasar unos días con tu vieja madre?

Me incorporé, mirándola a los ojos. No quería contarle la verdad, pero tampoco quería mentirle, de modo que le contesté una verdad a medias.

-Necesito tomarme unos días para pensar y desconectar un poco. En ningún sitio mejor que en casa, ¿no?

Ella pareció convencida, ya sonrió con verdadera ilusión

-Bueno, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites.

-Gracias, mamá.

***

Hola =) Que tal estais?? Bueno, aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo. Está un poquito más flojo que el anterior, lo sé, pero por lo menos tiene un poco desde el punto de vista de Edward tal y como prometí!

Intentaré actualizar antes de que acabe esta semana, tal vez el domingo o como mucho el lunes, depende de lo mal que lleve mis exámenes, porque la semana que viene empiezo los parciales de la universidad!!!!! Estoy aterrada, más que nada porque lo llevo fatal y no he estudiado todo lo que desearía… Pero bueno, vamos a intentar dar el 100%

Os dejo ya, dejame review pooooorfa :)

Un besazo muuuuuuuy fuerte y suerte a las universitarias que, como yo, también lleven fatal los parciales

Irene ^_^

**En el próximo capítulo**

**-¿Eres Bella? ¿Bella Swan?**

**Lo miré con curiosidad, ¿acaso me conocía?**

**-Eso dicen, ¿Quién eres tú?**

**-¡Soy Jacob! ¡Jacob Black!**


	21. Miedo a ser feliz

**Capitulo 21****: Miedo a ser feliz**

"_You are not alone  
I'm always there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
Until the light comes pouring through  
It's when you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you're not lost"_

_(Lost-Michael Bublé)_

_***_

Mi madre y yo habíamos decidido dar un pequeño paseo por la playa de La Push, una reserva india quileute situada a unos 15 kilometros de Forks. A mi madre y a mí nos encantaba pasear por aquel lugar mágico y lleno de leyendas. Y mientras caminábamos, cogidas del brazo, charlamos de nuestras cosas.

Decidí que había llegado la hora de sincerarme con mi madre, y así lo hice. Le hablé de David, del dinero que me había robado, de todos mis sentimientos por Edward, de la noche tan maravillosa que habíamos pasado juntos. Ella me escuchó pacientemente mientras le relataba toda la historia. Una de las cosas buenas de mi madre era que no me juzgaba ni me atosigaba con preguntas tontas. Daba igual lo que le contara, ella nunca me iba a criticar por mis errores del pasado, y yo estaba totalmente agradecida por ello.

Le hablé de mi indecisión a la hora de volver con Edward, de todas mis dudas a la hora de volver a confiar en él.

-Deja que te diga una cosa, cielo. La vida es muy corta para pensar en tonterías, yo misma sé eso. Dejé que la relación con tu padre muriera, a pesar de que seguíamos enamorados. No dejes que te pase a ti lo mismo, ¿vale? Si amas a Edward, entonces vuelve con él. Recuerdo cómo os mirabais, como se te iluminaba la cara cuando él te sonreía, cómo te miraba cuando decías algo. Hay algo mágico entre vosotros. Algo que solo pasa una vez en la vida y que no puedes desperdiciar. Edward te pertenece, él es tu hombre.

-Lo sé, pero aún así no puedo parar de pensar en todo el daño que me hizo, en todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados y que él no…

-Eso es verdad, cielo –me interrumpió- pero dime… ¿acaso tú eres perfecta? Por supuesto que los dos habéis cometido errores, y que Edward la jodió bastante cuando te dejó así, pero sé sincera… ¿Crees que podrás amar a alguien más? ¿Crees que podrías ser feliz con alguien que no sea él?

-No, pero….

-Entonces, ahí tienes tu respuesta. Además, por dios santo, Bella, ¿Es que no tienes ojos en la cara? Creo que es el tío más guapo que he visto en mi vida. Está buenísimo y tiene un trasero que se podría comer en él y…

-¡Mamá! –me reí, dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

-¿Qué pasa? Aunque sea vieja, aún tengo hormonas. Si él tuviera vente años menos…

Me acaricié las sienes, intentando quitar esa imagen de mi cabeza. Mi madre soltó una carcajada. Caminamos unos cuantos metros agarradas del brazo sin decir nada, hasta que tuve que romper el silencio.

-¿Tú que harías?-le pregunté

-Qué no haría por el hombre de mi vida… -dijo mi madre pensativamente, mirando el mar

Suspiré. Mi madre tenía razón, pero no quería darle más vueltas al asunto. Se suponía que había ido allí para desconectar y no quería pensar más que tuviera que ver con Edward o David.

-Bueno, y….dime, ¿Qué es de ti, mamá? ¿Algún galán?

Ella rió y noté como se ponía roja.

-En realidad….he conocido a alguien…

La miré sorprendida.

-¡Mamá! ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

-Pues…verás. Esme, Carlisle y yo fuimos a ver un partido de los Mariners hace un mes. Teníamos entradas gratis gracias a unos compañeros de Carlisle en el hospital y bueno…decidimos ir. Después del partido, fuimos a conocer a los jugadores y allí estaba él, Phil Dwyer, el entrenador. ¡Fue amor a primera vista, Bells! Enseguida me pidió el teléfono y empezamos a salir…Dios, Bella, ¡Es el hombre perfecto! Es tan atento, tan dulce, tan educado…Creo que me estoy enamorando de él. Me siento como si tuviera otra vez quince años, ¿no es absurdo?

-No es absurdo para nada. Estoy segura que es un buen tipo, pero ¿me lo vas a presentar? ¡Estoy deseando conocerle!

-Claro que sí, cariño…

En todos los años desde que mis padres se separaron nunca había hablado de ningún hombre, ni tampoco había tenido citas. Se merecía ser feliz y dejar a un lado la soledad junto a un hombre que la quisiera y la respetara. Y mientras ella fuera feliz, yo también lo sería.

******

Hacía ya cuatro días que estaba en casa de mi madre y estaba sintiendo una tranquilidad y una paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Solía caminar por la playa de La Push sola cada vez que la loca de mi madre me dejaba un rato libre. Al parecer, quería recuperar el tiempo con su hija mayor, puesto que la menor era ya un caso perdido.

Adoraba caminar por la arena, a pesar del frío y la humedad, el tiempo típico de la primavera. Me encantaba sentir la arena húmeda bajo mis pies desnudos, el olor de la sal y el movimiento incesante del oleaje.

En aquel momento me hallaba sentada en la orilla del mar, leyendo un libro. Era muy temprano, alrededor de las diez de la mañana y la playa estaba totalmente desierta. Hacía muchísimo frío, pero francamente me importaba un comino. Me bastaba con llevar un abrigo y unos guantes para dejar de sentir el aire helado.

Estaba muy concentrada en mi lectura cuando escuché una voz masculina gritando.

-¡¡Cuidado!! ¡¡No, Sam!!

Giré la cabeza y vi a un enorme perro de pelo negro abalanzarse hacia mí y derribándome. El perro me olisqueó y comenzó a lamer mis mejillas, mientras yo intentaba alejarlo de mí.

-Oh Dios, cuanto lo siento. Te vas a enterar, Sam…

El hombre se acercó a mí, apartó a la enorme bestia a la que llamaba Sam y me ayudó a levantarme.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

-Creo que sobreviviré, gracias.

Entonces le miré. Era extremadamente alto, podía medir alrededor del metro noventa y pico, con lo que tuve que levantar mucho la cabeza para observar sus rasgos. Era bastante guapo, tenía el pelo largo, ojos oscuros y una bonita piel bronceada. Sus ojos eran negros y tiernos, y en ese momento me miraba con curiosidad, como si me conociera de algo.

-Lo siento, mi perro a veces puede ser muy efusivo-se disculpó.

-Sí, suelo provocar esa reacción en los perros –contesté, mientras sacaba un pañuelo de la mochila y me limpiaba todas las babas de Sam.

El chico soltó una carcajada, pero de repente paró.

-¿Eres Bella? ¿Bella Swan?

Lo miré con curiosidad, ¿acaso me conocía?

-Eso dicen, ¿Quién eres tú?

Se rió muy fuerte y puso los ojos en blanco. El caso es que su mirada me resultaba muy familiar, pero no lograba descifrar el origen.

-¡Soy Jacob! ¡Jacob Black!

-¿Jacob? –jadée.

-El mismo –sonrió ampliamente.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! –nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo. Su cuerpo era extremadamente cálido y pude sentir su torso musculado a través de la sudadera de color marrón que llevaba puesta en ese momento.- La última vez que te ví estabas teniendo problemas con unas tijeras y una cartulina, ¡Y mírate ahora! ¡Estás genial!

Jacob había sido uno de mis mejores amigos del pueblo. Él, Alice y yo solíamos jugar con las plastilinas y los colores cuando éramos pequeños, y había sido como un hermano para mí, y a pesar de que Alice y Jacob siempre se estaban haciendo rabiar, en el fondo se querían. Cuando sus padres se divorciaron, los tres teníamos diez años y él se marchó del pueblo con su madre. Nunca supe que había pasado con su vida.

Jake era un chico genial, alegre y un gran amigo, de esos que siempre estaban a tu lado en los malos momentos y lloraban junto a ti. Era de esas personas que irradiaban alegría y su sola presencia bastaba para iluminar un día gris.

-Tú también estás genial, Bella.

-¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¡Desapareciste!

-Tienes toda la razón ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos al día? Han pasado casi vente años, toda una vida…

Yo asentí y me agarré de su brazo. Él me arropó y decidimos dar un paseo con Sam mientras charlábamos amenamente. Me contó que se había casado con una compañera de facultad, Leah, y que habían tenido dos preciosos gemelos que ahora tenías seis meses y que se llamaban Quil y Embry. Me hizo jurar y perjurar que acudiría a su casa a conocer a su familia.

También me contó que había estudiado ciencias económicas y que había vuelto al pueblo para dirigir la empresa de su padre, fallecido recientemente. El padre de Jacob dirigía la empresa maderera más grande del condado, en la que empleaba a casi todo el pueblo.

-Siento mucho lo de tu padre. –acaricié su mano- Si lo hubiera sabido antes, habría venido a acompañarte.

-Lo sé-asintió, acariciándome la mano.

-Debió de ser muy duro.

-Lo fue, pero en cierto modo nos lo esperábamos. El viejo trabajaba más de la cuenta, el estrés era parte de su vida, y encima fumaba como un carretero. Digamos que fue una combinación mortal.

Suspiró y yo me quedé en silencio, respetando sus pensamientos. Al cabo de unos instantes volvió a ser el mismo chico alegre que yo conocía.

-¿Que tal está Alice? ¿Sigue igual de loca que antes?

Me reí. Estaba loca, e incluso más.

-Bueno, sabes que en lo esencial las personas no cambian…

-En eso tienes razón. Todavía le guardo rencor por poner un petardo en mi plantita de aloe vera –fingió un puchero- Díselo si la ves

-Palabra de Boy Scout- dije levantando la mano derecha. Ambos soltamos una carcajada.

Comenzamos a hablar de nuestra época de niñez, sumergiéndonos en un mar de recuerdos maravillosos. Ambos nos reíamos de nuestras tonterías de cuando éramos pequeños.

-Bueno, Bella, ¿y que tal si me hablas un poco de ti? Todavía no me has contado porqué estás aquí.

-En realidad, es una historia un poco larga…

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra, ¿no crees?

Decidí contarle todo. A veces contarle las cosas a una persona ajena a todo ayuda a ver las cosas con objetividad y con perspectiva. Además, con Jacob sentía la misma afinidad y confianza que con el resto de mis amigos, y no me venía mal una opinión ajena y más o menos objetiva.

Le hable de mi trabajo, de mi familia, de Edward, de David y de mi actual situación de verme sin ahorros y con un dilema amoroso. Él me escuchó pacientemente, esperando a que terminara de narrarle toda la historia de mi patética vida.

-……y eso es todo

-A ver, déjame que lo entienda. Tú quieres a ese tal Edward, ¿verdad?

-Sí

-¿Y el te quiere a ti, no?

-Eso creo

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-El problema está en que no sé si podré volver a confiar en él otra vez. Quiero ser feliz, de verdad, pero no sé si podremos ser los que éramos.

-Bella, tienes que dejar de comerte la cabeza-Jacob sacudió la cabeza, riéndose.

-Ya me gustaría…

-Escúchame, Bella. Tenemos sólo una vida, y hay que aprovecharla al máximo. ¿De qué sirve pensar tonterías y perder el tiempo con cosas que no tienen importancia? Mira, si quieres a ese tío, y él te quiere a ti, ¿por qué no vas corriendo hacia él y se lo dices? El pasado está ahí, Bella, pero no podemos vivir a costa de él. Tenemos que dejarlo y pasar página.

-Lo sé, pero…

-¿Tienes miedo a ser feliz?

-No es eso, es que… no quiero sufrir más. Tengo 29 años, Jake, no quiero acabar sola. Amo a Edward, pero lo que tengo miedo es de volver a resultar herida.

Jacob negó con la cabeza.

-Las mujeres sois demasiado complicadas…

Yo le pegué una colleja. Él se rió

-¡Oye! Eso no es justo.

-Con Leah pasó algo parecido. Ella tenía miedo de involucrarse conmigo, pero al final no se pudo resistir a mis encantos –dijo, pagado de sí mismo. Yo solté una fuerte carcajada- Ahora en serio, Bella. Si ese tío es tu felicidad, ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo conmigo? ¡Ve a por él y hazle el amor otra vez!

Solté una fuerte carcajada. Él se unió a mis risas.

-Eres demasiado gráfico.

-Lo sé.

Decidí que ya iba siendo hora de volver a casa con mi madre. Había prometido almorzar con ella y estaba segura que me esperaría impacientemente hasta que llegara. No quería despedirme de él, pero prometí pasarme por su casa en breve. Él me acompañó hasta mi coche.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Jake –nos abrazamos- Prometo pasarme por tu casa antes de irme. Quiero conocer a la mujer que ha tenido el valor de casarse contigo y los mini-Jacobs también.

-No hay de qué, Bella. Siempre serás mi mejor amiga -contestó antes de guiñarme el ojo y marcharse

Durante la media hora de trayecto entre La Push y Forks, pensé en todo lo que me había dicho Jacob. Realmente tenía razón. Debía de dejar de tener miedo y hacer frente a todo lo que había pasado. Mi comportamiento había sido inmaduro e infantil y me arrepentía de ello. Ya era hora de madurar de una vez por todas. Ya era de perdonar y olvidar. Ya era hora de ser feliz.

Abrí la puerta de mi antigua casa y enseguida me dí cuenta que mi madre no estaba sola cuando oí unas risas en mi cocina.

Dejé mi bolso y mi abrigo en el perchero cuidadosamente, y me dispuse a averiguar quien era nuestro invitado.

-Tienes toda la razón, René…

Esa voz. Su voz. La voz más maravillosa del mundo. Era Edward

No sabía si entrar o quedarme en la puerta a escuchar. Me decidí por armarme de valor y enfrentarle, de modo que abrí la puerta y me lo encontré.

Mi madre estaba batiendo unos huevos en la encimera, mientras que Edward estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Me miró y me dedicó la más deslumbrante de las sonrisas.

-Hola, Bella. Te estábamos esperando

***

HOLA!!! Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejeis un review con vuestra opinión =) Porfa porfa porfa, necesito adrenalina, en serio…de pensar en el tochon de apuntes que tengo que estudiar ahora, puff…

Respecto a la historia espero que no os hayais asustado con la aparición de Jacob. Realmente es un personaje que no me cae del todo mal, siempre pensé que el triangulo amoroso sobraba, de modo que no quise que interfiriera en la historia y quedara como el buen amigo que siempre debió ser.

En fin, no me puedo creer que solo quede 1 capitulo para acabar!! Me da una penita increíble… Recordad que estoy preparando un par de epílogos desde el punto de vista de Edward, pero ya os avisaré.

Un besazo para todas =)

Irene

PD: me encanta la frase que dice René a Bella "Qué no haría por el hombre de mi vida", que por cierto no es mía. La he sacado de la peli Prácticamente Magia de Sandra Bullock y Nicole Kidman. Os la recomiendo, es genial!

**En el próximo capítulo…**

**-Bella, yo…lo siento tanto. He sido el idiota más grande de la historia. Siento tanto haberte hecho sufrir, haberte dejado marchar por una estupidez, yo…yo…lo siento. No sé ni que decirte, me siento totalmente avergonzado por mi comportamiento...**


	22. Para siempre

**CAPITULO 22: Para siempre**

_I just want to be there  
When we're caught in the rain  
I just want to see you laugh not cry  
I just want to feel you  
When the night puts on it's cloak  
I'm lost for words don't tell me  
Cause all I can say  
I love you 'til the end_

_(The pogues- I love you 'til the end)_

_*****_

-Hola, Edward

El aludido se puso en pie y me miró con tanta ternura que deseé besarle, sin importarme si estaba mi madre o no. Le sonreí con timidez y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Te apetece dar un paseo? –propuso- Creo que necesitamos hablar, ¿no?

-De acuerdo-contesté-¿Quieres ir a la playa de La Push?

-Perfecto.

Miré a mi madre y ella asintió comprensiva.

Salí al vestíbulo y me coloqué mi abrigo antes de salir. Él me imitó, cogiendo el suyo y salimos de la casa. Me cogió de la mano y no se la retiré. Ya no. Edward me miró con una sonrisa encantadora, al parecer, sorprendido de que yo no le apartara la mano. Me dio un suave apretón, y yo le acaricié el dorso.

Hicimos la mayor parte del camino que dirigía a la playa en silencio. No quería forzar una conversación, que seguramente estaría llena de frivolidades y frases vacías. Me sentía en la gloria mientras nuestras manos entrelazadas se acariciaban. Paseamos por la playa, mientras oíamos el rumor del mar y las olas chocando contra las rocas. No había ningún sonido en el mundo más placentero para mí.

Edward se paró y apoyó sus manos en mis hombros, acariciando mi cuello. Sentí un estremecimiento en la piel que no había sentido desde hacía cuatro días.

-Bella…

-¿Sí?

-Lo siento.

Yo suspiré y asentí cerrando los ojos.

-Dios sabe lo que pensarás de mí, Bella…Te debo más de una disculpa. Mucho más, te debo una explicación.

-Adelante, te escucho.

-Bella, yo…lo siento tanto. He sido el idiota más grande de la historia. Siento tanto haberte hecho sufrir, haberte dejado marchar por una estupidez, yo…yo…lo siento. No sé ni que decirte, me siento totalmente avergonzado por mi comportamiento...

"Al día siguiente de que nos peleáramos fui a ver a Mike, tu amigo. Al principio se creía que le iba dar una paliza o algo así –sonrió con amargura-, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Quería saber la verdad, quería saber si de verdad me habías traicionado o no. –suspiró- En realidad, me comentó que esta noche había bebido más de la cuenta y que os habíais resbalado. También me dijo que nos había visto felices y que por ningún motivo debía desconfiar de ti.

Edward suspiró y cerró los ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas. Yo le acaricié la barbilla, intentado hacerle ver que estaba allí. Que ahora todo sería diferente.

-Sabía que había sido un imbécil al dejarte, que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y que habría sido muy difícil volver a recuperar tu confianza. Actué como un maldito cobarde y decidí que lo más fácil era engañarme a mí mismo y actuar como si en realidad tú fueras la culpable…Todo por mi maldito orgullo…

"Me sentía tan mal que corté por lo sano y me largué a Nueva York. Allí decidí empezar de cero y dedicarme a lo que más me gustaba: la fotografía. Conseguí trabajo en una revista y fue allí donde conocí a Tanya.

Suspiró, esperando alguna respuesta y al ver que no dije nada, siguió hablando.

-En realidad nunca la quise, ¿sabes? Fue más la necesidad de tener compañía en una ciudad extraña y totalmente desconocida para mí. Tanya es una cara bonita, nada más. Nunca pude tener una conversación de esas que mantenía contigo…-me acarició la mejilla- La verdad es que nunca pude mantener una conversación con ella –se rió con amargura. -Pero nunca te pude olvidar, Bella. Nunca, a pesar de que lo intenté, a pesar de que traté de engañarme a mí mismo y fingir que todo iba maravillosamente bien.

"Jazz y Emmet nunca te mencionaron, ¿lo sabías? Ni para bien, ni para mal, nunca me echaron nada en cara y decidieron no meterse en lo que había pasado. Lo agradecí profundamente, pero en el fondo sabía que te daban la razón, aunque nunca se lo reproché a ninguno de los dos.

"Cuando volvimos, me traje a Tanya. Y entonces apareciste tú otra vez. –me sonrió- y todo se volvió una locura. Mi presencia te hacía daño, y me di cuenta que nunca salías si estábamos Tanya y yo. Odiaba esa situación, no quería hacerte sufrir más, necesitaba que nos lleváramos bien, al menos llegar a estar en la misma habitación sin insultarnos y tirarnos dardos envenenados…

"Entonces a Tanya le ofrecieron otro trabajo en Nueva York. Yo me negué a irme, evidentemente, sentía que tenía una deuda pendiente contigo, al menos una conversación que pusiera fin a todo el malestar. Ella se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba entre tú y yo, que todavía quedaba algo de lo que sentía y se puso echa una fiera. Se marchó pitando a Nueva York y antes se acostó con uno de mis mejores amigos, Taylor.

-Oh…-ya tenía esa información, pero lo que no sabía era el motivo.

-Lo mejor del tema es que no me afecto como debería, ¿sabes? En realidad, no me importó lo más mínimo y eso a Tanya le enfadó aún más, supongo que porque esperaba que me enfadara con Taylor y le partiera la cara –rió suavemente- Al parecer no está muy acostumbrada a que los hombres no la quieran…

-Pero, yo…no lo entiendo. Rosalie me dijo que te vio y estabas muy mal, yo…pensaba que era por lo de Tanya.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-No estaba así por ella, Bella. Eras tú la que me traía por el camino de la amargura…

-No…no entiendo nada…-sentí que me mareaba. Él lo notó, de modo que decidió que la mejor manera que se me fuera el mareo era seguir con nuestro paseo. Pasó su brazo por mis hombros, mientras yo me agarré a su cintura y caminamos con parsimonia.

-Bella, yo no estaba mal por Tanya… -repitió- Cuando lo dejamos, fui corriendo a casa de Emmet para que me aconsejara lo que debía hacer, si confesarte todo o…dejarte marchar para siempre. Fue en ese momento en el que llegó Rosalie y me vio. Supongo que ella interpretaría mal.

-No lo sabía…-le miré a los ojos.

-Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Emmet me recomendó que te dejara un tiempo a que te acostumbraras a mí y a mi presencia. Le hice caso y justo en ese momento me llamaste para invitarme a lo del baile.

"Debo confesarte que estaba muy emocionado y luego te vi con ese vestido… y casi me haces perder la respiración con ese escote –me sonrojé. Él sonrió amablemente, acariciándome la mejilla- Pero luego lo fastidié y te besé –su gesto se volvió sombrío.

-Sí…y me asusté y salí corriendo –reí, intentando aliviar la tensión

-Al menos no me pegaste un bofetón.

Ambos nos reímos, recordando aquel momento tan incómodo que vivimos hacía ya casi cinco meses.

-Unas semanas más tarde apareciste con ese tío, David. Me enervaba cada vez que te abrazaba o te tocaba, y no me gustaba. En el fondo había algo en él que producía bastante desconfianza, ¿sabes? No te lo podía decir, claro está, porque me habrías enviado a paseo...

"Los chicos me dijeron que te olvidara, que ya no había nada que hacer, así que bueno…decidí que lo más justo era hacerlo. Había sido un idiota, te había perdido y ya no había nada que hacer…

"Nos llevamos una temporada bastante mala en la que no nos hablamos, pero luego me contaste lo de Alice y Jasper y bueno, aunque Alice me aborreciera, Jazz es mi amigo y me sentía con el deber de ayudarle –suspiró-, y además quería sentirte un poco más cerca, intentar que dejaras de odiarme.

-No te odiaba, Edward -susurré

-Aún así, me querías tener lo más lejos posible, y era totalmente comprensible. El ex merodeando por ahí no es que sea una situación muy cómoda –se rió- y bueno, decidí dejarte marchar totalmente. Era tu vida y tenías todo el derecho a hacer lo que sea con ella.

"Seguí con ese pensamiento, hasta que Alice me llamó el otro día preguntando por ti, desesperada porque no sabía donde estabas. Me contó todo lo que había pasado con ese hijo de puta –sus ojos verdes brillaron de ira- y yo…bueno, le confesé todo lo que siento por ti. Ella decidió perdonarme, y bueno…cogí el coche y fui a buscarte por toda la ciudad…Lo siguiente ya lo sabes…

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo que me había contado. Era la verdad y me sentía pletórica al saber que él me quería casi tanto como yo a él. Ya no tenía ninguna duda en lo que debía hacer. En ese momento sonó un trueno tan fuerte que me estremeció. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a caer una fina y débil lluvia, suficiente para calarnos hasta los huesos, pero a ninguno de los dos nos importaba. Era un momento tan mágico que ni la lluvia podría estropear.

-Bella, yo…yo necesito saber si me perdonarías por todo…Lo siento tanto. Sé que no te merezco, lo sé, pero te quiero. Te quiero tanto que hasta me duele. No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos. Lo siento muchísimo, perdóname, yo…no sé que puedo hacer para que confíes en mí, yo…

Decidí hacerle callar, no merecía pasar por toda esa humillación después de haber sido totalmente sincero conmigo. Me separé de él cuidadosamente. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, pero yo no iba a permitirlo. Ya no. Le levanté el mentón mientras le secaba las lágrimas, ahora mezcladas con la lluvia, y le obligué a mirarme a los ojos. Sus preciosas esmeraldas me miraban con una culpa infinita.

-Edward, mírame –él me obedeció- Te quiero, ¿vale? Sé que te sonará patético, pero tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti, ni siquiera cuando estuve con David. Tuve varias citas, pero a todos los hombres los comparaba contigo, yo…-suspiré. Me di cuenta que yo también estaba llorando - Claro que te perdono, Edward. Quiero empezar de cero y que seamos felices…Yo…te quiero y…bueno, quiero envejecer junto a ti, casarme, tener niños y contarle historias a nuestros nietos y…

No me dejó terminar. Me besó con desesperación y pasión mientras me cogía por la cintura, acariciando mi cuerpo. Estuvimos un rato así, hasta que tuvimos que parar para poder respirar. Me abrazó con ternura y besó mi pelo. Poco me importaba si la lluvia se estuviera volviendo cada vez más y más fuerte. Tampoco me importaba estar empapada o pillar un resfriado. El cuerpo de Edward se amoldó perfectamente al mío, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, como si formaran parte de un todo.

Me miró a los ojos y sonrió con ternura. Yo le devolví la sonrisa, por supuesto. Estaba guapísimo. Tenía el pelo totalmente mojado y despeinado y su camisa de color azul cielo se le pegaba a su musculoso cuerpo. Suspiré. Me pregunté qué demonios había hecho yo para merecer a aquel ángel bajado del cielo, a aquella divinidad con una belleza más propia de un dios olímpico que de un ser humano normal.

-Yo también quiero todo eso. –susurró en mi oído- No ha habido ni un solo día en que no haya pensado en ti. Siempre estás en mis pensamientos, desde que me levanto hasta que me vuelvo a dormir. Yo…Bella, quiero estar contigo para siempre…

-Para siempre.

-Para siempre

Y nos volvimos a besar. Aquella vez sabíamos que era para siempre.

***

**_Un año más tarde…._**

-Aún me acuerdo de la pequeña Isabella correteando desnuda por el jardín de mi casa en Forks cuando tenía seis años. Me acuerdo de esa niñita desgarbada y traviesa que se dedicaba a desordenar mi cuarto junto con mi hermana Alice y huía de mí cada vez que amenazaba con arrancarle la cabeza a alguna de sus Barbies. Nunca me había parado a pensar en que aquella niñita desgarbada crecía y crecía hasta convertirse en la preciosa mujer que es hoy. ¿Sabéis una cosa? Si me hubierais dicho hace diez años que sería el padrino de su boda y que me tocaría decir un discurso, probablemente me hubiera reído en vuestra cara. Es más, hubiera jurado que la pequeña Bella jamás llegaría a casarse, pensaba que iba a ser la típica soltera a lo Sexo en Nueva York, claro que sin sexo y sin Nueva York,… Nunca me podía imaginar que encontraría a su media naranja, a alguien tan especial y único como es ella. Señores, propongo un brindis por Edward y Bella. Por esas dos almas perdidas que se encontraron. Por la vida llena de felicidad que les espera. ¡Por Edward y Bella!

-¡Por Edward y Bella!

-Aunque te advierto una cosa, Edward, que sea tu padrino no significa que no haré de tu vida un infierno si alguna vez te atreves a hacerle daño a mi hermanita, ¿queda claro? Ahora sí…¡Por Edward y Bella!

-¡Por Edward y Bella!

Después del típico discurso de padrino de Emmet (aunque yo más bien lo llamaría bochornoso espectáculo debido a que estaba borracho como una cuba), y tras tirar el ramo, el cual cayó en manos de mi cuñada Ángela, Edward y yo nos retiramos a nuestra habitación nupcial, dispuestos a disfrutar de una bien merecida velada a solas como recién estrenado matrimonio. Como marido y mujer.

Marido. Qué bien sonaba.

Tenía que admitir que había sido un día maravilloso e inolvidable y que había disfrutado viendo a mi familia y amigos pasarlo bien y riendo. Tampoco podía dejar de admirar lo maravillosamente bien organizadas habían estado las cosas, aunque tenía la sensación que esto último era por obra y gracia de Alice. Mi amiga tenía la poderosa capacidad de que todo el mundo hiciera su voluntad y no le importaba si tenía que llamar al mismo Dalai Lama en mitad de la noche para salirse con la suya

Por muy feliz que estuviera de tenerlos a todos juntos, en ese momento lo único que me apetecía era estar junto a Edward y él parecía sentir lo mismo, pues durante la última hora de nuestra celebración no paró de lanzarme miradas significativas que lo único que conseguían era ponerme aún más nerviosa ante la expectativa de la noche de bodas. Cuando por fin estuvimos solos, mi marido me empujó contra la pared y me besó como no lo había hecho en varios díos. Sentí esa electricidad tan conocida cada vez que me tocaba y notaba como el fuego comenzaba a nublarme los sentidos.

-Casados…-susurró Edward contra mis labios.

-Casados…-repetí, mientras sentía su boca recorrer mi cuello y notaba mis piernas como se convertían en gelatina.

Caminamos, bueno, más bien corrimos, hacia nuestra suite nupcial sin dejar de besarnos con desesperación. Él no dejaba de acariciar cada parte de mi cuerpo que le era posible y yo me limitaba a enterrar mis manos en su suave cabello y atraerle más hacia mí.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, noté como se sacaba la llave del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y, sin dejar de besarme, abrió la puerta. A continuación, me empujó contra la puerta, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

-Casados…-volvió a susurrar

-Casados…

Me cogió en volandas y yo rodeé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, a pesar de que el vestido me dificultaba bastante la labor. Mi lengua encontró la suya y emitió un gemido de placer. Sentía como mi cuerpo entraba en calor y el sudor comenzaba a bañar mi frente. Necesitaba sentir su piel contra la mía, sus labios contra los míos y abrazarle tan fuerte que nuestros cuerpos se fundieran en uno.

Le aparté suavemente para poder respirar, y Edward aprovechó la ocasión para devorar mi cuello y la parte detrás de mi oreja. Me bajó cuidadosamente la manga, de modo que mi hombro quedó al aire.

-Te quiero, Bella –suspiró.

-Y yo a ti…

Nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse, pero esta vez de una manera más tierna. Me miró con sus preciosos ojos del color de las esmeraldas, llenos de lujuria y dulzura a la vez. Sonreí, y él me devolvió la sonrisa mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla y me depositaba suavemente en el suelo, sin dejar de abrazarme. Nos quedamos unos minutos en esa posición.

-Debo ir a cambiarme, cielo –me las arreglé para decir.

-No lo hagas –dijo contra mis labios-Estás preciosa.

Solté una risita.

-No podemos hacer nada con este vestido –dije con voz ronca- Mientras antes me lo quite, antes podremos empezar…

Él suspiró frustrado y me liberó de su abrazo. Sabía que tenía razón, pero le resultaba difícil dejarme ir, de modo que decidí recompensarle con otro beso que quitaba la respiración. Cuando me aparté de él, tenía las pupilas totalmente dilatadas.

-Esto es sólo el aperitivo. El plato principal está al caer

-No tardes, por favor…

-No lo haré, lo prometo.

Me dirigí hacia el baño, dispuesta a darme una ducha rápida que me ayudara a aclarar mis ideas. Cuando cerré la puerta, me encontré una pequeña maleta sobre el inodoro. Maldije internamente. Había olvidado la "sorpresa" que Alice y Rose me tenían reservada para mi noche de bodas. Ambas me habían regalado un camisón que me habían prohibido ver bajo amenaza de muerte.

Me acerqué y abrí la maleta cuidadosamente, temiéndome lo peor. Lo primero que vi fue una carta dirigida a mí y justo detrás de esta, una especie de picardía de color rojo sangre, lleno de encajes y transparencias que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación.

Suspiré y abrí el sobre. Reconocí la prolija letra de Rosalie

**_Bells:_**

**_Quisimos regalarte este camisón el día de tu despedida de soltera, pero sabíamos que no ibas a aceptarlo de ningún modo. Sé una buena chica y póntelo, ya nos lo agradecerás después. Piensa que no sólo lo hacemos por ti, esto también es un regalo para Edward. _**

**_Te queremos._**

**_Alice y Rose_**

"Las mataré, lo juro" pensé

Lo cogí como si se tratara de algo sucio. Y realmente lo era. Era de tirantes y totalmente transparente. Lo único que estaba bordado con el dibujo de unas rosas era la parte de los pechos. Suspiré. Era lo mismo que estar desnuda.

Me quité el vestido con mucho cuidado, colocándolo sobre una percha y después me dí una ducha rápida. A continuación, me cepillé el pelo para quitarme la laca y me coloqué unas braguitas que mis amigas me habían metido también en la maleta. Sin mirar mucho el camisón, me lo coloqué. "Por Edward" pensé. Decidí no mirarme al espejo, ya que sabía que me entraría el pánico y me lo quitaría. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que no lo tendría mucho tiempo encima.

Cuando salí de la habitación, Edward estaba sentado en cama con la camisa desabrochada y con los pantalones quitados. Su pelo estaba totalmente desordenado, probablemente por mi efusividad. Sonreí, estaba sexy incluso sin proponérselo. Al verlo, sentí mi corazón latir salvajemente y me dieron ganas de arrancarle la poca ropa que le quedaba de un tirón.

Edward me miró salvajemente y corrió hacia mí, devorando mis labios. Me abrazó por la cintura, tocándome con lujuria. Yo pasé mis dedos por su pecho desnudo, sintiendo como se estremecía con cada caricia.

-Recuérdame que les haga un gran regalo a Alice y Rosalie para navidades –murmuró contra mi cuello. Me volvió a besar de esa forma que me hacía temblar de la cabeza a los pies.

Me empujó suavemente hacia la cama quedando encima de mí sin dejar de besarme. Tuve que separarle ligeramente porque me estaba quedando sin oxigeno, pero él no estaba por la labor de dejar de tocarme, de modo que bajo por mi cuello besando cada parte que podía.

-Mmmm. Voy a devorarte entera…

Yo gemí de placer, y mientras bajaba mi tirante y besaba mi hombro amorosamente. Mientras lo hacía me dediqué a pensar en lo afortunada que era al tenerle en mi vida. Nuestra relación había pasado por verdaderas calamidades, pero nuestro amor había sido tan fuerte que ya no importaba nada. Demasiados errores y demasiado dolor que ya se quedarían enterrados en el pasado.

Ya no quedaba nada de esa inseguridad e indecisión que había sentido ante volver a abrirme a él. A partir de ahora mi vida con Edward sería toda felicidad y amor. Nos esperaba un futuro lleno de ilusión y esperanza. Por otro lado no era estúpida. También sabía que habría discusiones, que habría momentos en los que alguno de los dos, o los dos, sentiríamos que todo estaba acabado. Sin embargo, tampoco me preocupaba por ello. Ya lo solucionaríamos.

Sentí los labios de Edward bajando entre mis pechos. Ni siquiera sabía el momento en el que nos habíamos quedado desnudos completamente, estaba tan concentrada en el placer que había perdido el control de todo.

-Cariño, tengo que preguntarte algo…-susurró mientras se apartaba un poco y sujetaba mis hombros.

-¿El qué?-gruñí cuando se separó de mí. Me incorporé sobre mis codos para poder mirarle.

Mi marido me observaba sonriendo con esa sonrisa que él sabía que no me podía resistir. Me dio un rápido beso en los labios y entonces dijo:

-¿Es verdad que correteabas desnuda por el jardín de los Cullen?

**_FIN_**

****

No me puedo creer que haya acabado!! Me da una penita… ¿Os ha gustado el final? A mi no me convence del todo, pero bueno, lo cambié varias veces y esto es lo más aceptable que se me ocurrió. Dejadme algún review para contarme vuestra opinión, ¿vale?

Lo del beso en la lluvia se me ocurrió el otro día después de ver "El diario de Noa" por décimo-quinta vez, mas o menos, y no me pude resistir. ¿Acaso hay algo más romántico que un beso en la lluvia? Dejando atrás los resfriados y las pulmonías, por supuesto…

Bueno, tengo que darle las gracias a la señorita **_lauramariecullen _**(Laura para los amigos xD),por sugerirme la canción de The pogues de la BSO de PS: I LOVE YOU. Quería una canción especial para el final y ella me la sugirió. Gracias, tía!!! London calling(L)(L)(L)(L) Eres mi porrista personal, ya lo sabes ^^

Tengo pensado subir 2 epílogos desde el punto vista de Edward, tal y como prometí, pero los terminaré más adelante cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo y ganas. Ahora mismo estoy concentrada en otra historia, aunque todavía no sé si la voy a continuar escribiendo, tengo menos tiempo libre del que desearía y además no estoy pasando por mi mejor momento personal, espero que lo entendáis.

En fin, pues solo me queda daros las gracias a todas las que me habéis seguido. Cuando empecé el fic no esperaba recibir ni un review, la verdad! Os agradezco de corazón los comentarios, alertas y favoritos, sois las mejores =)

Un abrazo y nos leemos prontísimo =) =) =)


	23. Epílogo I: Karaokes, héroes y ¿bebés?

**EPILOGO I: KARAOKES, HÉROES Y ¿BEBÉS?**

"_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing…"_

_(Don't wanna miss a thing-Aerosmith)_

**EPOV  
**

Estaba sentado escuchando a aquellas esas personas como cantaban, o más bien gritaban, en aquel odioso karaoke que mis supuestos amigos y mi querida esposa me habían obligado a ir. En ese momento, Alice cantaba el súper éxito de Toni Basil, _Hey Mickey!_ Todo el mundo cantaba y bailaba a mi alrededor, excepto yo, por supuesto, que era mi señal de disconformidad ante celebrar mi cumpleaños en aquel dichoso sitio.

_Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you, Mickey  
Ooh what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart, Mickey_

Alcé la vista hacia el escenario y vi como Alice daba saltitos sin dejar de gritar con su voz estridente. La pequeña duendecillo estaba a punto de dar a luz, pero eso parecía no importarle en absoluto. Ni siquiera su vientre abultado parecía detenerla ¿De dónde demonios sacaba tanta energía? ¿No se suponía que las embarazadas tenían que estar todo el día tranquilas y en reposo? Por supuesto que sí, pero la palabra "reposo" no entraba en el diccionario de Alice.

El público estaba enloquecido, incluidos mis amigos y mi mujer. Bella y Rosalie estaban bailando espalda con espalda mientras se movían a un ritmo muy coordinado, mientras que Jasper y Emmet hacían una pobre imitación de John Travolta en Grease extendiendo los brazos igual que en la escena que están arreglando el coche.

Cuando por fin acabó la maldita cancioncilla, el público estalló en una gran ovación y la pequeña duende a la que tenía por amiga hizo una reverencia más propia de una novela de Jane Austen. Ella volvió a coger el micrófono y se lo llevó a la boca con una gran sonrisa. ¿Es que iba a cantar otra vez?

-¡Guau! ¡Qué subidón, chicos! -gritó Alice- ¡Gracias a todos, sois un público cojonudo! -el público volvió a estallar en aplausos- Bueno, esta noche es el cumpleaños mi mejor amigo…-Alice me miró con una sonrisa picara y me señaló con el dedo.

"Dios, que no me nombre, que no me nombre…"-pensé mientras escondía mi cara entre las manos

-¡Un fuerte aplauso para Edward Masen!

Todos aplaudieron, pero yo me negué a moverme de mi sitio. Estaba más y más cabreado.

-¡OH! El pequeño Edward es un poco tímido, pero no os preocupéis, ¡si todos le llamamos, subirá al escenario y cantará para vosotros!

-Oh no, no, no, no, de eso nada -dije, cruzándome de brazos.

-¡Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward! -todo el público comenzó a corear mi nombre. Bella se acercó a mí y me besó en la mejilla.

-Vamos, Edward, el público te reclama.

-Bella, por favor…-la miré con ojos suplicantes, pero no sirvió de nada. Ella negó con la cabeza y me obligó a levantarme, así que no tuve otro remedio.

Me encaminé hacia el escenario y Alice, que me esperaba con una sonrisa traviesa, me cedió el micro. Me acerqué a ella y le susurré "Esta me la vas a pagar, te lo juro" Ella me guiñó el ojo y a continuación se acercó al chico que ponía las canción y le dijo algo al oído. El chico soltó una carcajada y asintió, mirándome con burla. Alice se dirigió a sentarse, no sin antes dedicarme otra de sus sonrisas traviesas.

La música comenzó a sonar. Yo me quedé paralizado al reconocer los primeros acordes de la canción. Era _Holding out for a hero_ de Bonnie Tyler. ¡Alice me había tendido una emboscada! Dios, iba a matarla lenta y dolorosamente. Aquello iba a ser la burla de Emmet y Jasper hasta el día del juicio final e incluso me perseguirían en la otra vida. ¡La maldita canción atentaba contra mi dignidad, mi hombría, mi decencia y mi honor!

Apareció la letra en una gran pantalla azul, pero a mi no me hacía falta mirarla. Me sabía la letra de memoria, ya que era una de las canciones favoritas de Bella y no dejaba de tararearla casi nunca. Estaba seguro que Alice la había escogido por eso. Suspiré. Sería mejor que cantara. Si iba a hacer el ridículo, al menos lo haría del todo.

_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?  
Where's the great white Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what i need  
_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life_

El público comenzó a cantar a la misma vez que yo y me sentí un poco menos ridículo. Miré hacia la mesa en la que estábamos sentados y tuve que aguantarme la risa. Bella, Alice y Rosalie estaban cantando a plena voz mientras tocaban las palmas, pero lo verdaderamente gracioso (o bochornoso, según se mire) era la manera en la que Jasper y Emmet se sabía la canción entera e incluso mejor que yo. Mis mejores amigos habían cogido su botellín de cerveza como si fuera un micrófono y se habían puesto a cantar como dos críos, mirándose el uno al otro y señalándose, concentrados totalmente en la canción.

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasies  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and gotta be fresh from the fight  
_

-¡Ese es mi chico!- escuché gritar a mi mujer desde la mesa.

Yo le guiñé el ojo y, sin dejar de cantar, me levanté un poco la camisa de una forma que pretendía ser sensual, cosa que iba totalmente en contra de la canción. Escuché a un grupo de chicas de unos vente años como gritaban mi nombre. Realmente me estaba divirtiendo a pesar de las circunstancias. Me preparé para el último estribillo, intentando dar lo mejor de mi voz

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life_

Cuando por fin acabé de cantar, el público no dejaba de aplaudir. Di las gracias educadamente y salí corriendo del escenario. Mis amigos me esperaban, muertos de la risa, pero no me importaba, lo había pasado genial. Bella se acercó y me abrazó.

-Mi héroe…

La besé. Yo era su héroe, pero ella era mi diosa a quien venerar. Ella era mi vida. Mi amiga. Mi amante. Mi consejera. Mi mujer. Mi compañera. Y así sería hasta el día en que dejara de respirar.

De repente escuchamos un grito y nos soltamos bruscamente. Alice se agarraba su vientre mientras emitía unos gemidos de dolor. Todos nos miramos entre sí.

-¡Dios mío! -dijo Rosalie, tapándose la mano con la boca- ¡Alice ha roto aguas!

-¡Ya viene! -gritó Jasper-¡Ya viene el bebé! ¡Ya viene! ¡Ya viene!

-Cállate de una maldita vez, Jazz -bufó Alice- Ya sabemos que viene.

-¡Moved el culo!-gritó Emmet-¡Tenemos que ir al hospital!

-¡Vamos todos!-exclamó Bella.

Jasper y Bella ayudaron a Alice a caminar. Yo me precipité a coger el coche y lo acerqué hasta la puerta del club para que Alice no tuviera que andar. Bella y Jasper la sentaron en el asiento de atrás, colocándole el cinturón rápidamente antes de dirigirse a sus asientos, Bella en el copiloto y Jasper al lado de su mujer.

-¡Joder, como duele! -gimió Alice.

-Tranquila, cielo-dijo Jasper-Llegaremos al hospital en un santiamén.

Bella me miró compungida y mordiéndose el labio de la ansiedad. Yo le apreté la mano para darle ánimos. Ver a su mejor amiga sufrir era algo superior a ella.

-¿Dónde están Emmet y Rosalie? -pregunté.

-Vienen justo detrás de nosotros-contestó Bella. Yo miré por el espejo retrovisor, y vi el ostentoso BMW de Rosalie.

Conduje a gran velocidad, como casi siempre, y saltándome todos los semáforos en rojo que encontraba. Bella odiaba mi manera de conducir, pero aquella vez no se quejó. La ocasión lo requería.

Una vez en el hospital, un enfermero se llevó a Alice en una silla de ruedas y Jasper fue corriendo justo detrás. Cogí a Bella de la mano y ambos nos dirigimos a la sala de espera, mientras que Rosalie y Emmet nos seguían, haciendo las llamadas pertinentes a los familiares.

Mi mujer y yo nos sentamos en uno de los incómodos asientos de la sala de espera. Ella estaba nerviosa, así que durante la hora que Alice estuvo en la sala de partos, la acurruqué entre mis brazos, mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en mi pecho.

-Todo irá bien, ya lo verás-le dije al oído. Ella asintió, sin decir nada.

Observé a mis amigos. La cabeza de Emmet estaba apoyada en el pecho de Rosalie, mientras su mujer le acariciaba el pelo tiernamente, y me di cuenta que estaba profundamente dormido como un bebé. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Rose y ella soltó una suave risa al ver mi rostro desconcertado por la inexplicable tranquilidad de su marido. Él era así. No había nada ni nadie que lo perturbara.

Estuvimos los cuatro sin decir una palabra durante más de tres horas, sin decir una palabra, solo esperando a recibir noticias de Alice y el bebé, hasta que por fin llegó Jasper, vestido con la típica bata verde esterilizada y con un gorro azul, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con la cámara en la mano. Todos nos abalanzamos hasta él, lanzándole preguntas.

-¿Es niño o niña?-pregunté yo

-¿Cómo está Alice?-dijo Bella

-¿Le han hecho cesárea o ha sido natural?-inquirió Rosalie

-¿A quién se parece?-preguntó Emmet

Jasper se quedó un silencio unos instantes, mirándonos divertidos y a continuación soltó una carcajada histérica. Nosotros le acompañamos, por supuesto. Por su risa, podíamos deducir que todo había salido maravillosamente bien.

-¡Es un niño! Se llamará Brandon -sonrió Jazz- Ha sido un parto natural y los dos están perfectamente, aunque Alice está muy cansada y creo que le vendría muy bien descansar.

Todos nos acercamos a él y nos abrazamos en conjunto, plan teletubbie. Miré a mi mujer y noté que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero no era la única. Emmet estaba igual.

-¡Soy tan feliz, tíos! -gritó Emmet

Bella le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, mientras que el resto nos partíamos de risa al ver a nuevo tío llorar como una auténtica nenaza. Pero no era para menos, todos estábamos más o menos igual.

-Chicos, creo que deberíamos dejar a Jazz y Alice descansar por esta noche -comentó Rosalie sabiamente

-Tienes razón, Rose -asintió mi mujer- Además no estamos en horario de visita y los enfermeros nos van a echar a patadas.

-Mañana volveremos con Carlisle y Esme -dije yo, dándole una palmada en el hombre a Jazz- Ahora intentad dormir un poco, aunque me temo que con Alice será imposible.

-Me esperan unos días de locura…-sonrió Jazz- Gracias por todo, chicos. Y siento haber puesto perdido tu coche con la placenta de mi hijo, Edward.

Todos soltamos una carcajada.

-No te preocupes, hombre -reí- Ya me invitarás a unas cervezas o a algo.

***

Bella y yo nos marchamos a casa una vez nos aseguramos que los recientes padres estaban perfectamente. Hicimos la mayor parte del camino en coche en silencio, ambos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, aunque de vez en cuando mi mujer me miraba embelesada con una sonrisa dulce y se sonrojaba en cuanto yo le devolvía la sonrisa. Me preguntaba qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos.

-¿Está todo bien? -pregunté.

-Sí, perfectamente -contestó.

Yo suspiré frustrado. A veces Bella podía ser totalmente críptica y realmente me sacaba de mis casillas que no me dijera nada. La miré y ella se dio la vuelta mirando hacia la ventanilla, mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo. Estaba totalmente seguro de una cosa: algo tramaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?-volví a preguntarle, esta vez con impaciencia.

-No pasa nada, de verdad -murmuró mientras jugueteaba con su pelo.

Ella seguía en silencio y mirando por la ventana cuando llegamos a nuestro apartamento y aparqué en el garaje. Cuando eché el freno de mano y apagué el motor. Me giré hacia ella y levanté su barbilla, obligándole a mirarme a los ojos. Su rostro estaba cauteloso y lleno de dudas, pero a la vez tenía un brillo especial.

-Cariño, será mejor que me lo digas por las buenas o por las malas. Sabes que tengo métodos muy eficaces para convencerte…

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cuales?-dijo de un forma muy seductora

Yo me reí y le besé suavemente en los labios. Fue un beso corto, lento y pasional, pero enseguida lo corté, sabiendo que le haría rabiar. Actuó tal y como esperaba, pues se cruzó de brazos como una niña enfadada y me miró con furia.

-Eso no vale, Masen

-Yo también puedo jugar sucio, Swan-sonreí-Y puedo ser muy persuasivo si me lo propongo

Ella se rió y se desabrochó en cinturón de seguridad.

-Vamos a dormir, donjuán-volvió a reír-Ha sido un día largo

Salimos del coche y enseguida subimos en el ascensor para llegar al apartamento. Una vez entramos, nos fuimos directamente al dormitorio. Ella entró el baño a ponerse su camisón, mientras que yo me quité los pantalones y la camisa, abrí la cama y me metí entre las sábanas. Encendí la pequeña lucecita mientras esperaba que Bella saliera del baño, y así lo hizo en cuestión de minutos. Apareció con un precioso camisón de seda azul de tirantas que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo. Me quedé sin respiración mientras ella apagaba la luz del baño y se rebujaba entre las sábanas.

La acerqué hacia mi pecho desnudo mientras ella me acariciaba por la cintura y me besaba la clavícula con dulzura. Yo le pasé mis dedos por su espalda y noté como se estremecía ante mis caricias. Era tan adorable…

-¿Bella? ¿No me vas a decir lo que te pasa por la mente?

-No es nada de lo que tú te tengas que preocuparte ahora, te lo prometo -dijo, incorporándose y besándome en la mejilla-Al menos, no de momento.

-De acuerdo…-suspiré. Si ella no me lo quería decir, tendría sus razones. No me quería dar un quebradero de cabeza innecesario, estaba agotado y había sido un día lleno de emociones.

-Descansa -susurró contra mi piel

-Que duermas bien, mi Bella

Y abrazados nos quedamos dormidos rápidamente.

*****

Un ruido en el cuarto de baño me despertó. Sin abrir los ojos, palpé con la mano y sentí las sábanas frías en el lado de Bella. Encendí la luz de la mesita de noche y vi que apenas habíamos dormido un par de horas desde que llegamos del hospital. En ese mismo momento, escuché a mi mujer suspirar desde el baño de nuestro dormitorio. Algo estaba pasando, de eso estaba seguro, y lo iba a averiguar.

Salí de la cama y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño, abriendo la puerta con sumo cuidado. Me encontré con Bella apoyada en la pared con los ojos cerrados y abrazándose sus rodillas. Enseguida me acerqué a ella y la acomodé entre mis brazos y le besé en la cabeza.

-Cariño, por favor, dime que va mal -supliqué

-No…no pasa nada, Ed…-no terminó de hablar, ya que me apartó con rudeza y fue directa al inodoro, dónde vació casi la mitad de su estómago. Mientras lo hacía, le sujeté el pelo con delicadeza. Una vez terminó, suspiró con los ojos vidriosos y se lavó los dientes para quitarse el mal sabor de boca. A continuación, se sentó en el suelo junto a mí en la misma posición en la que estábamos antes.

-Bella, por favor -susurré mientras le acariciaba el pelo-Soy tu marido, confía en mí

-Y lo hago

-¿Entonces?

-Es que…es complicado

-¿Complicado? No veo porqué… ¿Estás enferma o algo? ¿Te ha sentado mal la comida?

-Creo que sí…

-Mira que le dije a Alice que no fuéramos a ese condenado karaoke, pero claro, siempre hay que hacer la voluntad de la enana. Te juro que si volvemos a pisar ese sitio, yo…

-Edward -interrumpió con voz grave- Hay algo más.

-¿Algo más? Cielo, me estás preocupando…

-Pues…-Bella tragó saliva- Creo que puedo estar…embarazada

¿Embarazada? ¿Había dicho embarazada? Lo más seguro es que tuviera razón. Últimamente habíamos estado haciendo el amor sin ningún tipo de límites ni de protección, ya que Bella había dejado de tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas porque sus efectos secundarios la dejaban echa polvo.

¡No lo podía creer! ¡Íbamos a tener un bebé! Un bebé mío y de Bella…No podía describir lo bien que me sentía en ese momento. Tenía ganas de levantarme y dar saltitos. Esperaba que fuera una niña y que se pareciera a Bella en todo. Que tuviera sus ojos, su nariz, su pelo y por supuesto su personalidad. Aunque bueno, esto sería un auténtica problema, ya que seguramente tendría que espantar a más de un moscardón. ¡Bah! Estaba seguro que mi niña no tendría novio hasta la universidad, por lo menos.

De repente solté una carcajada. ¡Estaba divagando! Mi mujer me miraba con ojos como platos, seguramente temerosa por mi reacción.

-¿Edward? Sé que es algo precipitado, que ninguno de los dos nos lo esperábamos pero…

-Para, para, para…cariño, ¿qué estás diciendo?

-Pues…siento que te lo hayas tomado mal, pero…

Volví a reir. La tomé entre mis brazos y la besé con pasión.

-Bella, no sabes lo feliz que me acabas de hacer -la volví a besar con ternura en los labios- ¡Vamos a ser papás!

Ella sonrió con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de la emoción.

-Entonces… ¿estás contento?

-¿Contento? ¡Contento es poco para como estoy! Estoy eufórico, radiante, feliz y mil sinónimos más.

-Me alegro tanto…

La levanté del suelo y la besé con pasión mientras la llevaba a la habitación y la tumbé en la cama con sumo cuidado para no hacerle daño ni a ella ni al bebé

Porque ahora no éramos sólo ella y yo

Porque ahora seríamos una verdadera familia.

***

Hola chicas! Estoy aquí antesde lo anunciado, pero realmente no tengo la cabeza para estudiar, así que decidí ponerme un ratito a escribir para evadirme del mundo.

Espero que os haya gustado el primer epílogo. Dejadme un comentario, por fa. Últimamente mi vida se está convirtiendo en un verdadero desastre y tengo los ánimos por los suelos… Me sentiría súper bien si me dejáis un review diciéndome lo que opináis ¿vale?

Buenos os recomiendo que escuchéis las canciones que cantan Alice y Edward en el karaoke, así entenderéis lo pegadiza que es la primera y lo humillante que es la segunda xD. Y por supuesto la de Aerosmith, que es una de mis canciones favoritas.

En fin os dejo ya. Un besazo muuuuuuuy fuerte. Os quiero un montón, que lo sepáis =)


	24. Epílogo II: Mi hogar

**EPILOGO II: MI HOGAR**

"_I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two:  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
I would send them but I know that it's just not enough.  
My words were cold and flat  
and you deserve more than that…_

_Another aeroplane,another sunny place,  
I'm lucky, I know  
But I wanna go home_

_I've got to go home__…"_

_(Home-Michael Bublé)_

***

El avión acababa de aterrizar procedente de Nueva York. Nada más pisar tierra en el aeropuerto de Seattle, me precipité a coger el primer taxi que viera. Llovía a cántaros, pero era la última de mis preocupaciones. La lluvia era una compañera casi diaria en el estado de Washington y ya casi no me podía imaginar vivir sin ella.

Había pasado una semana en Nueva York, cubriendo la semana de la moda, y estaba tan agotado que casi no podía caminar. Por mi trabajo, tenía que pasar al menos una vez al mes 2 o 3 días allí para hacer sesiones fotográficas para las revistas de moda que me contrataban.

Emmet y Jasper solían bromear sobre ello cada vez que me veían. Según ellos, tenía el mejor trabajo del mundo al poder fotografiar a mujeres medio desnudas sin parecer un pervertido. Yo me reía, por supuesto. Si ellos supieran…para mí no era más que trabajo. Para mí no había en el mundo otra persona más preciosa y deseable que Bella

Mientras el taxi corría a toda velocidad por las calles vacías de la ciudad, miré la hora en el salpicadero. La una y media de la madrugada. Bella y mis hijos estarían durmiendo, probablemente a pierna suelta. Quería darles una sorpresa, ya que no me esperaban hasta mañana, pero tampoco quería molestarlos. La única que lo sabría sería mi mujer. Tendría que conformarme con ver las caritas sonrientes de mis niños por la mañana.

Cuando el taxista me dejó en la puerta de mi casa, abrí la puerta cuidadosamente y entré en la casa. Mi hogar. Él único lugar en el mundo en el que sentía una felicidad plena.

Habíamos comprado nuestra casa muy cerca de la de Rosalie y Emmet. Bueno, lo correcto sería decir que Bella la había comprado con el dinero de la indemnización recibida por el desgraciado de David. Cuando un día apareció con los planos de la casa bajo el brazo, no me lo podía creer. Nunca me pude imaginar que se gastaría el dinero en una casa para los dos, y eso significaba que lo hacía porque tenía esperanza y fe en nuestro futuro. Si alguna vez pensé que era imposible amarla más, estaba totalmente equivocado.

Me dirigí hacia las habitaciones de mis hijos. Primero la de Elizabeth y luego la de Anthony. Contemplé sus caritas en paz mientras dormían y no pude evitar sentirme afortunado al tenerles en mi vida. Ellos habían terminado de llenarme por completo, me habían enseñado ese tipo de amor por el que das la vida, ese amor por el que eres capaz de matar. Acaricié sus cabecitas y les besé la mejilla con sumo cuidado, para no despertarles. A continuación salí hacia mi habitación.

Cuando entré en mi cuarto, Bella dormía profundamente. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana e iluminaba el pálido rostro de mi mujer. Estaba preciosa. Suspiré, mientras me tumbaba junto a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura. Llevaba un pijama de franela muy suave, cosa que no me extrañó. Generalmente cuando dormíamos juntos solía tomarme el pelo diciéndome que yo emanaba tantísimo calor que no podía ponerse pijama, de modo que usaba unos finos camisones de seda. Yo encantado, por supuesto.

No podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte al tenerla en mi vida. Todavía era para mí algo incomprensible la manera en la que me había perdonado, y no pasaba el día en el que le diera gracias al cielo por ponerla en mi camino. Ella me había dado su amor, su paciencia, su dulzura, su bondad, y a mis dos niños, por supuesto. No podía ser más feliz.

Comencé a besar su cuello mientras acariciaba su cuerpo. Su inconfundible olor a fresias y a lavanda me embriagó. Comencé a bajar por el pantalón de su pijama y me introduje dentro de su ropa interior. Ella jadeó, despertando de su sueño y se giró hacia mi lado. Esbozó una gran sonrisa, que yo le devolví, y me acarició la cara.

-¿Estoy soñando?

Yo me reí. Era típico de Bella. Siempre decía algo que me sorprendía.

-No, mi vida. Estoy aquí.

Bella soltó una risita.

-Bienvenido a casa.

-Gracias…

Acercó mi cara a la suya y me besó con fiereza. Yo le devolví el beso con la misma intensidad. La había echado tanto de menos que hasta dolía. Odiaba tener que separarme de ella y de mis hijos aunque fuera por algo necesario. Estar lejos de ellos me provocaba un dolor en el pecho que solo se calmaba cuando los volvía a ver.

-Te quiero -le susurré al oído.

-Y yo a ti.

Nos seguimos besando con pasión, mientras aspiraba su esencia y metía una mano dentro de su pijama, acariciando su piel. Me coloqué encima de ella sin dejar de besar su piel. La necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirla, respirarla, acariciar sus sedosos cabellos y besar sus dulces labios.

Lentamente le quité la parte de arriba del pijama mientras que ella hizo lo mismo con mi camisa. Cuando los dos nos quedamos totalmente desnudos, Bella me rodeó con sus largas piernas, colocándose encima de mi, lo cual me facilitó muchísimo la tarea, pues la penetré de una manera tan feroz que nos hizo temblar a los dos de placer.

La visión de Bella desnuda era la imagen más sensual y erótica del mundo. Cuando hacíamos el amor, se entregaba en cuerpo y alma, dando todo de sí para que nuestros cuerpos recibieran el máximo placer posible. Desde mi posición, podía distinguir claramente cómo se mordía los labios debido a la excitación, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. No pude resistirme, de modo que la atraje hacia mí y la besé con desesperación. Ella respondió con igual pasión y aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas.

-Dios, Edward, me vas a volver loca…

Gemí de placer mientras ella continuaba con el vaivén de sus caderas, esta vez el movimiento era más acelerado. Yo la acompañaba, por supuesto para que el goce fuera todavía mayor. No podía más. Esa mujer me hacía peder la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Aumenté las embestidas y entonces sentí como explotaba en su interior. Ella tembló de placer y me di cuenta que también había llegado al orgasmo. Se apartó, tumbándose, agotada, en la cama e intentando que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. La abracé por la cintura, besando y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo que podía. Ella me abrazó también, acariciando mi pecho desnudo.

-Si todas las bienvenidas van a ser así, voy a tener que irme más a menudo-reí, besando sus cabellos.

Ella se rió.

-No tienes ni idea lo que te he echado de menos, Edward.-me besó en el pecho- Ha sido una semana muy larga sin ti.

-Lo sé, pero al menos, hasta dentro de dos meses no te volverás a deshacer de mí.-contesté sonriendo, aunque con la voz ronca del cansancio.

-Te quiero -me besó en la mejilla- Descansa

Y entonces, dormí profundamente como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

****

Desperté sintiendo como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima. No tenía ni pizca de ganas de levantarme, pero ese día habíamos prometido a Alice y Jasper ir a casa de los Cullen en Forks para celebrar el cumpleaños número seis del pequeño Brandon. Palpé con la mano el lado de la cama de Bella, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Entonces me llegó un agradable olor desde la cocina y sonreí. Mi mujer estaba preparando tortitas. Era su manera de darme la bienvenida después de cada viaje.

Miré el reloj despertador. Las 9.15. Decidí que era una buena hora para levantarse, de modo que así lo hice. Me duché rápidamente, me vestí con unos simples vaqueros y un jersey de color azul marino. Sonreí. A Bella le encantaba ese jersey, me lo había regalado hacía dos navidades y cada vez que me lo ponía era por un homenaje a ella.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la cocina, escuchando las risas de mis niños y la de Bella.

-Mami, no quiero más…-escuché quejarse a Anthony

- Solo una más, Anthony…-contestó Bella-Dentro de un rato tendrás hambre y me dirás que te crujen las tripas. Venga, te dejo echarle sirope de chocolate…

-¡Yupi!

-Buenos días a todos -dije, entrando en la cocina con una sonrisa.

-¡Papi!

Mis hijos corrieron y me abrazaron. Les besé en la cabeza y me puse a su altura para mirarle más cerca. En ese momento, Lizzie llevaba puesto un conjunto de vaqueros y camiseta de manga larga de color rosa, y tenía su pelo recogido en dos trenzas que la hacían lucir adorable, mientras que Anthony tenía un jersey de color verde claro y unos pantalones de color marrón.

Era difícil decidir cual de los dos era más guapo. Elizabeth se parecía mucho a mí, tenía mis ojos y mi cabello broncíneo, sin duda tenía los rasgos de los Masen. Anthony, en cambio era el vivo retrato de Bella, sus mismos ojos, nariz y labios, aunque su pelo era igual de desordenado que el mío, a pesar de ser color castaño oscuro, como el de su madre. Mis niños eran lo mejor que podíamos haber hecho juntos. Nada se comparaba a ser padre.

Elizabeth había nacido un año después de casarnos, hacía ya cinco años, mientras que Anthony esperó dos años más para venir al mundo. Mi pequeña Lizzie era muy lista para sus tiernos cinco años. Había empezado a tocar el piano y lo hacía de maravilla. Sin duda, cuando tuviera unos años más lo haría como una auténtica profesional.

Anthony no se quedaba atrás en inteligencia, por supuesto, pero lo suyo era más la lectura. Todavía no sabía leer, pero adoraba que su madre le recitara sonetos de Shakespeare antes de irse a la cama. Bella estaba encantada que nuestro pequeño Anthony hubiera heredado la misma pasión por la literatura que ella.

Recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer mismo cuando nacieron. Con Elizabeth, Bella tuvo un embarazo muy difícil, con vómitos y náuseas durante prácticamente los nueve meses. Cuando nació, fue el momento más feliz de mi vida. Recordaba su pequeño cuerpecito manchado de sangre envuelto en un mantita rosa del hospital y la manera en la que Bella la cogía con sus manos inexpertas de mamá primeriza.

Con Anthony las cosas fueron mejor. Bella sentía las típicas molestias, por supuesto, pero el brillo de sus ojos y la luz de su mirada me decían que no le importaba nada. Tener un bebé en su interior recompensaba cualquier dolor. Y yo por mi parte, daba gracias al cielo por haber sido bendecido por segunda vez.

-¡Os he echado de menos, chicos!

-Y nosotros a ti, papá-contestó Lizzie, dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla- hemos estado muy aburridos sin ti…

-Vaya, gracias por la parte que toca, cariño -bufó Bella, medio enfadada, medio divertida. Mi niña se acercó a ella, la abrazó por el cuello y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Oh vamos, mami, sabes que es broma…-sonrió Lizzie. Yo me reí, mirando a Anthony, quien también sonreía. Sin duda, Elizabeth había heredado mis dotes de persuasión y había utilizado la misma sonrisa encantadora que yo utilizaba con su madre.

-Termina tu desayuno, anda. -contestó Bella, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo.

Me acerqué a ella, rodeándola con mis brazos y besándola con toda la pasión que pude. Ella se sonrojó y me acarició la mejilla. Yo me reí. Llevábamos años juntos, pero ella aún se sonrojaba cada vez que la tocaba o la besaba, era adorable Estaba preciosa aquella mañana. Se había peinado con dos trenzas, al igual que Elizabeth y me percaté que ambas se habían puesto de acuerdo y vestían iguales.

-Estás guapísima esta mañana -susurré, volviéndola a besar suavemente en los labios.

-Tú no eres parcial, ya lo sabes. -se rió con un suave rubor en sus mejillas.

-Oh venga, dejadlo ya -bufó Lizzie. -Ya tendréis toda la noche para hacer eso que hacéis los mayores por la noche y que nadie me quiere contar…

-¡Lizzie! -la reñí. Bella soltó una carcajada. Mi niña era más observadora de lo que jamás había imaginado.

Bella me sirvió una taza de café y a continuación me pasó un plató hasta arriba de tortitas. Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y ella se sentó a mi lado, delante de su desayuno.

-Bueno, ¿Qué le habéis comprado a Brandon? -dije mientras mordisqueaba una tortita.

-Le hemos comprado un juego para la wii. Ha sido idea mía. -contestó Lizzie sonriente

-Era eso o uno de esos coches teledirigidos que se conducen por la voz -intervino Bella, dándole un sorbo a su café- No estábamos seguros, así que al final tuvimos que preguntarle a Alice -se encogió de hombros.

Yo solté una carcajada. La pequeña e hiperactiva Alice nunca dejaba que las cosas la pillaran por sorpresa, le gustaba tener las cosas bajo control y cualquiera que osaba a contradecirla sufría la más dura de las venganzas. Yo la había sufrido en mis propias carnes cuando me negué a celebrar mi cumpleaños número treinta y dos en uno de los karaokes más de moda en Seattle. No sólo me obligó a ir, si no que entre todos me tendieron una emboscada y me hicieron cantar _Holding on for a hero _de Bonnie Tylerdelante de todos.

-Estoy seguro que le encantará -contesté.

Tras desayunar entre risas y anécdotas de mi estancia en Nueva York, Bella y yo nos dispusimos a preparar a los niños para el viaje a la casa de los Cullen en Forks. Mi mujer fue a la habitación para coger su bolso y los abrigos, pero yo la seguí sin que se diera cuenta mientras ella tarareaba una canción. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y la cerré para que se percatara de que estaba allí, mientras ella se daba los últimos retoques a su ropa.

Mi preciosa mujer se giró y esbozó una sonrisa al verme. Me acerqué hacia ella y la atraje hacia mí por la cintura, a la vez que ella pasaba sus manos por mi cuello. La besé y sonreí entre sus labios cuando Bella me empujó hacia la puerta, chocándose su espalda con el marco.

-¿No tuviste bastante ayer?-susurró

-Nunca tengo bastante, ya lo sabes… -dije con voz ronca. Bajé por su cuello mientras besaba cada centímetro de su sedosa y suave piel. Ella emitió un gemido sensual y yo estaba a punto de bajar por sus pechos cuando un irritante repiqueteo en la puerta nos interrumpió.

-¡Mami, venga ya! -se quejó mi adorable Anthony

Bella suspiró y me miró con ojos apesadumbrados

-Ya vamos, cariño -contestó- Colocaos vuestros abrigos y bajamos enseguida

-Malditos críos…-gemí mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y me apartaba de ella

Ella se rió y trató de arreglarse un poco la ropa y el pelo. A continuación me acarició la cara y salió de la habitación. Yo me quedé intentando recuperar el aliento, aunque no tarde mucho más que ella en llegar a donde estaban nuestros niños. Salimos hacia el garaje y Bella y yo ayudamos a los niños a colocarles en sus sillitas. A continuación, nos sentamos en los asientos delanteros y nos dispusimos a salir de nuestro hogar.

Nos esperaban casi dos horas de viaje, por lo que Bella le puso una película de Disney a Lizzie mientras que Anthony se quedó dormido nada más comenzar a moverse el coche. Yo puse un CD con música relajante mientras Bella estiraba las piernas en el asiento del copiloto y cerraba los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en el asiento. Sonreí. Estaba cansada y se le notaba. Ocuparse de los críos ella sola acababa con todas sus fuerzas y no era fácil si tenía que compaginarlo con su trabajo. La dejé dormir tranquilamente y sin molestarla e hicimos el viaje en silencio, sólo roto por el murmullo de los dibujos animados que veía mi hija.

Cuando llegamos a Forks me dirigí hacia las afueras, donde vivían los Cullen en una preciosa casa blanca de estilo victoriano y muy difícil de encontrar a no ser que supieras donde quedaba. Ellos querían intimidad y sin dudas era el lugar más adecuado, a pesar de ser un pueblo de no más de tres mil habitantes. Aparqué justo en la entrada y pudimos divisar el porsche de Alice y el BMW de Rosalie. Suspiré. Éramos los últimos en llegar.

Los cuatro salimos del coche y nos dirigimos a la entrada. Nos recibió Esme, por supuesto. Esme era un auténtico encanto y una madraza. Esme y Carlisle nos trataban a Bella y a mí como si fuéramos sus propios hijos y a Lizzie y Anthony como si fuera sus nietos biológicos, haciéndoles los mismos regalos de cumpleaños o navidades. Realmente eran dos personas adorables y dignas de admiración.

-¡Hola, chicos! ¡Por fin habéis llegado! -dijo Esme con dulzura.

-¡Abuela Esme!

Lizzie y Anthony corrieron para abrazarla. Ella los recibió y besó sus cabecitas.

-Dios mío, niños, ¡Pero cuánto habéis crecido! No os veo desde hace un mes y parece que os habéis estirado diez centímetros por lo menos-dijo Esme. Los niños salieron corriendo hacia la casa seguramente para encontrarse con sus primos y jugar con ellos.

-No tanto, Esme -sonrió Bella. Esme la abrazó y a continuación se giró hacia mí y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Me alegro de verte, cielo -me dijo- Pensaba que no ibas a llegar a tiempo.

-¿Y soportar una venganza de Alice? -reí-¿Estás loca?

Bella y Esme soltaron una carcajada mientras entrábamos en la enorme mansión Cullen. Realmente, decir que era bonita era quedarse corto. Amueblada con un mobiliario exquisitito y un gusto muy refinado, la casa se extendía por tres plantas y un enorme jardín con piscina y un montón de columpios para los niños.

Seguí a mi mujer y a Esme mientras hablaban y reían de sus cosas. Desde el vestíbulo se podían escuchar los ruidos procedentes del salón. Una vez allí, todos nos saludaron y nos abrazaron. Ellen y Sharon, de doce años de edad, se encontraban con su tía Alice haciéndose la manicura mutuamente. Emmet, Carlisle y Jasper se dedicaban a poner los cubiertos y los platos sobre la enorme mesa del salón, mientras que mis niños y el pequeño Brandon estaban sentados junto a una pila enorme de juguetes. La única que me faltaba era Rosalie y supuse que mi amiga estaría en la cocina alistando la comida.

-¿Dónde está el chico del cumpleaños? -sonrió Bella

-¡Tía Bella! ¡Tío Edward! -el pequeño Brandon se levantó como una exhalación y nos dio tal abrazo que casi nos tira al suelo.

Me agaché poniéndome a su altura y le desordené el cabello. Era un niño guapísimo a decir verdad. Se parecía un montón a su padre, aunque había heredado los ojos azules de su madre. Su personalidad me recordaba un montón a su tío Emmet, era alegre y sin duda había aprendido a dar esos típicos abrazos de oso que solían aplastarnos las costillas a más de uno.

-Te hemos traído un regalo, campeón -dije yo dándole su regalo-Lo ha elegido Lizzie, así que si no te gusta, le echas la culpa a ella.

-¡Seguro que es genial! -rió mi sobrino. Cogió el regalo con impaciencia y lo abrió en un santiamén- ¡Justo el que quería! ¡Gracias!

Brandon nos abrazó a Bella y a mí y a continuación cogió en volandas a Lizzie y se puso a darle vueltas por el aire.

-¡Bájame, tonto, que me mareo!-se quejó mi hija pataleando

Todos nos reímos y noté que Bella y Alice se miraron con complicidad. Desde que nacieron, siempre habían maquinado para que se enamoraran y se casaran algún día. Yo me reía muchísimo cada vez que las escuchaba hablar sobre vestidos de novia o futuros nombres para sus nietos. La verdad es que no podía imaginarme a nadie mejor que Brandon para mi hija. Me encanta la relación amor-odio que tenían y la verdad es que Lizzie le hacía sufrir muchísimo. Era muy orgullosa cuando se enfadaba y nunca cedía a no ser que se le pidiera perdón, pero ella siempre conseguía que Brandon fuera detrás suya para disculparse cada vez que la hacía enojar. El tiempo diría lo que pasaría con ellos, aunque tenía la sospecha que sus madres tenían razón. Las madres siempre suelen tenerla

-¡Edward!-gritó Emmet mientras se acercaba y me daba palmadas en la espalda- ¿Qué tal por la Gran Manzana? ¿Muchas modelos en bikini?

-Demasiadas, Emmet -contesté sonriendo.

-Pero no te puedes quejar, tío -intervino Jazz- Tienes el mejor trabajo del mundo

-No es para tanto…-dije

-¡¡A comer!! -gritó Rosalie desde la cocina.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa mientras Esme y Rosalie servían la comida. Bella se sentó a mi lado izquierdo, mientras que Emmet se sentó al derecho. La verdad es que el almuerzo olía genial. Había preparado carne asada con patatas al horno y se me hacía la boca agua nada más de pensar en probar bocado. Había desayunado muchísimo, pero misteriosamente volvía a tener hambre. Supongo que no había nada como la comida de casa y había pasado demasiados días alimentándome de pizzas y ensaladas.

El almuerzo pasó entre bromas y risas. Jasper había preparado una riquísima tarta de queso que nos habíamos zampado en menos de cinco minutos. Después llegó la hora de cantarle el cumpleaños feliz a Brandon y el pequeño sopló las velas sobre una tarta hecha de chucherías, la cual la engulleron entre los niños y el tío Emmet.

Tras la comida, estábamos reventados y totalmente saciados, pero entre Emmet, Jasper Carlisle y yo, recogimos la mesa mientras nuestras chicas se tumbaron en el sofá a ver una película cursi y empalagosa como las que solían ver cuando se reunían. El resto nos fuimos al salón de juegos junto con Lizzie, Anthony y Brandon y nos dedicamos a jugar a los videojuegos y al futbolín durante toda la tarde

-Eddie, eres un mariquita -rió Emmet mientras me machacaba por enésima vez al _Need For Speed_

-Este juego es absurdo, tío -bufé mientras tiraba el mando a la mesa. Carlisle y Jazz se rieron desde el futbolín.

-¿Absurdo? -gritó ofendido- ¡Es el mejor juego de la historia! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlo absurdo? Mira te haré un favor y no le diré nada a Rosalie porque me caes bien, pero que sepas que como ella se llegue a enterar, serás hombre muerto.

Fingí un estremecimiento, pero sabía que tenía razón. Lo más sensato era no meterse con Rosalie y con sus coches, a no ser que quisieras acabar molido a palos.

Un rato más tarde, Bella entró en la sala de juegos, desconcentrándome aún más en la partida. Me rodeó con sus brazos y se sentó en mi regazo mientras yo la besaba en el cuello.

-¿Ya ha acabado la película?-susurré mientras mordisqueaba su cuello

-Sí -contestó con un suspiro.

-¿Quieres irte a casa?-continué

-La verdad es que me apetece estar un rato a solas contigo…-sonrió

-Eso está hecho -me dirigí a mis hijos-Anthony, Elizabeth, ya es hora de ir a casa

-Jooooo -se quejó Anthony

-Papi, ¿no podemos quedarnos nosotros aquí esta noche? -dijo Lizzie

-No, cariño -contesté- No vamos a molestar a Carlisle y a Esme con tanta gente. Ya vendremos otro día.

-No es ninguna molestia -intervino Carlisle- Tenemos camas de sobra.

-No se, Carlisle -dudó Bella mordiéndose el labio- Ya hay demasiada gente aquí y no quisiera que Lizzie y Anthony te dieran mucha guerra

-Oh vamos, no seas tonta…-rió Carlisle- lo pasaremos genial, ¿verdad, chicos?

-¡Sí! Seremos buenos, mami -sonrió Anthony

-Más vale que os portéis bien…-dijo Bella- Vale de acuerdo, quedaos, pero como escuche una sola queja de Carlisle y Esme sobre vosotros, os vais a enterar.

-¡Bieeeen! -gritaron mis hijos pegando saltitos y bailando junto con Brandon.

Fuimos a comunicarlo a toda la familia y quedaron encantados de que hubiera más niños y más diversión. Alice comenzó a hacer planes con todos ellos y quedaron en llevarlos a Port Ángeles a un parque de atracciones y después ir al cine a ver la nueva película de Disney sobre una princesa y un sapo. Alice y Jasper quedaron en traernos a los niños en lunes, antes de la hora de la escuela, lo cual nos daba a Bella y a mí un par de días de tranquilidad para estar completamente solos. Dios. Me ponía nervioso al pensar en las cosas que podríamos hacer sin los críos.

Después de despedirnos de todos, nos montamos en el coche y nos dispusimos al pueblo. Generalmente, cuando íbamos a Forks también visitábamos a mi suegra Renée y a su nuevo marido Phil, sin embargo, Bella me había comentado que estaban en Italia de viaje de aniversario de su boda.

Hicimos el viaje muy animados ante la perspectiva de nuestro fin de semana solos, ya que hacía bastante tiempo que no disfrutábamos plenamente el uno del otro. Quedamos en ir a un nuevo restaurante francés que acababan de abrir y tenía muy buena crítica.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa, nos miramos con deseo. No hicieron falta palabras, ni gestos, solo nos besamos mientras dejábamos que todo desapareciera a nuestro alrededor y nos concentrábamos el uno en el otro, en nuestros cuerpos y en el deleitarnos con el placer. Me quitó la ropa en menos de un segundo y yo hice lo mismo con la suya. A continuación, nos tumbamos en la cama sin dejar de besarnos y nuestras pieles se unían con suma exquisitez.

¿Cómo podría quererla tanto? No podía concebir la vida sin ella, simplemente era imposible. Quizás el destino quiso separarnos aquel fatídico día en la discoteca para luego hacer que nuestro amor creciera y los lazos que nos unían se hicieran más fuertes. La primera vez que la vi supe que no me podría volver a enamorar de otra persona. Que jamás podría dar mi corazón a nadie más. Que ella me cambiaría en todos los sentidos que se puede cambiar a una persona.

Mi vida había sido un auténtico desastre antes de Bella, había pasado de mujer a mujer sin pensar en llegar a nada más que fuera una aventura de una noche. Nunca me había enamorado antes, nunca me había planteado que envejecer al lado de alguien podría convertirse en la experiencia más maravillosa que podría experimentar una persona. Ella me enseñó a amar y a sacar a flote una parte de mí que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Porque ella mi vida.

Porque ella era mi hogar

THE END

*****

Hola! Bueno, llegó la hora de despedirse, pero no es un adiós sino un "hasta pronto". Espero de corazón que os haya gustado la historia ^^ Realmente he disfrutado mucho escribiéndola y sobre todo haciendo sufrir un poquito a los personajes :p

Os invito a que os paséis por mi nuevo one-shot "Temblando". Es muy triste, eso sí. Sería genial que pasarais y me dejaseis vuestra opinión. Dentro de poco empezaré a subir mi nueva historia, que no tiene nada que ver con lo he escrito hasta ahora, ya lo vereis =)

Como es el último capítulo, quería dedicárselo a mis dos Lauras (**lauramariecullen** y **MirCel**). Gracias por estar ahí y dejar que os caliente la cabeza con mis tonterías, chicas. Seguramente si no hubiera sido por vosotras, habría perdido la poca cordura que me queda =) De paso, aprovecho para darles un poquito de propoganda y deciros que os paseis por sus fics y le dejes un bonito review, aunque ellas brillen por sí solas y no necesiten nada de publicidad ^^

Y por supuesto, no puedo dejar de agradecer a las personas que me agregaron a favoritos o a alertas, no sabéis lo contenta que me ponéis (L), es especial vuestros reviews:

19diana92

Ale Samaniego

NatsuAlice-Quirky

Gabriela-Lua

liebende Lesung

andreaaa :)

dana03

adela

Ximena

BETANIA

CrisH

CullenOrange

.cullen.22

Sayukira

robpatts

keishaCullen

Prinzeziitha Cullen

Mayra

June-Anna-Marie-Cullen

Alejandra de Cullen

Abril

Cullenpattinson

karito CullenMasen

SensualCandyDoll

GIULYCULLEN

polin

carlita16

Ginegine

ornela-hp

MariellaWaldorf

sraah

PussySweetCullen

vicmicullen

miadharu28

sandri

ALEXITACULLEN

Elz.R(:

Florence15

supattinsondecullen

xXArleenXx

Elisa. Altea

Pame Evans

alianna09

elsa92

lkdv

AngeliqueCullen

MeliiCullen

Pepha

***

Un abrazo muy fuerte. Os quiero


End file.
